The Daughter of Jupiter
by InventingShadows
Summary: In Crystal Tokyo the new golden age for mankind begins with a promise of peace, but Jupiter knows better. She remembers the war that lead to the end of days. Now as darkness rises again, history threatens to repeat itself. Sequel to The Jovian Senshi.
1. The Crystal City

**A/N: Hello all; new year, new story. I hope you enjoy, this piece is the Sequel to _The Jovian Senshi _so I encourage you to read that first to get a feel for what is happening. Have any questions, let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I can't take credit for the creation of these characters or for the original concept of Sailor Moon. The piece was created solely for the enjoyment of fans like you and I. **

**That being said... Have fun!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The days grow longer than they have in a long time. I remember the feel of rain and sounds of thunderstorms like it were yesterday. There's nothing like having the cool wind brush against your cheeks or listening to nature's voice echoing against the clouds. No, sadly I haven't been in the presence of a great storm for so long. I know the others don't understand. I miss the crackle of thunder and the flashes of lightning, but most of all, I miss the touch of the rain as it fell without mercy.

My wrists burn against the open air. The symbols of Jupiter rest emblazoned in place. I've given up asking what is going on. The marks are familiar to me. They were burned on my wrists the day I was born in the Silver Millennium. It's strange that they appear now. The scars of Jove… that is what they're called…

"Damn it…"

The headaches never cease. It's as if someone is twisting a blade through my skull. I know that it's a prelude to the rhapsody of memories that won't stop entering my mind. Sometimes I can't even look at the others because I see them as different people. This shouldn't be happening and yet there seems to be no explanation. I'm a stranger in my own life seeking nothing more than a resolve for actions that happened over a thousand years ago. Is it right for me to feel so much blood on my hands? My duty... that is what it was all for.

I must look so pitiful right now. I am one of the Queen's Senshi. Thousands of people look up to us as saviors, and yet I've lost my identity. I feel so weak and I can't stand it. My knuckles are raw from the many punches I've thrown into the forest outside the back gates. Sometimes a punching bag just doesn't feel real enough for me. No matter how many times I hit the trees, my wounds would always heal within seconds. That has never happened before, at least not in this life.

"Lita?"

I know who's behind me. She's the one person still alive that has any idea of what I see. "I'm fine."

Slow footsteps press into the Earth. It's so quiet and yet… I can hear them. "Who are you trying to convince?"

I push myself to stand. Out here it feels as if nothing else matters. "Whoever I have to."

Before I know it, Pluto stands at my side with her rod gently resting in her left hand. "How much do you remember now?"

"Everything."

Even though I can't see her face, I know that she's deep in thought. The Silver Millennium… it was so different compared to anything that I could have ever imagined. Makoto is a part of me now. Everything that she saw; everything that she did… I experienced it as if I was there.

"Have you told Neo-Queen Serenity?"

I shake my head. "No."

"Are you going to?"

"Probably not. She has enough to worry about with the rest of the world."

She sighs. "You sound like Makoto."

I laugh. "Do I? I haven't noticed."

Pluto turns back towards the palace. "You should get ready for court."

"Trista…"

"Yes."

I clear my throat. "If Serena brings them back, then I'll kill them. You know that don't you?"

She nods. "I do, but you must remember that this is a different life. They will be different people."

I sigh. "Then what would you have me do?"

"Nothing."

Sparks start dancing around my fingers, something that doesn't go unnoticed. She knows as well as I do that this shouldn't be happening unless I've transformed. "Lita?"

I remember the fields of Jupiter. Back then it was so easy to play with thunder. Pluto knows that our transformations are the only way we can use our powers; a side effect of being reborn as a human. What does that make me now? "Yeah."

"How are you doing that?"

Suddenly the pounding in my head gets ten times worse. "It shouldn't be so strange. You can do it too, right?"

"My powers are different."

"So you say..."

"Lita…"

I know she can see the pain written all over my face. For a moment there, I can sense a little sympathy from her voice, but her eyes are still so cold. It's hard to understand Pluto. "I'll be fine Sets… Trista… I'm sorry."

Her hand makes its way to my shoulder. "Let me look into this."

I smile. "Be my guest."

We each have a silent understanding, one that goes back before this life even started. I've come to understand things more now than I ever had in the past. What makes sense to me is that this is probably something that I have to get through myself. If the others knew, they wouldn't understand.

* * *

><p>"How much longer will they take?"<p>

I can't help but smile. The little girl crouched in front of the oven reminds me so much of how Serena used to be. "Patience."

She turns and puts on her best pout face. "But I'm hungry now…"

I kneel down next to her. "That won't make them bake any faster."

She sighs. "Fine, but what do we do while we wait?"

I turn to the sink. "Now we clean up. So all we have to do is eat." The sparkle in her eyes grows wider with each passing second. Yeah, she's definitely Serena's daughter. I don't have to say anything else. She practically sprints towards the dishes. "Careful there are others using the kitchen too."

She quickly bows to the other cooks, who do nothing but smile at the young princess. "I'm sorry." I can tell that they are just as amused with her as I am.

"Working the girl to death, eh Kino?"

I turn towards the door and see Amara standing against the frame with a motorcycle helmet in her hand. "Cleaning is part of cooking."

She runs her hands through her hair. "If you say so."

I smile and untie my apron. "Did you just get back?"

She nods. "Yeah. Traffic was a bitch though."

I smack her in the arm and motion towards the Princess. "Watch your language."

"She'll hear it eventually."

I roll my eyes. "And what would Michelle think if word gets out that Rini has caught onto your colourful language?"

I can't help but smile as the great senshi of Uranus cringes. "Point taken."

"Lita, I'm done! What do we do now?" Rini's smile grows wider. "Hi Amara!"

"Hey kiddo. What are you making in here?"

The young Princess straightens her back and puts her hands on her hips. "White chocolate cranberry cookies. Lita says it's her mom's recipe."

Amara turns slightly. "Is that so? Well they must be good then."

I nod. "Of course they are." The moment the final word leaves my tongue, the timer rings. Before I can say anything else, Rini is already off towards the oven. "You'll have to excuse me."

Amara looks back to the hall. "No worries, Kino. I've got to get ready for tonight anyway. You haven't forgotten right?"

I sigh. "How could I?"

"I don't understand why you're so against-"

"Please don't." Both of us are aware of my sudden shift in tone. "I'm sorry, but I'd rather not talk about it."

She shrugs. "Suit yourself." And just like that, the Princess of Uranus disappears into the hall.

"Haruka…" The name barely escapes my lips.

"Lita, come on. They're going to burn."

I smile and turn back to the oven. "They will be fine. Have you set up the cooling racks?"

My body seems to move on autopilot now. I don't think that Rini has noticed. It suddenly feels as if everything has shifted. I can't help but feel a headache coming on. Still, I make sure that the smile on my face never falters. The last thing I need is for the young Princess to worry. She would be just like her mother in that aspect as well.

* * *

><p>The resurrection of Endymion's Shitennou. I remember the exact moment when Neo-Queen Serenity brought it up. The memories had just started coming then. Before I knew it, the hatred I felt for men I had never met was stronger than anything I had ever encountered. I could see the looks my friends were giving me. It was a mixture of worry and disbelief. I am all for giving people a second chance, but this… it seems that my past won't let me forget.<p>

Every time I transform, it feels as if I am a foreigner in my own skin. I try to push the sensation as far back in my mind as I can. Crystal Tokyo is the one Utopia of this planet. Neo-Queen Serenity holds one of the most prominent positions in the world. Talk of her senshi is legendary, and though peace throughout the world is still a little ways off, in Crystal Tokyo there is no violence.

I know it is selfish of me, but sometimes I miss the thrill of the fight. There is nothing more satisfying than looking your enemy in the eye before striking them down. I don't know if those thoughts come from the this life or my last.

"Hey Jupiter, wait up." Venus, there's no mistaking her voice. "Jeez you walk fast."

I shake my head. "No, it's just because I have longer legs than you do."

"Well that's for sure." Both of us make our way out into the gardens. There's no mistaking the smile on her face. She has something that she wants to tell me.

"Don't tell me that you're just out on a stroll."

She shrugs. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Just a little."

"Well, you're no fun."

Mina Aino, her and I have been friends since middle school and yet when I look at her now, I see arrogance covered by pride. It's essential that I keep reminding myself that she isn't Princess Minako. "I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"Oh come now. Don't get all depressed on me. Where's your perky spirit gone?"

I sigh. "I think you're the only person I've ever known to be perky."

"Now I know something is bugging you. You know you can tell me, right?"

I turn away. "It's nothing.

She nods. "You can't fool me, Jupiter."

"I don't know what I should tell you."

She pauses. "Lita, you should tell me everything. That's what friends do."

I smile. "Don't worry about me. I've just been stressed lately." Before I know what's happening, Mina grabs my hand and pulls me towards the palace. "Wait, Mina what are we-"

"Oh shush. All this talk is getting me down. How about we go see what Amy and Raye are up to?"

It's a distraction. I've known Mina for so many years. If something is troubling you then she tries her hardest to get your mind off it. In some ways I admire her charisma. I guess she isn't our leader for nothing. She forgets that both of us have duties that need our attention, but right now I don't seem to mind at all. The world is peaceful right now so why not enjoy it while it is here?

* * *

><p>"Jupiter, how are you?" Neo-Queen Serenity stands in front of me with one of Rini's cookies in her hands. Mercury and Mars stand off to the side, deeply immersed in conversation, while Venus speaks with Endymion. All we're waiting for are the Outer guardians.<p>

"A little tired, but that's all."

She smiles. "You've been spreading yourself thin lately."

I shake my head. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Lita…"

"Your majesty, I'm fine."

She goes to speak, but stops as Uranus and Neptune enter with Saturn and Pluto close behind. I take this opportunity to step back and avoid the remainder of our conversation.

"Your highness." Each of them bows one by one. Neo-Queen Serenity still looks uncomfortable with her friends treating her differently. It's been so long and yet it's as if we're doing it for the first time.

We all stand and form a circle. "Like I said before, this is going to take a lot of power."

My mind screams to protest, but I know it will be futile. My feelings aside, the amount of power needed to bring back the Shitennou will severely weaken the Silver Crystal. I expressed this as a concern, but once again, I was in the minority. Amara agreed with me, but it was still seven to two.

Venus nods. "We understand." The pain in my chest starts throbbing once again. It's so unexpected, and yet it has become so familiar to me. I wince slightly, something that doesn't go unnoticed by Pluto.

Before I know it, Endymion places four stones on the ground in front of the Queen. I feel the shift in energy as the Silver Crystal appears. The Queen closes her eyes and whispers words that I can't quite hear. Outside, I can feel the clouds forming over the palace. I try to stop them, but the storm seems to be acting on its own.

"Awaken."

I turn back just as a blinding light circles the stones. This is the power of the silver crystal. My hands are shaking now. All of us are forced to take a step back as the energy increases. King Endymion stands next to his wife without faltering. I can see the curiosity in his eyes. These were his protectors. All of us watch as the stones glow into coloured lights. Their forms expand. I look away.

"By the gods… where are we?"

Sparks dance between my fingers now. Neo-Queen Serenity staggers into her husband's arms. Four men now stand in confusion. Venus is the first to step forward. "You're in the Crystal Palace."

Zoicite is the first to move. "Serenity?"

The alarms go off in my mind as I turn to Pluto. She looks as surprised as I do. Kunzite smiles. "Minako, is that you?"

They do remember, how is this possible. Jadeite turns frantically. "Endymion, what has happened? Where is the enemy?"

That is when _he_ looks into my eyes. Without so much as a word he runs forward and wraps his arms around me. It takes a lot of self-control for me to resist the urge to seriously injure this man. All eyes are on us now. His voice is but a whisper that only I can hear. "Mako... thank the gods you are safe."

Before I know what is happening, he pulls me into a kiss. That one action pushes me over the edge. The echoes of the storm break all silence that there might have been. I let the lightning fly through my fingers as I strike him back. There is pure murder in my eyes. "Don't you dare touch me."

The onslaught is immanent. The lightning never stops surging. Uranus rushes forward and grabs his collar. "Where the hell do you get off?"

I have every intention of unleashing a neverending storm. I'm sure the others can see the rage in my eyes. Thunder booms, mimicking each step I take.

"Jupiter, Uranus, that's enough. The four of them are confused." Neo-Queen Serenity's words do little to calm my anger.

I look to Nephrite. Uranus throws him to the ground with little effort. The message in his eyes is one of heartbreak. I show no sign of weakness. "I apologize. He caught me off guard."

Uranus rolls her eyes. "He should be the one apologizing."

And with those words I turn away. I can't look at him. Just being here makes me sick. King Endymion addresses his former Shitennou, but I don't hear his words. Those four men don't belong in this time. It is because of them that the moon kingdom fell.

I leave the first chance I get. The storm still hasn't faded yet. My headache grows worse. I feel as if I want to lock myself in my room and never come out. "Lita?"

I glance over my shoulder and see Mercury. "What is it?"

She smiles. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

I nod. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"You always say that."

I sigh. "I just need time to think, that's all."

I walk on, and she doesn't follow. No one can understand how thankful I am that she never pries. Several guards look my way as I pass. I know what they are thinking. A storm in this utopia can only mean trouble. Regardless I continue on with my head held high. If there is one thing that I've always loved, it is a good storm in the middle of summer.


	2. The Forgotten Planet

**Wow! I'm glad there is still interest in this storyline. Thank you to all who have reviewed so far. I enjoyed looking through your comments :)**

**Now, on with the story...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The blood trickles down my knuckles. It seems that even this training has lost its hold over me. The sky has returned to its natural blue, and as a result I am saddened. Still, I suppose I shouldn't be dwelling on this. There are more important matters that need tending to. I pick up my bag and start the short trek back to the palace. The air seems to be heavier than usual. Nephrite... my mind always seems to return to him. In the past he was the one person I was so close to giving everything to.

_"I need to go back to Earth."_

Those words had hurt more than I thought they would have.

_"Then go."_

I push the memory from my mind. "I don't need to be reminded of this…"

"Reminded of what?" Jadeite stands directly in front of me with a couple of books in his hands. When did he get there? Perhaps I just wasn't paying attention. "Oh, I apologize, Jupiter. That wasn't my place."

I take one step back. "What are you doing out here?"

He holds up one of the books. "I thought I'd find a quiet place to read."

I look closer. "An atlas?"

He nods. "Earth's geography has shifted quite a bit since the last time… well since I remember it anyway."

"Can you even read it?"

He shrugs. "I just need the pictures."

"What are you looking for?"

He smiles. "I just wanted to see if I could find the old Kingdom."

I turn. "It's been thousands of years though."

"I know."

I do remember the place that he's looking for. Truth is that I doubt it still exists. "Well good luck with that." I turn away.

I can still feel his eyes on me, even as I take the first few steps. "Why do you hate us?"

The question is simple, but it holds more weight than I'm sure he knows. Hate? I suppose I do hate the Shitennou. When I was younger, before all the memories, I used to think that it was impossible to truly hate anyone. I thought that there was always a balance to the world. Everything has both good and evil resonating within them. I was so naive. "It's not that I hate you, it is that I don't trust you."

I expect him to challenge my words with some immature comeback, but instead he nods with a smile on his face. "I guess that is understandable. We've only just met." I remember the look in his eyes when his arrows hit my body. The sting of betrayal never died. I remain guarded; something that I'm sure he can sense.

"I should be going."

He steps forward. "Look, I'm sorry if I've offended you in some way. Neo-Queen Serenity told us that in this life we threatened the peace of this planet."

It wasn't just this life you threatened. "Are you looking for sympathy?"

He shakes his head. "Of course not. No man looks for sympathy."

I roll my eyes. "I'm sure."

He can sense the tension between us. "I know it's not my place, but don't blame Nephrite. He loved Queen Makoto, and I don't think he told her before he left to fight with us."

_"I'll be back, I promise."_

I step back. "I'm not her."

"But you look just like her, right down to the marks on your wrists. The only thing you're missing are the battle scars." The wind gently moves between us. I avoid his gaze. There's nothing more that I want to say to him. Jadeite turns back to the forest. "On second thought, I know that you're not Makoto. She at least had the decency to respect us."

"Respect is earned."

He nods. "But I can see that your mind is already made up about us. Good day, Jupiter."

I don't say a word as he starts walking. How could he not remember what he had done? Betrayal is not something that is easily forgotten. The pain they caused is real and I'm having a hard time forgetting it. The truth is that whether I want to or not, I won't forget.

* * *

><p>Mercury and Zoicite sit side by side in the library. It seems that some things won't ever change. I can see how close he's getting to her and I can't help but feel angry. I would never forgive myself if they had to go through that heartbreak again. Part of me attempts to reason that I'm just being paranoid, but my gut says otherwise. Regardless, I continue down the hall with a pile of documents tucked under my arm. The delegates of the world are meeting here tomorrow and there is much to prepare.<p>

"Hey, Lita!"

I turn around to see Molly standing at the edge of the grand staircase with a little boy holding her hand. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

She smiles. "Visiting Serena, what else? Do you know if she's busy?"

"I think she's speaking with several advisors about the agenda tomorrow, but you guys can wait with me if you want. My office is across from the conference hall."

She nods. "That would be great."

After several moments I open the door to my office and motion for the two to make themselves comfortable. Molly and I aren't particularly close, but I remember who she was.

"So how are you doing?"

She smiles. "Just fine. Me and the little guy are getting on." I look down to the timid child. I must tower over him like a giant. He moves behind his mother's leg just as I kneel down closer to his level. "Come on Max, don't be shy. This is one of mommy's old friends from school."

I nod. "Last time I saw you was when you were a baby." Still, he doesn't move. "Hey, I have an idea. Want to see something cool?"

He looks at me with cautious eyes. I set the documents on the desk and clap my hands together. Both Molly and Max watch as a tiny dragon emerges from my hands. "Woah." The kid steps forward for the first time and watches as I manipulate the energy. The moment the dragon touches the ground, the current is complete. "Where did he go?"

I smile. "When electricity is grounded it travels."

He looks up to Molly. "Mom, did you see it?"

She nods. "Yes I did." Both of them take a seat while I straighten up my desk. Molly is a lot calmer than she used to be, but then again we both know why. I hand Max my mini computer to play with while they wait.

"Thanks, Lita."

I smile. "You're welcome. He seems to be enjoying himself."

She sighs. "You've probably just become his hero with that little electric dragon."

"Well, that means he'll never forget this place."

"Yeah that's true." She seems distant. "So how are you doing? Met anyone yet?"

I laugh. "No, I have a feeling I won't be as lucky as you were."

"I wouldn't give up. Love happens when you least expect it to." The air is slightly colder than it was when we first entered. I stand and walk across the room to the thermostat. "Has Serena forgiven me?"

I stop. "She never took offense."

She sighs. "I came here to apologize."

"I think she'll just be happy to see you."

"I don't deserve a friend like her."

I remember the last time Molly was in this palace. It was the day Melvin died. She cried and begged for Serena to bring him back, but when it's a person's time nothing can erase fate. The silver crystal grants humans long life and nothing more. Even in Crystal Tokyo, life comes to an end eventually, and while most of its citizens have lived for centuries, death can never be escaped.

"Don't be silly." Before I can say anything else, a light knock echoes from the door. "Come in."

The handle clicks out of place as Nephrite walks in. "Lady Jupiter I was wondering…"

Molly's eyes are fixed on the man in front of her. "N…Nephrite?"

He pauses. "I'm sorry, we haven't met. I'm afraid that I don't know your name."

She goes to speak, but I stand before she says a word. "Did you need something?"

Nephrite's attention turns to me. "It can wait until later. I apologize for the intrusion." His eyes never leave mine.

"Will it take long?"

He shakes his head. "No, but-"

I turn to Molly. "Excuse me for a moment."

"Lady Jupiter I can come back later."

I walk around until I am directly in front of him. "But you have my attention now. Take it or leave it."

He takes a deep breath and turns slightly. "As you wish."

I step past him out into the hall. He follows and closes the door behind us. "So."

He clears his throat and bows his head. "I just… wanted to apologize for earlier. You look remarkably like someone I know… or knew I guess."

I lied. "You don't need to apologize. I've already forgotten about it."

He pushes his hands into his pockets. "I… don't expect you to understand, but you look so much like... her..."

The memories start running through my mind. "It's ok."

He closes his eyes. "Do you know what happened? To the Silver Millennium that is."

"Luna and Artemis would probably know the most."

He nods. "I tried asking them, but they only remember bits and pieces."

There was a war that tore everyone apart. "They would know the most, besides Pluto."

He sighs. "This time and place is quite foreign to me. I'm not used to it."

"It'll grow on you."

His eyes drift away. "It's not the same."

For the longest time, all he does is stand there. I can't help but wince as my headache returns. My sudden movement catches his attention. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." I brush past him and reach for the door.

"Jupiter…" Before I know it his hand is around my arm. I pull it back.

"Don't do that."

He looks away. "I'm sorry."

I turn the handle. "Is that all you wanted?"

He nods. "Yes..."

And with those words he takes a step back as I walk in and close the door behind me. Molly still sits there with a look of confusion on her face. Serenity once told me that she and Nephrite had been close before his death in this life. Apparently there was still some good in him. I can't see him in the same light. To me he will always be the man who helped destroy everything I held dear. I killed him and yet here he stands. Pluto was right, death is not an eternal concept.

"How is he..."

I look to Molly. "It's a long story. I'd rather let Serena tell you."

In that moment I hear voices in the hall. I can only assume that the conference has finished. Still, security needs to increase. These meetings will be going on all week. I lead Molly and Max out into the halls, past the various advisors to Serenity herself. There are no words that could describe their reunion. Even as a Queen, Serena has never forgotten her old friends. I step back and turn to several guards. "Make sure all preparations for tomorrows negotiations are complete."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

><p>I walk through the halls with my head held high. There's a light breeze in the distance. I can feel its touch even through these walls. In the distance are several voices emanating from the throne room. Today Crystal Tokyo is the center of the world treaty negotiations. As a result I am patroling the west tower with Hotaru. I'm sure the others have similar duties.<p>

I'm not a huge fan of letting so many important people occupy the palace, but Mercury assures me that it is the safest place for the meeting. I can't relax. My mind continues to jump between our security plans. I watch everything, from the movements of the guards to the positioning of the senshi.

"The winds are restless today."

I turn to Saturn. "Is that bad?"

She nods. "It means the balance has shifted."

We both walk together past several guards lining the doorways. "Balance always shifts."

The glaive she carries is a recurring image in my memories. It is the reason we are still alive. I guess destruction has the potential to bring peace. The violence of this world never escapes me. Jupiter always rebuilt itself. No matter what we destroyed, it could always be replaced. I'll never forget the cries of battle. I take one more step before stopping at the edge of the balcony. There's a faint ticking sound in the distance.

"Can you hear that?"

Saturn closes her eyes. "Yes, but I don't think it's anything to worry about." We both continue on. Her steps are lighter than mine. I look up and see the sun setting behind the mountains. The sky is painted a beautiful scarlet and yet it feels as if it's out of place. That is when I feel it, the light sound of swift motion. I stop and turn, but my attention is quickly shifted. "What is that?"

In the middle of the sky rests what looks to be a black patch. I have little time to say anything in response before the ground begins to shake. Saturn looks to me before losing her balance. My instincts take over as a large ball of dark energy flies towards us. I pull Saturn back and take the hit dead on. My skin feels as if it is burning. Before I know it, Saturn recovers with her glaive in hand. She reaches to heal my wounds but stops after the realization that they are healing themselves.

"Jupiter?"

I drop to my knees. "Hotaru, get to the Queen."

She pauses for a moment. The others would have hesitated to stay, but Saturn and I share the same philosophy when it comes to our duties. If someone is bold enough to attack the Crystal Palace then the threat is more than minor. "I understand."

And with those words she vaults over the balcony and proceeds to cross the courtyard. This energy feels so familiar. Regardless, I force myself to stand. I've felt this before.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Energy from the dark crystal can be rather harsh to humans."

The voice is so familiar. I turn and summon the power of the storm. Standing in front of me with arms crossed is someone that I hadn't seen in over a thousand years. "Rubeus."

He smiles. "Well now. I guess there is no need for introductions. You must be Jupiter. Wiseman has told us so much about all of you senshi." I don't waste time. The lightning flies from my hands, but he disappears from sight. "That was rather pitiful."

Before I know it, I'm hit hard from behind. I can feel the rage mounting. "You coward. Face me head on."

His laugh echoes all around me. "A coward runs away, I merely hide in plain sight."

I clench my fists. "How dare you attack this place?"

"We only seek to take what is rightfully ours."

There's a split second when I can hear his movement. I turn in time to dodge the beam of energy heading my way. The thunder roars overhead now as I lunge forward and tackle him over the balcony. In the distance I can hear the fightning. Mars' flames climb the sky without mercy. I see them for a split second before focusing. I hold onto Rubeus, but I can feel his weight lessen beneath my grip. He disappears a mere moment before hitting the ground, leaving me to roll back to my feet. "Where are you?" Before I know what is happening, I'm struck in all directions by waves of dark energy. My transformation seems to be fading. "What's happening?" I fall back against the palace walls. Standing in front of me are Rubeus and several droids. I look down and realize that I've detransformed completely.

"Our dark crystal is a thousand times stronger than your silver one."

I smile. "Do you think that crystals are the source of our power?"

He laughs. "Don't lie, we know it is. Without it you're only human."

"None of us are really human."

He nods. "We know the story, but Nemesis will crush this planet and its Queen like it should have over a millennia ago."

Nemesis... the one planet that couldn't be found. If we had then maybe the Silver Alliance wouldn't have fallen so easily. In the past, I never held such distain for my enemies, but this is different. I reach into my pocket for my henshin stick, but it's gone.

"Looking for this?" My eyes widen as I see the one tool that I have used for centuries resting beneath his boot. A sadistic smile appears on his face as he stomps down. "Now you are powerless. I'll make you scream in terror."

Sparks still dance across my skin. "How dare you..." I don't know how, but I feel as if nature can still hear me.

A dark of energy begins to form in the palm of his hand. "The black moon will reign over this planet, and I'm going to love watching each of you fall."

"Jovians don't fall."

His attack comes again, and I'm ready to face it. Before I know what is happening, the storm roars in the distance. I close my eyes and try to call on my powers. The scars on my wrists glow as both the earth and the storm heeds my commands. "What is this?" Before he can say anything else, the ground shakes as roots break the surface and block his strike. For a moment, he stands there with nothing to say.

"I don't need a crystal to beat you."

He watches as I charge my fists with the lightning of the storm. "I'll enjoy watching you-" But he stops with a strange expression on his face. I quickly look around. There is no one else, but the droids. "It seems that you have survived the first strike. My Prince wishes to regroup. Luck is on your side today. I'm sure we will meet again, Jupiter."

I don't waste time in throwing my lightning. When my attack clears, there is no one in sight. My hands are still curled into fists. I take several steps forward. My breathing is slow, but heavy. My insides feel as if they are being torn apart. Something doesn't feel right.

"Lady Jupiter? Are you alright?"

I turn and see Kunzite rushing to my side. "I'm fine."

He steps forward. "Forgive me, but do you need-"

"I said I'm fine." My right hand instinctively touches my chest. It's as if I'm searching for a wound that isn't there. Regardless, I straighten myself. "Where are the others?"

He looks on. "Saturn and Mercury are with the Queen, but I don't know about anyone else."

I nod. "Find any guards you can and make your way to Serenity and Endymion."

"I should help you."

"No, there isn't time. We need to regroup. The delegates are our first priority."

"You're hurt-"

"Just go!"

Kunzite pauses before turning away. He hurries off into the palace leaving me to gather my thoughts. I don't want to trust him, but right now I don't really have a choice. There was pain in his eyes. It was far different from the bloodlust of the battlefield. The image of my sword sliding across his throat never leaves my mind.

I resist the urge to scream out in pain. My body feels like its burning. That is when I feel it; the light sting from my palm. Blood? A sense of nostalgia rushes over me. "Damn." Before I know it that same sting appears on the left side of my face. I touch my cheek and see the same unmistakable red. There's no way... These wounds are from the past. The only ones that couldn't be healed.

What is happening to me? I kneel down next to my broken henshin stick. The sting of my open wounds being touched by rain never escapes me. This is the familiar sensation of battle. The thunder roars as I stand and turn back to the palace. I remember when Rini first came to the past and told us that her home was in danger. She was so scared back then. I won't let that happen now. To declare war on Crystal Tokyo means to face the wrath of Jupiter. Even without my transformation the storm is forever on my side. Nothing will stand in my way.


	3. The Scars of Battle

Chapter 3

Why did I believe in her; the Princess that wasted the lives of men and allowed the enemy to be victorious? I've been asking myself this for a while now. I took an oath and she was the reason that it was broken. I remember feeling so much sadness eclipsed by anger. What kind of person gives up when there is still hope? Part of me knows that I will never forgive her. Love is not worth throwing your life away for. Her and I are completely different, but she will always be my responsibility.

There's a sense of calm within me now. I can feel my heart racing louder than it has ever before. Three wounds rest emblazoned on my skin. Each has their own story to tell. I cut my palm the day I ascended to the throne. It was a symbol of Jupiter's power. The wound on my face was inflicted by an enemy; a reminder of my mortality. And finally, the cut on my left arm; given to me by the man I cared for. It just goes to show you that trust can easily be misplaced.

Everywhere I walk, there is a remnant of some battle, and while the palace itself rests unscathed, the grounds look as if they have been torn to shreds. The storm is gone now and yet I can still feel its presence in my veins. I'm walking, but I don't know where to. My blood drips to the ground. Right now it feels both foreign and familiar.

I drop onto the damp grass just beyond the gardens. Why am I going this way? I should be with my Queen. "But is she really my Queen?" I shake my head. "Of course she is… damn what's wrong with me…"

I touch the ground and watch as the grass grows rapidly beneath my hand. These are the powers I hadn't learned in the past. I smile, it's like the plants can hear me. Nature really is on my side.

"Was there ever a doubt in your mind? You are a descendent of Jove after all." The voice is in my head. I know it is, but I still look around for it's owner.

I push off the ground and stand. I've wasted enough time as it is. The others might need my help. I make my way through the palace. Several guards watch as I pass, but I ignore them. The only thought in my mind is to get to Serenity and Endymion. I can hear voices up ahead. Several delegates hurry by with an escort of guards. There's fear in their eyes. I suppose I don't blame them. This place isn't safe anymore.

"Jupiter…" My name is spoken just above a whisper. Venus stands just outside the doors with her eyes wider than I think I had ever seen them before.

"Mina."

She doesn't say anything for a moment. "Your face… it's…"

"I know."

She follows the trail of blood down my arm. "You're bleeding all over. Here, I'll take you to the infirmary."

"I'm fine-"

"Like hell you are." A wave of pain rips through my chest again as my knees start to buckle. Venus catches me just as my legs start to give out. "Amara, I need some help!"

Uranus comes running out of the room. Before I have the time to protest, I feel myself being supported from both sides. They exchange words, but I don't hear them. My eyes grow heavy but the pain of my wounds has left me. I hate it when people worry about me, and this moment is no different.

* * *

><p><em>"Shino, how many are there to the East?"<em>

_He turns. "Scouts count only a thousand."_

_I nod. "Alright, take a division and finish them quickly. The rest of the army will march to the north and meet the enemy head on."_

_"Is that wise? We should ride on ahead until we can flank them on the west side."_

_I shake my head. "No, there's a village in the way."_

_"We'll lose more men."_

_I smile. "Are you questioning me, Shino?"_

_He bows. "Forgive me Princess."_

_"It's alright just take the men and go. We need to end this swiftly before they can regroup."_

_I can feel the end drawing near. These wars are pointless, and yet they are fought just the same. The storm echoes overhead. To win a battle one needs more than strength; they need courage. _

Distant memories are so familiar to me. I've practically lived a thousand years. I wake up only to feel a light sting on my arm. Mercury stands over me with a bandage in her hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

I lean back. "How long have I been here?"

"About a day. You lost a lot of blood." I reach up with my right hand and feel the cut on my face. "I don't know how you managed that one. Any closer and you would have lost your eye."

I did know that. "Where's Serenity?"

She smiles. "She's with Venus and Mars. Don't worry, she's fine."

"We were attacked."

She nods. "I suppose it was inevitable. We knew that the Black Moon would attack us ever since Rini first went to the past."

"Is she still here?"

"As far as I know. That only means that the worst is yet to come." I push myself to sit up. "Hey, come on. You shouldn't be moving around too much."

I sigh. "My wounds are bandaged. I'm fine now."

Mercury looks around as if to call someone to help her, but we're the only two in the room. "Lita, please…"

"Amy, I'm fine." I swing my legs out of bed.

"Alright, but just slow down. There's something else that I was meaning to ask you."

I nod. "Go ahead."

She turns slightly. "Where did you get those marks?"

"Sorry?"

"The ones on your wrists-"

She stops, not just for a moment or a second, but indefinitely. It's not just her words, but her breathing as well. I stand and walk around her, but her eyes don't follow me. What is this?

"You need to choose your next words carefully."

I turn to the window and see Pluto looking out at the courtyard. "What are you doing?"

"Maintaining order."

I smile. "So you stopped time just to tell me to be careful?"

"That and other things." She pushes off the wall. "I've spoken to Cronos about everything that has happened, but he's never been one to give straight answers."

"Like father like daughter."

She smiles. "I suppose so."

"What did he say?"

"He said that the storm never stopped raging."

I smile. "You're right. I'm not going to get a straight answer."

There's a part of me that wishes for closure in some way, shape or form. Pluto looks to me as if trying to search for another answer, but we both know that some things in this world just can't be explained. "I'm going to have to go back to the gates."

I nod. "Don't worry, I'll figure this out myself."

"I'm not worried about you; I'm worried about the time stream."

"Well that's reassuring."

She closes her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"There is no reason for you to be sorry. It's been this way since back in the Silver Millennium. I don't blame you for doing your duty."

"But I blame myself."

"Setsuna…"

She bows. "I think you understand that you're not human anymore."

There's no shock in my eyes. "I never was human to begin with. This body… maybe, but I have and will always be Jovian."

She smiles. "That is Makoto talking."

I ignore her comment. "I can't hide this anymore."

She nods. "I know. I've seen what is to come."

For a single moment I fall back to my memories. Wars are hardly fought without casualties of some kind. I think back to the days when the alliance was strongest, but the truth is that it was never as strong as it seemed. I close my eyes. "Setsuna… why do you believe in her?"

She can sense the change in tone. "I suppose you are talking about Serenity." I nod. "I believe in her because she is this planet's future. Do you not agree?"

I turn. "I believed in her once because she was everything that I wasn't. She had a future away from violence, and she had someone that cared for her, but now I can feel that there is a part of me that hates her for what she did. I know I shouldn't…"

Pluto puts her hand on my shoulder. "This life is different from the last. If you let your memories govern your judgment then all this might fall apart."

"She's still young and naïve. She's just better at hiding it now. Whether I like it or not, the past has made me who I am now."

"I can't tell you what to do, but I trust that it will be the right thing."

I nod. "You always speak to me as if this is the last time we'll see each other."

She turns. "That is because there is only so much that even I can see."

We all have ghosts that hide in our pasts. Pluto is no different. "Alright then."

She bows. "Goodbye, Jupiter."

And with those words, her hold on time fades away. Mercury never completes her sentence; instead she frantically stares at the empty space in front of her. "What in the-"

"Amy."

She turns. "How did you-"

"We should all meet and discuss our counterattack."

"Just wait a second."

I turn. "There isn't time to wait. It's already been a day. They probably have a second plan ready."

She steps forward. "You're in no condition to be putting anymore strain on your body, especially when you can't transform."

"What?"

She sighs. "Your henshin stick. Saturn found it after you were brought here."

"I don't need it."

"So what you're just going to pound the enemy with your fists."

I turn. "I don't expect you to understand."

"I would like to, if you would tell me." There's anger in her eyes. It's such a strange look on her, even in the past.

"Amy… I'm sorry."

She shakes her head. "What's wrong with you, Lita? It's like you're a completely different person."

I close my eyes. "Everything has just… changed that's all. It's me, not you alright?"

She doesn't say anything. I don't know what I was expecting. I know I should feel bad about what I said, but I don't. It's like there's a barrier between us now. I go to leave and she doesn't stop me. Instead she turns away as I walk out. The air is calm, but the light smell of battle is still present. Something has to be done.

* * *

><p>I walk through the halls of the Crystal Palace with little conviction. Voices seem to be screaming in my head. Part of me wonders if I'm just imagining all of this. I waste no time in making my way to my quarters. It's darker than usual. I pull open my dresser and throw some clothes onto the bed. That is when a knock echoes from the doorway.<p>

"Lita?"

I turn in time to see both Uranus and Neptune. "Is there something you need?"

Neptune seems taken back by my words. "Neo-Queen Serenity has summoned all of us. Mercury wanted us to make sure you're coming."

Mercury… of course she would. "Let me get changed first."

"Alright."

Both of them turn away. They stand like guards at my door. I can't help but feel a little threatened. Moments pass as I quickly change. I hate walking through the halls in this casual attire, but I don't have a choice. In this moment, I miss the armor that use to fit so perfectly.

"You two don't have to be my escorts."

Uranus shrugs. "We're all going to the same place anyway."

Perhaps her words were meant to sound reassuring, but they were far from it. We walk on in silence. I can feel their eyes on me. It's as if they are studying my movements. When we finally reach the throne room, I quickly realize that we are the last to arrive. Sitting on the King's right is his four Shitennou, all of which stare on in amazement. Nephrite turns away. I can see the confusion flowing through him as I take my seat.

The room is filled with so many separate emotions, and yet I can still feel the rising tension over them all. No one says anything and that is what is the most disconcerting. Pluto's empty seat is the only thought in my mind. Now is when it begins.

"Jupiter."

I turn to the Queen. Her eyes are still filled with the innocence of a child. "Your majesty."

"I believe we all have some things to discuss."

"I assume that is why we're here." The tone in my voice shifts. This isn't the time to be gentle. Our enemy has a distinct advantage and that is never good. I sit straight with my hands folded in my lap just waiting for someone else to speak.

From here on I realize that I'm sitting in a room full of strangers. Across the way are four men that look at me with both recognition and fear. They know who I was and they know who I am now. The five of us seem to have developed a silent understanding. Nephrite still can't look at me and I don't care. There is little stopping me from striking him down this very second. Neither of us trust each other and that is fine with me.

All those years ago, Saturn told me that my soul was always crying. I didn't know what she meant until this moment. My soul doesn't cry out of sadness, but out of anger. I am the senshi of courage and protection; the Queen amongst Princesses. To grant others blissful ignorance, I let go of all sympathy. This moment is no different. Here I take all the horrors of the past onto my shoulders. Lita, Makoto… it doesn't matter what they call me. Jove is my guardian, and I am the last daughter of Jupiter.


	4. The Fallen Senshi

Chapter 4

Silence. It always bothers me to a certain extent. There's much that one can read into when there is nothing being said. Right now, even though it is quiet, their thoughts seem to fill the room. I refuse to be the first to speak. Nephrite continues to shift in his seat. I'm sure that I'm not the only one that has noticed.

"The fire showed me the end of the world."

I turn to Mars, she looks slightly uncomfortable. Venus sighs. "It won't happen. Our past selves defeat them, remember?"

Mars shakes her head. "No, I didn't see the end of this world, I saw the past."

Neptune turns. "I will admit that I have also seen certain things. Just images really. They don't make any sense."

Images, and visions. Seeing it is one thing, but remembering and feeling it is another. Neo-Queen Serenity straightens herself. "What did you see?"

Mars closes her eyes. "Nemesis."

Uranus clenches her fists. "Well where is it? We can go on the offensive if we know where it is."

"I don't know. Amy and I already spoke about it. Apparently the planet emits a form of negative energy that counteracts the scanners."

Saturn looks ahead. "There must be a way."

Venus turns. "But why did you see Nemesis in a vision of the past?"

Jadeite raises his hand. "I remember that Nemesis was our enemy during the war. There were rebellions. People were being manipulated by the dark energy."

King Endymion nods. "Is there anything else you remember?"

Kunzite shrugs. "All the planets were falling. The four of us went back to Earth to defend the royal family. I don't know what happened."

Zoicite clears his throat. "Queen Serenity was trying to be diplomatic, but nothing worked. I remember that many of the senshi were injured before the war had formally began."

The images of both Uranus and Neptune bleeding in front of me are still heavy in my mind. King Endymion then looks to Nephrite. "Do you remember anything?"

He looks away. "Nothing of importance."

Kunzite interjects. "All of you have to realize that we remember every one of you being so different. We had... lives and different relationships with each of you."

Neo-Queen Serenity leans forward. "I understand this is difficult."

Zoicite bows his head. "All I know is that Jupiter had given reinforcements to all the other planets at the expense of breaking up her reserve forces."

There were reinforcements, but they never held. I realize now that if I had been selfish and pooled the army on Jupiter then we probably could have won. Too many people died for nothing. I will not overstep Serenity's power, but I will do everything I can to make sure that mistake won't be made here. I sit with my arms crossed. Everything keeps playing out over and over in my head.

An hour seems to go by and I don't even notice. I'm too busy thinking about the time line. Yes, it's true that Rini will take the Silver Crystal, but because we know about it, should we prevent her from taking it? If she takes it then our past selves will win, but her going back in time in the first place must have disrupted some order.

"... I think that's the best course of action." Neo-Queen Serenity then turns to me. "Jupiter, I don't want you to take offense, but I think it's best that you stay with Rini, and let us handle the others for now."

I smile. "Is it because I can't transform?"

For some reason all eyes are on me now. I didn't say anything bold or out of the ordinary. "No, we're just worried that's all."

I nod. "I assure you I'm fine."

Mars speaks. "But your wounds haven't healed yet."

"They're minor."

Venus leans forward. "No they're not. Quit being so stubborn."

"I'm not being stubborn, I'm being rational. Things might not play out the way we think they will. You remember right? The four inner guardians, we were all transformed and holding a barrier for Crystal Tokyo. Obviously that's changed. Which means we can't rely on past knowledge. We need to study the enemy and devise a strategy. If we go rushing in blind then we'll be defeated without hesitation."

Uranus smiles. "Woah there Kino, I think you're reading too far into this."

"And I don't think any of you are seeing the bigger picture."

Mercury stands. "I didn't want to bring it up this way, but I think we all need to talk about something other than the enemy."

I know exactly where this is going. "I'd rather we didn't."

Venus nods. "No, I agree with Amy. I've noticed some things as well."

Neo-Queen Serenity sighs. "Alright let's hold on. I don't want this to-"

I lean back. "Become an argument?"

Mars turns. "How dare you interrupt her?"

I close my eyes. "I'm just stating the obvious."

All eyes are on me now. I can see both Uranus and Neptune reaching for their talismans. Mercury takes a step forward. "Who are you? Lita would never speak to any of us like that."

"Makoto..."

Everyone turns to see Nephrite staring straight at me. "Don't call me that."

He stands. "So I wasn't mistaken."

I clench my fists. "You are quite mistaken if you think you Shitennou know me at all."

Kunzite leans forward. "I'm not sure I understand what's going on."

Saturn looks forward. "She has seen what silence looks like."

King Endymion turns. "Hotaru, what do you mean?"

"She's lost herself."

Nephrite stands and walks towards me. He's being bold. "Makoto, tell me what happened."

His words are different, I hear and understand them, but I know the others don't. He's speaking Jovian. "Ask your precious stars."

"I'd rather hear it from you."

I turn away. "I killed you once, but you don't remember do you?"

He stops. "What are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter. I've come to hate the four of you." I then stand to meet him. "Mark my words Nephrite. If you or any of the Shitennou hurt them. I will bring you a death far worse than anything you have ever felt."

"Jupiter!"

I step back and look to the Queen. Her eyes are riddled with confusion. My words are no longer Jovian. "Your highness."

She bows her head. "What has happened to you, Lita?"

"So even the great Sailor Senshi fight amongst themselves." That voice. Everyone's standing now. I can sense a foreign presence. Mercury pulls out her computer, but I already know where he is. Dark energy, I can feel it in the air. That is when I see him. Prince Diamond floating above the Queen. The electricity wraps around my fingers as I throw the lightning. Everyone seems to be reacting so slow. In that moment he dodges my strike. "Impressive."

Saturn is already at the Queen's side with her glaive steady in hand. The others take a stance. The Shitennou stand next to Endymion with their swords drawn, but Nephrite hasn't left my side. I instinctively reach back but there are no swords on my shoulders.

Mars steps forward with fire in her hands. "I suggest you leave."

Neo-Queen Serenity raises her hand. "It's alright, Mars. It doesn't look like he is here to fight."

Prince Diamond slowly lowers himself to the ground. "No, you're right. I came only to see the women that stood their ground against those from the black moon. So these are the senshi that protect this planet."

"I'd rather we resolve this peacefully, without violence." Her words are just like her mother's were.

"You cast us away and then ask for peace. That's not how it works Serenity."

She sighs. "You seem to know much about me, but I'm afraid that I know little of you."

He smiles. "That isn't surprising. All those that have bore the name of Serenity have been supreme royalty. Generations do not change our fates. You and I are meant to do battle."

"But we don't have to."

He nods. "You are right. I must admit, I believe I could settle for a peaceful resolve."

The sparks still dance off my fists. There's another presence here somewhere. I turn my attention towards the hall. It's so faint.

"What do you propose?"

He bows. "Your beauty is overwhelming, perhaps a political union to calm my people."

It's not that far away. Behind me is a heated exchange of words. Endymion and Diamond. I'm not paying attention to that. There's something else happening here. "Help!" The voice is faint, but the others don't seem to hear it. Nephrite watches me carefully.

I push off my heels and sprint down the hall. I'm not sure if anyone has thought to follow me. There out in the courtyard stands Rini and a woman that I remember clearly as Emerald. I vault off the balcony and command the Earth beneath her feet. Roots break from the surface and wrap themselves around her body.

"What in the-"

"Lita!" Rini runs around Emerald and jumps into my arms. There's fire in my eyes as I slowly close my hand. The roots tighten with each passing second.

"How dare you try to take her. I should crush you."

Her laugh, I haven't forgotten it. Even if it has been over a thousand years, it is still one of the most distinct and annoying sounds that I have ever heard. In that moment I watch as she disappears. The young princess still holds on as tight as she can. I never drop my guard.

"Are you alright, princess?"

Her grip loosens. "Will she come back?"

"I won't let her." She nods. "Remember what Pluto told you, right? Make sure you have Luna P with you all the time."

"Ok."

It is here that I feel his presence standing behind me. Nephrite looks on with a face as cold as stone. "How did you know?" He speaks my planet's language as if it was his own. I haven't forgotten how determined he was to learn it.

"She called out."

He turns away. "You say that you've killed me before. I can't believe that."

"Then don't. As long as I remember the truth, then nothing else matters."

Rini tugs on my sleeve. "Lita?"

Behind me echo the sounds of frantic steps, a mixture of heels and boots. I open my hand and force the roots back into the ground. To my surprise, both Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion are the first to emerge from the palace. Behind them are Venus and Neptune. The Queen doesn't look at me, her focus is only on her child. I take no offense.

The princess lets go of me and runs to her parents. I turn back to the palace. The others still watch me closely, but none as close as Nephrite. "Jupiter." The voice belongs to Serenity.

I glance over my shoulder. "I swore to protect you and your family. Do you remember?" My words are just below a whisper, but I know she heard me.

"Lita..."

Neither of us trust each other. I see that clearly now. Perhaps my duty has changed. How can I protect someone that I don't believe in anymore? Times have changed. I take the silent steps back to the palace. Is Jove testing me?

* * *

><p>They're talking about me; I know they are. Every last one of them, even the Shitennou. Sometimes I feel as if I'm on the brink of madness. "Damn it, Pluto. Why aren't you here?" I know the answer to that question, but I still feel the need to ask it anyway.<p>

"Are you having doubts?" That voice again. It's all in my head. "You shouldn't ignore me. I can help."

I close my eyes. "The senshi of time couldn't help me."

"Because she isn't meant to."

I shake my head and concentrate hard on blocking the voice. For a moment I do hear silence. I look up at the stars and smile at how beautiful they look. Still, there is wave of sadness that comes over me. I don't cry, in fact it doesn't feel like I have shed real tears since the day Serenity died in my arms. It's strange, she was so light then. I could have sworn that she weighed no more than a child.

"I was going to ask you to marry me when the war was over."

Nephrite is quiet, but I knew he was standing against the palace walls. "Why do you persist with me?"

"Your friends are worried about you." He ignored my question completely.

"Leave me alone."

"You should talk to them. Explain what has happened. I'm sure Neo-Queen Serenity will-"

"Will what? Understand?"

He sighs. "Do you even understand?"

"Ask your stars, I'm sure they'll give you an answer." I start walking towards the main gates. I can hear his steps trudging behind. "Don't follow me."

"I won't ever stop following you."

I turn. "If you come any closer, then I will strike you down."

"Mako-"

"Just leave me alone."

To my surprise, he actually listens.

* * *

><p>I remember looking into Queen Serenity's eyes all those years ago. She commanded obedience and complete loyalty, but now as I look into the eyes of one of my oldest friends, I can't help that I don't feel the same sense of duty with her.<p>

"Lita." She says my name differently than before. There's no sense of caring in her voice. Only one other person ever spoke to me like that; her mother.

"I already know what you are going to say." I can feel the eyes of all my peers.

"Do you?"

I nod. "Yes. You can't trust me, so I need to go."

Mars steps forward. "It's not something she wants to do."

I smile. "I know that."

"Do you now?"

I look straight to Nephrite. "Yeah, I was once a Queen too." I then look to Endymion. "Do you trust them?"

He nods. "Yes."

"Then there is nothing I can do."

In my heart I know that duty pulls at my insides, but a good soldier knows what battles to fight. Pluto must have known that this would happen. Still, I know that I have to keep my word. I am the senshi that protects the senshi. "Lita Kino, as of this moment you are no longer a senshi serving under Neo-Queen Serenity." They still can't take my powers from me.

I look to Serenity. "Is this what you want?"

"This is what I have to do."

I turn away. "You can't fight this war without me."

"We have no choice."

"Yes you do! You always have a choice! Even then you had a choice!"

Before I know what is happening, both Uranus and Neptune are at my sides. "Lita, please."

I shake my head. "I lead the armies to battle! None of you remember. You were all supposed to escape. It was me that was pushing them back! I bled just as much as every soldier on that battlefield and you went and threw it all away! How dare you, Serenity! If I didn't promise your mother..." I pause. "You all died and I was left alone. I watched the world crumble." I then look to Mars. "It was hell." If there was understanding in her eyes then I didn't see it. Kunzite goes to speak, but decides against it. The Shitennou, men who betrayed the Moon Kingdom, are sitting as equals in the court that I used to know. I close my eyes. "You will lose this if you send me away."

"Lita..."

"I'm serious."

Mercury sighs. "Let us help you."

"You can't because none of you remember." I then look back to Serenity. "I have never been anything but loyal to you and your family."

"Jupiter, just go."

I turn. "You will need me and I won't be here. Can you live with that?" She doesn't say anything. I expected nothing less from her.

* * *

><p>The night air is cool against my face. I look down at my hands and can see nothing, but the blood that should be dripping from my palms. Saturn stands behind me, watching. "Do you need something Hotaru?<p>

She shakes her head. "No, not really. The others are afraid, but I feel like I know you better now."

I smile. "You'll protect her in my place, right?"

"Of course."

I turn. "Then I need you to do something for me."

She steps forward. "I think I know."

"I need to go some place."

"I'll take you anywhere you want."

Her eyes are cold just like they were when her glaive fell. "Io, just take me there."

I never looked back at Hotaru. Even in this time, she's still the same. In that moment, the portal opened in front of me and I didn't hesitate to walk through. Is this the future that I was always meant to have? Why can't the others remember like I can? Behind me, the last link to Earth is broken as Saturn's doorway closes. I take several steps and gaze upon the ruins in front of me. It's been so long. The castle, my castle, looks so dark now.

That is when I feel it, the presence of the only person that could be in so many places at once. "Is this what you wanted to happen, Setsuna?"

"You haven't changed, Makoto." That voice.

I turn and take a step back. "By Jove."

In front of me stands the King of Pluto. "Come, you and I have much to discuss."

"Was this your doing?"

He turns. "Time is fragile. This is not the place to be asking questions."

"Will you answer me?"

He nods. "Someone will. That, I do promise."

And just like that everything seemed to change. My surroundings shifted until I was no longer able to see the stars. The walls were cast in some kind of metal, and yet they looked like they could move. Cronos' steps were gentle despite it all. He held his head up high just like during the Silver Millennium. For some reason I no longer felt out of place. He offers his hand and guides motions towards a large stone door. "Welcome to the Vortex of time."


	5. The Road to Redemption

Chapter 5

I had never seen Pluto before, not even during the Silver Millennium. It was strange to be staring at a place that seemed to embody all sides of life. I step through with Cronos at my side. In front of me are not objects or people, but rather a vast emptiness surrounded by images. They look like pictures hanging from a wall.

"These are individual timelines."

I nod. "Why are you showing me this?"

"To preserve what would be lost."

"I don't understand."

He puts his hand on my shoulder. "Do you know why you remember the end of days?"

"You know the answer to that question."

He nods. "It is because you didn't die before the glaive fell. Hotaru is the same, but she is taking longer to remember."

I step forward. "Why didn't Setsuna know that?"

"Because I would not let her. My daughter has spent far too much time outside of the gates. She's still so young."

"It's strange to hear you say that."

He smiles. "It's the truth."

"Then I take it that she doesn't know you brought me here."

"Correct." He steps forward and raises his hand. The images shift until one floats towards us. "Nemesis is tampering with the timestream. Everything is changing."

"Then our victory isn't certain?"

"It was never certain. It was a possibility."

I turn away. "Then let Crystal Tokyo fall."

My comment doesn't even faze him. "Whether Crystal Tokyo rises or falls, is not what matters."

I nod. "It's all about duty."

Cronos smiles. "It is the one constant that has survived the ages. You know what you will do."

"No I don't."

"Then you will. I have seen the future in thousands of ways. Your actions won't change and neither will my daughter's."

"Do you believe in Serenity?"

He turns. "You already asked Setsuna."

"And now I'm asking you."

"No I don't." Our surroundings shift until we are back on the battlefield. I can't help but let the tears fall. Saturn stands with her back to me, but I'm not looking at her. I see myself, motionless, just watching as the glaive falls. "But I do believe in her. The Queen that stood up to the darkness."

"Is this real?"

"Of course it is. I've taken us back to this moment."

I look at him. "I don't understand."

"Duty is the only piece of the past that we have left. To uphold it is the greatest honour one can have. It is the reason time still continues, and balance is maintained." He closes his eyes. "I will soon be gone from this world."

My eyes widen. "So you would leave us?"

"It is my time."

"Does Setsuna know?"

"She always has."

It's strange to see yourself dying. "Where does that leave me then?"

"Wherever you want it to."

Cronos raises his hand and freezes time. "That woman right there, never stopped fighting."

"Because she had something to fight for."

He smiles. "She is your shadow. I know you want to fight for something, Makoto. They will die again if you do nothing."

"I know..."

"Like I said before. We both know what you will do, Queen of Jupiter."

I take several steps forward. My eyes never leave my past self. "If this is the moment when the world ends, then I can take the Blades of Jove, right?"

"Of course."

I reach down and feel the cool metal beneath my fingers. They are just how I remembered them. Blood still wets the end of the blades, but it feels right. I don't even get a chance to stand before our surroundings shift, and we're back in the vortex.

"I need my armor."

"Are you sure this is what you want."

I stand. "We both know the answer to that question."

He bows and opens a portal in front of me. "Then this is goodbye. You won't ever see me again."

I nod. "Thank you."

He shakes his head. "There's no need for that, but I will be blunt. When Saturn remembers, she will need your help."

"Of course."

In that moment he turns away and starts walking further and further into what looks to be an endless void. I watch as the distance between us grows bigger and bigger. I let out a sigh before stepping through the portal. The moment I do, there's a sense of calm that rushes over me. The air is still as sweet as it has always been. Rain, it falls without mercy. This is the storm that I have missed.

"By Jove, I'm home." Jupiter, I've been away for far too long.

* * *

><p>"You remember these halls don't you?"<p>

I nod. "Of course I do. What kind of question is that?"

"Are you willing to let me help you?"

The voice has grown louder since I first stepped foot on the planet's surface, and though I know it means well, I know this is the future. It's all just a figment of my imagination. "With all due respect, I should not be listening to a voice in my head."

"Always stubborn, just like your mother."

I must look insane, talking to myself like there is someone beside me. I can't help it. It's colder than I remember it being. The darkness doesn't bother me that much, but silence does. These walls used to house so much life, but now there's nothing. This right here is what battle ruins look like. Debris spewed over the ground, walls barely standing upright, and not a soul in sight. I wasn't here and that is what bothers me the most.

I continue down the remnants of the grand corridor. My father used to take me with him to practice sword. Now when I look at the blades in my hands, I wonder if they feel just as foreign in the future as I do.

I sigh. "I don't even know if it would still be here."

My blades still sparkle in the night. I round the corner, down the stairs and cross the lower level before coming to a set of metal doors. They probably haven't seen anyone come down here in so long. The battle seems to have been confined to the upper floors. I doubt anyone actually made it down here.

It takes all my strength to push the doors open. I guess I should expect nothing less. They haven't been moved in two thousand years. The moment I enter, the scars on my wrist start to glow.

"Your majesty." It was just above a whisper.

I step forward. "Who's there?"

Before I know what is happening, the torches around the room light on their own. I step back and ready myself. As I do so, a thin white mist forms in front of me. "I apologize for startling you."

It is looking at a ghostly reflection of myself. I've seen this before, but with Saturn. "Guardian Jupiter?"

She bows. "I'm glad you know me, your majesty. I've spent centuries watching over you."

I lower my weapons. "Is that so?"

She nods. "All of us guardians have watched over the heirs of royalty, but I fear that there are only a few of us left."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It is not your fault." I step forward. "You seek your mother's armor."

"It was to be passed down to me, but I never wore it."

"I know."

"Is it still here?"

My guardian moves to the left. "Of course."

A smile appears on my face as I see the armor still resting in it's original place. Tinted green with silver trim, just like I remember it. For a moment I don't mind the silence. "How long has this been here?"

"Over two millennia."

"And it's never tarnished."

"It holds the blessing of Jove himself."

I run my finger over the etchings. In this moment I realize how much power I still hold. Jupiter will never die, not as long as I am still breathing. Cronos was right. In my heart I always knew what my actions would be. I am a soldier, and what use is a soldier that does not fight? I set down my swords and gently unstrap the armor. The storm will be louder than it has ever been before.

* * *

><p>The moment my Guardian brought me back to Earth, something changed. I could feel it in the planet itself. Never before had I seen the sky as black as it is now. Not even in the past. I hear the remnants of battle. Guns... they sound so different to the clashing of swords. I step forward, one metal step after another, in the distance is a barrier, but it doesn't look like it will hold. Something is wrong.<p>

Behind me there is movement. I step to the side in time to dodge a wave of dark energy. There is no hesitation as I draw my swords and lunge at my opponent. One droid stands in place readying a second attack. It moves too slow. My lightning charges my blades as I stab it right through the torso. There's a faint cry, but then it just fades to nothing. If this is the enemy then we won't lose.

With my power, clouds form in the sky. The thunder echoes as I turn my attention back to the Crystal Palace. It is the only part of the city that is still lit. I sheath my weapons and start sprinting through the streets.

"So this is the famous Jovian Senshi." That voice, there is no mistaking it.

I stop and charge my fists. "Diamond, come out where I can see you."

To my surprise, both Diamond and Sapphire appear before me. "Wiseman has told us much about you, and I must say that he was not exaggerating. We met only briefly. Do you remember?"

I smile. "Of course I do, but he seems to know more about me than I do about him."

Sapphire steps forward. "On the contrary, you two have done battle before. Though, I do believe you killed him back then."

"What are you talking about?"

Diamond grabs his brother's shoulder. "All in due time. I am eager to see how this plays out. You are stronger than the others."

The thunder cracks overhead. "We all have our strengths."

"Don't be humble, Jupiter. You have a right to assert your power." He extends his hand. "The other senshi don't understand you. I could tell the first time I saw your power. You could rule a planet. I see it in your eyes. Rule this one with me."

I close my eyes. "Your offer is tempting, but I must decline. Your planet has been a timeless enemy, one that I will bring down this time around. I suggest you stay out of my way."

Sapphire charges his own fists. "How dare you speak to my brother like-"

"That's enough Sapphire. We've extended our courtesy. Next time there will be no mercy."

I will the ground to shake beneath them. Both men stagger. "Get out of my sight. This will be _my_ only display of mercy. If I see you on the battlefield. I will strike you down where you stand."

"Why you..." But both men disappear in front of me.

I continue forward without so much as a glance over my shoulder. My objective is clearly in sight; however, when I reach the barrier, I find that I cannot get through. "What is this?"

"So, one of the dogs has gotten out of its cage."

I turn and find myself facing the four sisters. Prisma steps forward. "No Avery, where are your manners. Remember, all the senshi used to be royalty at some time."

I smile. "Are you four so quick to look death in the eye?"

Catsy rolls her eyes. "You're one to talk."

"Come at me if you dare."

"No." All four of them go to move, but stop as Rubeus appears behind them. "Prisma, take your sisters back to Nemesis. This isn't a fight that we are prepared for."

"But Rubeus-"

"Do as I say." And with that, only Rubeus and I are left. "Don't think you have won."

I nod. "The battle isn't won until the enemy has stopped breathing."

"You would be wise to remember that our dark crystal is more powerful than your silver one."

"And yet you still seek it out. I don't rely on the powers of the silver crystal."

He throws a ball of energy which I easily dodge. It hits the wall. "As long as you are out here, there is no place you can hide."

"Who said I was going to be hiding?"

His smile is the last thing I see before he fades. I turn back to the barrier. It feels different than I thought it would. The energy holding it comes not from the Inner Guardians, but from Saturn. This is a silence wall. I need to get into the palace. The question now is how. The thunder still crashes overhead. Can they not hear my storm?

I don't know how long I have been away. To me it felt like only a day, but with the amount of damage it can't be. This looks like a month of constant sieges. Where are they? The senshi should be out here fighting the enemy not hiding inside of a fragile wall. Serenity... I push my hand against the barrier and feel the energy pushing me back. I can get through this. I charge my body with so much energy. This needs to be done without collapsing the entire wall.

"Queen Makoto!" I turn fast and draw one of my swords. Zoicite stands in front of me with his own blade drawn. His eyes are weary. I slowly re-sheath my sword. "You came back."

I didn't know Zoicite that well back then. "Why are you out here? Where are the others?"

He turns away. "This is my fault. I should never have left the palace."

"Don't start pitying yourself. You have more honour than that."

"You don't understand. They took him."

"What?"

He closes his eyes. "They have Endymion."

I nod. "Are you the only one out here?"

He shakes his head. "No. All us Shitennou left to go after him. Come, I should take you to the others."

"I don't think that would be wise."

"We have no choice. Out here, we're sitting ducks."

"Where is Serenity?"

"With her senshi, still in the palace."

I nod. "That is where we have to be. We need to regroup."

He turns. "But they won't drop the wall for any of us. Venus said so herself."

I smile. "Venus says a lot of things. Fine then. Get the Shitennou and meet me over there in that house."

He hurries off with little resolve. My mind is screaming for me to rethink what I am about to do. I don't trust them, but this is a war, and in war you use all the help you can get.

* * *

><p>The room is silent. These four men are nervous, I can tell by the way they are standing. Something has changed. Jadeite seems more reclusive than usual, Kunzite hasn't uttered a word, and Nephrite hasn't once tried to look at me. Zoicite seems to speak for all of them, and I want to know why.<p>

"How long was I gone?"

Zoicite sighs. "Two months."

So long? I nod. "I didn't mean to be gone that long. The others weren't ready were they?"

"No. Neo-Queen Serenity wanted to negotiate."

I shake my head. "She should have known that wouldn't have worked."

All four men seem to just stare at me. "What is wrong with you Shitennou. You look as if you have seen a ghost."

Jadeite nods. "Is that not what we are seeing?"

I step back. "We don't have time for this."

Kunzite shakes his head. "If you are Makoto then you know of our loyalty to our Prince... King. We would never do anything to hurt him."

I sigh. "But you already did."

Zoicite clears his throat. "We are not traitors."

"Oh really?" I look to Jadeite. "The four of you disappeared shortly after your return to Earth. Believe me I was in denial for so long."

"This doesn't make sense. According to Neo-Queen Serenity all of you are those we knew, reborn in this time. Makoto is dead."

I turn to Kunzite. "Do I look dead to you? I remember everything like it were yesterday. Zoicite and Ami sitting in the library, Kunzite and Minako sneaking off in the corridors, Jadeite and Rei fighting for each others affection-"

"And me right?"

I look to Nephrite. "Have you consulted the stars? They can show you the truth."

He shakes his head. "They won't talk to me anymore. They say that I am no longer worthy of their friendship." A single tear slides down his cheek. "That means it's true..."

"The Silver Millennium fell, and I was one of the only people left to watch. Do you four understand what it's like to see your comrades dead on the battlefield? To have your Princess take her own life in front of you? I'm not just angry at you, I'm angry at all of it." Nephrite doesn't look at me. "Now the four of you listen. I am going back to Serenity. This is war, and I know it well. You can either help me or sit here and feel sorry for yourselves. It's up to you."

"You haven't changed." Those words were from Jadeite. "You're still as cold as the first day we met you."

"Jovians are cold."

Nephrite looks away from all of us. His eyes seem to be wandering out to the destruction below. "We all have a duty to this kingdom now."

I nod. "First step is that barrier. Saturn's wall is built on destruction. It will take a lot of power, but I think I can disrupt its energy flow long enough for us to get inside."

These men are not the same ones that I met on the battlefield. I can tell by the look in their eyes, but I still can't get rid of that gnawing feeling in the back of my mind. Trust is not instantaneous. I'm sure they know this. Still, these men remember most of the past. I can't help but feel this connection.

Nephrite stands and walks towards the door. "Then let's go. We're wasting time just sitting here."

I step forward. "Hold on a second."

He shakes his head. "Makoto, please don't."

His shoulders rise and fall ever so faintly. He stands in silence with his back towards me. In this moment I know exactly what he's doing. Even though I can't see his tears, they are still ever so present. He walks out with his head high and I find that I can do nothing but watch. I'm not stupid. For him there was no reason to fall out of love with me, but for me... it's different.

Kunzite stands and follows him. "He still cares for you."

Both Jadeite and Zoicite stare straight ahead. I know he does, but I can't help that. I will never forget the past, and nothing will change what I have gone through. I haven't forgotten the way Nephrite used to hold me. It was comforting, above everything else, and after all the years of love mocking me I can't help but wonder if it's happening all over again. If this is love then I don't want it. These feelings are distractions, nothing more, and distractions lead to hesitations in battle. I don't have time to worry about these things. We all have a duty to fulfill.

The Shitennou... I killed them once. There won't be hesitation if I have to kill them again. I am fighting this war for myself. Nemesis is the one enemy I wasn't able to defeat. That changes now.


	6. The Silent Truth

Chapter 6

Jovians have always lived to conquer. There is history etched into the armor that I wear. I can't tell you how many battles it has seen, but I'm taking it into another one. It's amazing how light it feels over my body, each plate rests sectioned on top of the other. I wonder if my mother is watching me now. I find myself thinking of her often.

The storm still rages overhead, and yet the sky is still as black as night. I'm not one for fighting in the dark, but it can't be helped. The sparks dance around my fingers. It's both calming and powerful at the same time. The Shitennou stand behind me, each with their swords drawn, watching for enemy movement. It's been quiet, and that bothers me.

I press my hand against the barrier and close my eyes. I feel the the storm surging through my veins. With each passing second I push harder until I feel the pressure lessen. Pretty soon all I feel is the open air. Still, I can't let up. The barrier will bounce back the moment I let go.

"Alright boys, get in." Zoicite jumps through first, followed by Jadeite. That's when an explosion echoes in the distance. "Now!"

Kunzite dives through with Nephrite close behind. I can't help but feel that my breathing has gotten heavier. This is harder than I thought it would be. "Come on." Nephrite grabs my hand and pulls me through. The barrier closes instantly. He lets go the moment I regain my balance. Neither of us say a word.

Kunzite steps forward. "They're probably in the tower."

I nod. "We shouldn't waste time." However the moment I step forward, a wall of fire surrounds us. "This is ridiculous."

Jadeite turns. "Mars! Stop this. It is only us."

The sound of clicking heels is so distinct. Without warning the fire disperses. I look up at the woman that I recognize as the Princess of Mars, but she's weaker than I remember. The determination is absent from her eyes. "How did you get in?"

Jadeite bows. "That would be Jupiter's doing."

Her eyes meet mine for a short second. I watch as she clenches her fists. "If she can breech the barrier than it is only a matter of time before the enemy breaks through..." She pauses for a moment. Her eyes trace the etchings of my sectioned armor.

I step forward. "Where's Serenity?"

"Why do you care?"

She's hurt, I can hear it in her voice. "Because whether I like it or not, she is still important to this world."

Mars is studying me. "Only her senshi are allowed in the tower right now. Those were her last words."

"Then where are the guards?"

"In the main palace."

I nod and turn to the Shitennou. "Gather what men you can find. I will meet you once I have spoken to the Queen."

Mars shakes her head. "Now wait a second-"

"I don't have time to argue with you. We need to move."

Kunzite and Zoicite hurry off to the palace, but neither Jadeite nor Nephrite move. "We'll go with you."

I sigh. "That isn't necessary."

Jadeite bows. "It will keep the peace."

Mars turns. "You can't just walk in there like nothing happened. As far as she's concerned you aren't one of her senshi. What the hell are you wearing?"

I start walking. "I don't have time to explain this. The enemy is at our doorstep."

"Now just wait a-"

I brush past her. "You can try to stop me if you want."

"Jupiter..." But I just carry on.

* * *

><p>I don't pay any attention to the others. The sparks never stop. Jadeite and Nephrite remain about three paces behind me. I'm comfortable with that. If anything were to happen, I would still have time to react. As we come to the main staircase, both Uranus and Neptune stand in front of us with their arms crossed.<p>

"I need to see Neo-Queen Serenity."

Uranus shakes her head. "I'm sorry Lita-"

"Don't call me that."

She seems taken back. "What the hell is your problem?"

"We're wasting time in a dented cage."

Neptune steps forward. "Let's not start a fight."

I nod. "Then let me pass."

Behind her echo a familiar set of steps. "No one is allowed to see her. Not even us."

I sigh. "Venus. Is this how the senshi want to defend this planet? Have you seen what it looks like outside?"

"There's nothing we can do, at least, not without Serenity's permission."

I shake my head. "And where is Rini?"

"With Mercury in the main hall."

My eyes widen. "Why is she not here with her mother?"

Mars steps forward. "Jupiter, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down." I look to Jadeite. "Stay with Rini. From now on she's your responsibility."

He bows. "I understand."

Venus shakes her head. "So what is this? First you hate them and now you use them as slaves?"

I turn my attention back to the stairs. "We understand what it is at stake."

"You hypocrite."

Nephrite draws his sword. "We don't have time for this."

"I agree." I continue on without hesitation.

Still, Uranus and Neptune stand in my way. "We have orders-"

I allow the electricity to dance around my body. "Then change them. I know you all think I've gone insane. Believe me that is the furthest from the truth. There are things that none of you understand." Uranus pulls out her space sword. I pause and draw my own blades. "You think you would win? I don't need to transform for my powers. I'd rather not draw your blood, Haruka."

She pauses. "What did you call me?"

I close my eyes and summon the power that lay beneath us. Roots rise and wrap themselves around her body. Neptune reacts with her mirror, but Nephrite meets her strike with his own. He understands that we aren't fighting to injure. His kick sends her to the ground.

"The senshi of the past were much stronger than this."

I take one step forward before feeling my arm jerk backwards. Venus' chain rests securely around my wrist. She wraps the end around her arm. "I would let go. If I wanted to hurt you right now, I would." She knows that I'm right. I feel the tension in the chain lessen until it falls to the ground.

"Makoto, we should continue on." Nephrite's words are Jovian.

"Yes, they shouldn't cause anymore trouble." We walk together past the stunned faces of people that I used to know. I sheath my swords and retract the roots back into the ground. Uranus does nothing but stare.

"I need you to go find Saturn."

"Should I not stay with you while you speak with Serenity?"

I shake my head. "No, right now Hotaru is the only one keeping the barrier up. At the very least I need to know where she is."

He turns. "As you wish."

I watch as he leaves without so much as a look back. There's a dimming light in the room ahead of me. Each step I take echoes in the hall. When I reach the door, I don't sense any movement inside. I let out a deep breath and turn the handle. What I see, does nothing more than bring all my anger surging back. She can't seem to hear the storm closing in on her.

_"Please don't wander off again. You'll make my duty harder than it needs to be."_

_I turn to leave when the Princess grabs my hand. "Makoto."_

_"What is it Princess?"_

_"Could we talk a little?"_

_I nod. "If that is what you wish."_

_She sits down on her bed and motions for me to do the same. Her hesitation piques my curiosity. "Does love really exist?"_

She's on her knees.

_"And you are?"_

_He bows. "My name is Prince Endymion."_

_I step towards him, causing the tension to rise. The silver haired man behind him grips the hilt of his sword. "Endymion? I've never heard of a Prince with such a name."_

_Serenity pulls my arm. "Mako don't-"_

_"I demand you tell me where we are."_

_He nods. "Of course, this is my father's Kingdom on the planet Earth."_

_The sun grows dimmer as the clouds circle over our heads. The Prince takes a step back as the crack of thunder bellows through the skies. "I suggest you explain everything or I'll bring this planet's greatest storm down on your head."_

I step forward. The edge of my gauntlets rest tight against my fingers.

_"But Mako…"_

_"Is something bothering you?"_

_She pauses; the water starts to form in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell us?"_

_Her question is sincere. I step towards the window and look out to the stars. Even in daylight they are beautiful. "Because it is not my way."_

I can hear her sobs.

_"Serenity."_

_"Makoto."_

_"By Jove, what have you done? We have all risked our lives for you and you go and do this!"_

_"A world without Endymion is nothing to me."_

_"You selfish brat. How dare you? We've bled for nothing!"_

_"Mako… please…"_

"Get up."

She turns slightly. "Jupiter?"

I walk forward and force her to stand. "I said get up."

"He's gone."

I see the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Then you should be fighting to get him back. Your people need you to be strong."

She sighs. "I'm not strong."

"You can't let them know that."

She wipes the tears from her face. "And why not? I am just as vulnerable as they are. Who cares if they see me like this?"

I shake my head. "You are a Queen-"

"You think I don't know that? This isn't what I wanted. Peace. That is what I wanted. This is hopeless."

I don't know what happened. My body just seemed to run on autopilot. Before I knew what was happening, I had my armored hand around her throat. Even in this time I tower over her. Her eyes meet mine for a second, but she struggles to look away. I force her to look at me. "Now you listen to me. I was Jupiter's Queen long before this life ever began. This is not how a Queen behaves. Your mother would be ashamed if she saw what you have done and what you are doing now. This is cowardly! You're still the same selfish Princess that never once thought about the sacrifices that others have made for her!"

"Jup... I can't..."

"I'm not done!" I drop her to the ground and turn towards the window. "Do you know how many people I have killed for your family?"

Silence.

"I've been your senshi for so long, and I have lost all faith in you. The end of days. I know you don't remember it. We fought Nemesis then, and you let them win."

"I would never-"

"Just like you are doing now." I turn back. "Neo-Queen Serenity, I have respect for your title, but if you ever put your duty to your people in jeopardy... I will kill you myself."

She stands. "How dare you speak to me like a child."

"You are a child."

"Lita, this isn't you talking."

"I assure you that it is only me talking. Men had bled for you, and you threw their lives away. I don't care how much you love Endymion. It is not worth dying over!"

She raises her hand as if to slap me across the face. "You're a monster."

I catch her hand. "I'm the Queen of Jupiter."

Her eyes widen as the sparks dance around my body. A rush of footsteps echo behind me. "Let go of me."

"Nemesis, was the fault of your ancestors. Your mother told me herself-"

"Jupiter, stop!" Venus stands behind me with her chain in hand. Still I don't cease.

"My mother gave us this life! She killed the darkness. Beryl-"

"I killed Beryl. Not her. She hesitated when we needed to act. As a result no one was prepared." The room goes silent as I turn to the others at the door. "Don't ever think that the Silver Millennium was perfect." Neo-Queen Serenity falls to her knees again. Her sobs continue to fill the room. "Why won't you get up?"

"I...can't..." Her words linger just above a whisper.

"Damn you, Serenity." My temper gets the best of me. As a result, my fist flies into the wall. I hear that unmistakable crunch. Serenity watches as I pull my hand back. The pain isn't nearly as strong as it should be.

"Jupiter..." Now she stands.

I slowly remove the armored glove. My knuckles are shattered, I can tell by the colour of my skin. "The day you died was when I failed you." She doesn't say anything as my injury heals in front of her. "The duty of a Queen is to look after her people. If you can't do that then why are you here?"

She never answers me.

Venus rushes between us. "I think you should leave."

I nod. "For once I agree."

* * *

><p>"She's in the main courtyard."<p>

I sigh. "Nephrite?"

He bows. "Is there something else you need?"

"No, but thank you."

He puts on a face of duty, but I know better. We both know better. The past will always stand between us. "You should cut out his heart." The voice. I don't respond to it. Instead I carry on as if nothing was said.

There aren't nearly enough soldiers to fight a full fledged war. Just like in the past, we're not prepared. I find Hotaru standing tall facing the north with her glaive tight in her hands. She doesn't seem to notice me. For some reason I imagine standing on the moon. The atmosphere is almost as it was back then.

"Jupiter?"

I step forward. "How long have you been holding this barrier?"

"I don't know."

I close my eyes. "This isn't right."

"The barrier won't fall."

"But you're pushing yourself to your limit."

She turns slightly. I can see the shift in her eyes. A single tear rolls down her cheek. "I'm so sorry…"

She drops to her knees and I rush forward. "What are you talking about?"

"I told you it would all be over… so we wouldn't have to suffer…"

I wrap my arms around her. It feels like that is all I can do. "Hotaru…"

"The silence… it will come again." My eyes widen, but I don't say a word. All I can do is comfort her. "Mako…" She says my name and I don't move. I'm not weak but I don't know what's going to happen next. She clings to me as if I'm the only one that can do anything for her.

Nephrite stands behind us. I don't know if he is aware that I knew he was watching. No tears fell from my eyes, but I could hear the light drops of his slide to the surface of the earth. He turns away, probably an attempt to regain his composure. There's no way that he can recall the end of days, but his guilt is still present. War… it always changes, but the principles are the same. It's an ugly mirror that brings out both the best and worst of all of us.

That is when I see him. His dark shroud blends perfectly with the sky, but his eyes are as red as Mars' fire. Wiseman. I don't know how I knew it was him, but I did. He looks so different from how I remember him in the past. He touches the wall with a pale hand. I watch as he slowly pushes through like a ghost. My eyes widen. The moment I go to react, he pulls it back then disappears. His hood may hide his face, but his message was as clear as ever. He's toying with us, but I can't help the frantic thoughts going through my mind. The barrier is nothing to him. We've trapped ourselves in a cage with loose bars. I don't think Nephrite or Hotaru saw him.

I'm not one to back down. I accept his challenge with both swords in hand. Now is the time to move.


	7. The Wiseman

**Once again I must take a moment and thank you all for the wonderful comments :)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

_The blade slid swiftly across my back. My grip on my weapon faltered only for a moment. Blood dripped instantly, but my wound healed equally as fast. My breathing was faster than I knew it should have been. I should have trained harder._

_"Makoto, you leave your right side exposed." My father stood towering over me. Even for a Jovian, he was a giant. _

_"I'm sorry, father."_

_He smiled. "Never apologize, just remember that an enemy rarely shows mercy. You are lucky to have Jove's blessing, but why are you holding back? Do you think you can't beat me?"_

_I straightened my back. "It's not that."_

_"Oh?"_

_I turned. "I don't want to hurt you."_

_He twirled his blade between his fingers. "Mako, you won't hurt me."_

_"And what if I do?"_

_He walked forward. "Then a little blood will be spilled. If you do not practice to your highest level then how do you expect to get better?"_

_"But-"_

_"You do not complain when your blood is spilled so do not hesitate to spill mine."_

_Metal footsteps rushed forward. "Your highness, we have gotten word that the northern mountains have fallen."_

_My eyes widened as I looked to the soldier. "Mother..."_

_My father nodded. "Send the auxiliary to the western forest. Any survivors will have regrouped there."_

_As the soldier left I turned to the mountain side. "She'll come back, right?"_

_It was at that moment that I felt a hand on my shoulder. "If there is one thing that I have learned, it is that the Queen of Jupiter is not easily killed. We shouldn't worry about her."_

_"This war... we're all Jovians... We shouldn't be fighting each other."_

_"Even if there was no war I would still teach you to wield a sword. Life is not as simple as black and white. It is better to be prepared for anything."_

_I stepped forward. Perhaps he was right. The evidence was certainly there. My skin possessed many streaks of dried blood. Peace, is that what we're really striving for? My father readied himself. I heard his weight shift over the gravel. His sword flew towards my back and I turned to meet his strike. I saw red that day, but for the first time in my life the blood that fell was not mine._

* * *

><p>Middle school seems so far back. I remember feeling like an outsider being judged on my appearance. Now is no different. It's been so long since I've been able to breathe. I would be lying if I said that this place is my home. Earth is not Jupiter. I have had two seperate lives on both planets. The truth is simple, I don't think I can stay here when this is all over.<p>

"Is this all the men?"

Nephrite closes his eyes. "Kunzite is still searching the main palace, but this will probably be it."

There's no more than a hundred men in front of me. "This isn't even close to being enough."

"If there is any militia outside of the barrier, then they will have gathered at Hikawa."

I nod slowly. "That is assuming they lived long enough to carry out emergency procedures. There must still be people out there as well. It's probably anarchy behind that wall. Take what men we have here and-"

"Lita?" Rini stands at the doorway with Luna P resting firmly in her hands. There's no smile on her face. Her eyes are red. She must have been crying.

"Princess."

She takes a small step forward. "I knew you would come back."

I walk towards her. "Did you now?"

She nods. "Pluto said you would."

Pluto? I thought she would be at the gates. "She has too much faith in me."

Her eyes wander up and down my armor. "Why are you dressed like that?"

I smile and kneel down to her level. "Because there's something that I have to do for the others."

"What is that?"

I bow my head. "You're too young to understand, but when you're older I'll have someone explain it to you, alright?"

She frowns. "I can help too you know. No one believes me. Not even mama."

At that moment Mercury appears in the doorway. She looks less than pleased. "Princess, why must you insist on..."

Our eyes meet for a mere second before Jadeite walks in. "Mercury, are you alright?"

She doesn't say anything at first. It was probably common knowledge that I was here, but she still looks as if she has seen a ghost. "Of course."

I'm the first to break eye contact. "Princess. Do you know how you can help?"

She shakes her head. "No."

I smile. "Morale."

"What's that?"

I put my hand on her shoulder. "It's how people feel at a certain time. If you can give them hope then they'll fight harder and believe in our victory."

Her eyes widen. "But how do I do that?"

"I'm sure you'll find a way."

Nephrite approaches. "Just make people smile."

"I can do that!" And just like that she runs over to Jadeite and proceeds to make funny faces.

I turn to Nephrite. "Thanks."

He smiles. "She's a cute kid."

I nod. "And the future of this kingdom."

"Jupiter." That is Mercury. She stands with her arms crossed.

"Yes."

She steps forward. "What are you doing?"

"I'm doing what Serenity should have."

"Doesn't look like it from where I'm standing."

Bang.

Both of us stop in our tracks. The barrier is seizing around us. Jadeite grabs Rini and pulls her inside. That is when I see Wiseman floating in the sky. "Nephrite, do you see him?"

He turns. "Who?"

I understand now. The thunder echoes over our heads as I start walking towards the barrier.

"Jupiter?"

I look to Mercury. "You should stay with Serenity. Nephrite will go with you."

Nephrite steps forward. "Makoto, is something wrong."

I close my eyes. "No, I don't think so."

Mercury and Nephrite exchange brief words while my attention remains elsewhere. I don't sense any droids or other members of the Black Moon. This is strange, but for now I will humour the situation and see how this plays out.

I wait for a moment to pass before I start out towards my enemy. The thunder continues to bellow in the distance. It's like this until I walk alone and reach the edge where the barrier meets the ground. Wiseman descends just like I knew he would. His face rests obscured by his hood, but those eyes. They seem so familiar.

"Queen Makoto, the last living Jovian. It is an honour to see you again."

I step forward. "You seem to know me, but I am not sure that I know you."

"Of course you do, but we were both young when we last met."

"I'm afraid I don't recall."

He chuckles. "That's a shame."

I nod. "Why are you here?"

"Because I can be."

I shake my head. "Every action has a reason."

"Then let's say that this is for my own amusement."

My fingers roll into fists. "I don't have time for these games. If you are not here to oppose Neo-Queen Serenity and her senshi then I suggest you leave."

He bows slightly. "Your words lack sincerity."

"And yours lack purpose."

Our eyes meet in a steady gaze. His tone shifts. "Fine then. Would you rather me play the villain?"

I step forward. "We are all villains in our own way."

He nods. "It seems you haven't lost your wisdom over the centuries. If you believe that then you must know that the people of Nemesis deserve their revenge."

"Not in this way. Fighting the senshi will not solve anything. If you lived during the Silver Millennium then you must know that no one wins after war."

"The peace in the Silver Millennium was a farce and you know it. Don't try to educate me on the ways of war. I am well aware. When everyone revolted, the truths of the monarchies came out. Metalia showed me the flaws. That is why I did what I did."

I nod. "Metalia is gone. Does that mean nothing to you?"

He steps back. "It just means that I will have to obtain what she promised by myself."

"This is getting us nowhere. Leave before I make you."

He points to the left side of my face. "Your temper is still as fiery as ever. Even to this day you still where my mark. I'm so glad that you aren't weak like the others. I will enjoy regaining my honour and avenging my past life. I wonder if you'll squeel like your mother."

"Damn you." I reach back for my swords, but he jumps back and ascends into the sky.

"I'm a little more... leveled headed this time around. I won't be beaten so easily. That, I promise."

I have no choice but to watch as he fades in front of me. The barrier surges once more. It won't last another day. Wiseman, so we have met before. I didn't think much of him back then. Perhaps that is what gives him his power now. Too many questions are going unanswered. Was he reborn just like we were or is there something else here that I'm failing to see? I don't like this at all.

* * *

><p>Luna and Artemis haven't said one word to me since I lost my ability to transform. I'm surprised. In a way I expected an onslaught of questions that never came. Now that I stand here in this disillusioned place, there is only one explanation. They must remember something.<p>

My footsteps echo through the halls. Time is not on our side nor do I think it will be when this is all over. This isn't like before. This battle is so much more than life or death. If anyone understands that then we will have a chance.

"I need to speak with you two."

Cats, I remember when I saw both of them like this so many years ago. I was shocked to say the least, but not anymore. "Jupiter."

I sigh. "You look like you have seen a ghost."

Artemis steps back. "Not a ghost. A forgotten memory."

I nod. "This battle will be too much for the others if they stay hiding behind that wall. As Serenity's advisors I was hoping that you could convince her to take action."

Luna turns. "You know how she is. Her will to act only comes when there is no alternative."

"Then Crystal Tokyo will fall to dust."

Artemis looks up. "We have spoken to her, and all the senshi. You must understand that seeing you like this, makes them doubt everything that has happened over the last century. You changed so quickly."

I kneel down. "Do either of you remember the end of days?"

Luna is the first to look away. "Only pieces."

"I need to know what you remember."

Artemis sighs. "I don't know why I didn't see it before."

"What?"

He bows. "That you aren't human anymore."

Luna cuts in. "It's not a bad thing though. We should have known the moment you came back from fighting Rubeus."

Artemis turns towards the hall. "The others are worried about you."

I close my eyes. "It doesn't matter."

"How can you say that?"

I touch the ground. "I want to care about the last thousand years that we fought together, but the thousand years before that is like a shadow of memories. I have a feeling that I'll be fighting this war by myself."

"Jupiter..."

I stand. "I want you to tell the others of the end of days. It's alright if you don't remember it all. They just need to understand why everything has changed."

Luna looks to Artemis. "We promised Queen Serenity-"

"Queen Serenity did not make the best decisions." And with those words I continue on without looking back.

* * *

><p>"Makoto, please let me go with you."<p>

I pause. "No, you need to take what men are here and fortify the tower to the best of your ability. The senshi will protect Serenity, but I need you to look after Saturn."

He turns. "I can help you."

I nod. "Then do so, here."

"Mako-"

"This isn't up for discussion." I suddenly realize that my voice was louder than I had anticipated. He just stands there. I'm not sure if he wants to say anything else, but he doesn't.

"It's just... dangerous. You shouldn't go alone."

I close my eyes. "All hell is going to break loose soon."

"We should be searching for Endymion."

My fists start to shake. "Endymion might very well be dead. He should not be the priority."

He looks as if I had just slapped him across the face. There's the tug in the back of my mind that is telling me to apologize, but I push the thought away. I'm sure that the minimal chance of Endymion's survival has already crossed his mind.

"You're needed here." I walk forward without looking at him again.

"Please... just be careful."

I almost stop right there. Somehow I was expecting a harsh reply. My steps quicken, past the garden, past the balcony where Kunzite stands, and past broken palace gate. The barrier flickers again. The enemy would have to be dumb not to notice the potential weakness. Energy pulses over the surface of my armor. I place my hand on the edge of the barrier and concentrate.

"Lita."

I almost don't hear it at first. The barrier separates beneath my fingers. "You should be with Serenity."

The clicking of short heels fills my ears. "I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not."

She's beside me now. "You're not talking me out of this."

"Mina..." I reach to grab her, but she has already stepped through. I have no choice, but to follow. The barrier is hard to keep open.

_Jupiter is the gateway between the inner and outer rims. The last planet before the belt when heading towards the sun. It was an Empire that would have rivaled the power of the Silver Alliance. No longer. I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if the Empire never dispersed._

_My swords were resting loose in my hands. It was all so calm beneath he moonlight. My opponent lunged forward with little balance. I allowed his strike to graze my arm as I spun, dropped my weapons, and took him to the ground. Father would have scolded me for discarding my advantage, but Lunar soldiers are not like Jovians. Fighting them on equal ground would not be fair._

_He struggled beneath my weight. In the distance I heard the sound of an arrow adding tension to a bow. I abandoned my position, allowing my opponent to stand. Two arrows flew just left to my face. I pressed my fists together and summoned Jove's lightning to my hands. My opponent hesitated, giving me time to circle, before he slashed towards my knee._

_"Your eyes shouldn't follow your sword."_

_He staggered as my fist knocked his helmet to the ground. The bows are ready again. I can hear it in the distance._

_"That's enough for now." _

_I turned and bowed to the Queen. "Your majesty."_

_Queen Serenity stood with a look of satisfaction on her face. "Makoto, I'm glad to see that you're training hard."_

_I nodded. "I wouldn't dream of stopping."_

_She motioned to the soldier. "I apologize if my guards are not enough of a challenge."_

_"I believe I can manage, your highness. At least until the other princesses are old enough to become senshi."_

_It was that moment when I notice the girl standing beside her. She must have been a couple years younger than I was, and yet her blue eyes emitted a confidence that I knew all too well._

_"You have a talent for coincidence, Makoto. I wanted to introduce you to Princess Minako of Venus. She is to become a senshi for my daughter."_

_Venus, then she is to become the leader. "It is nice to meet you." I offered my hand, but she never took it._

_"So you must be Jupiter."_

_Queen Serenity smiled. "Well, I will leave you two to get better acquainted. Artemis has scheduled senshi training tomorrow."_

_We both bowed as she left. Minako, from that moment on I knew that we would clash. As far as personalities go, we were polar opposites._

And now here we stand over two thousand years later. Her eyes are still the same, and yet they feel different. She looks at me then turns to the city. "So where are we going?"

I sigh. "Hikawa."

She nods. "Then let's go."


	8. The Sacred Temple

Chapter 8

To say the city was in ruins would have been an understatement. The buildings that stood looked like a mere skeleton of its original form. Venus' steps are a little slower than mine. She's looking more intently than I am. No city should look like this.

"Where are all the people?"

I was thinking the same thing. "Let's hope they're just hiding."

Rubble shifts to our left. I charge my fists while Venus readies her chain. A crow emerges and pecks at a couple of discarded grocery bags. Venus relaxes, but my guard never falls. We continue on through the ancient streets of Tokyo. It's been a long time since I had walked this way.

"How long has it been since Ken died?"

I don't know why, but the question stops me in my tracks. "Why?"

Venus turns slightly. "Didn't he used to live here?"

"Yeah, he did." I wouldn't have noticed the apartment complex if she hadn't said anything. It's strange. The windows are broken, light is absent, but that same old ugly sign still sits on the lobby door. I can't help but smile for a moment, something that doesn't go unnoticed.

"You two would have been good together."

I continue forward. "Only you thought that, Mina."

She shakes her head. "No, not just me. Raye thought so, and so did Amy-"

"What does it matter?"

She pauses. "I'm... just trying to make conversation."

I can see the hurt in her eyes, but I have little sympathy for it. The sight before us is the future for this planet if we fail. Buildings can be rebuilt, but once life is gone there is no returning it. I don't doubt that Mina cares, but she doesn't understand. She's uncomfortable with the silence. I can tell by the unsteady pace of her footsteps. "Eight hundred and ninety-three years."

"What?"

I sigh. "He's been dead for eight hundred and ninety-three years."

It takes a moment for her to respond. "Lita..."

"But that's just in this life. I don't know what happened to him in the past."

"What are you talking about?"

I close my eyes. "Don't worry about it. I'm just talking to myself."

She grabs my arm and spins me towards her. "Enough of this. We grew up, fought, and even crushed on guys together. Just stop a second and explain this to me. I want to understand, but you're pushing me away."

"Artemis said that he already spoke with you-"

"Yeah, he said that there's a very good reason for your... change, but I don't see it. Your mannerisms... your words... your powers... It's like I never knew you."

"You're mistaken."

She turns. "How?"

"I did know you."

"Then why are you-"

I walk around her. "But you don't know yourself. That is the difference between you and I. I know how I was then and how I am now."

"We're friends-"

I nod. "In this time, but not during the Silver Millennium."

She hurries over. "Tell me everything."

"Mina..."

"I want to understand, but I can't if I don't know everything."

I turn. "Minako."

"What?"

"That was your name."

* * *

><p>The Hikawa Shrine. It's been a long time since I had seen this place. The others used to complain about the sheer quantity of steps that we'd have to climb, but I like it. That's why I used to train in the mountains when I was younger. Nature can provide its own obstacles for us to overcome.<p>

I feel the roots of the trees pulsing beneath my feet. The forest possesses a wisdom that I'm not sure anyone else hears. Venus has slowly fallen behind. She's almost four whole paces back. Her eyes are glued to the ground. It wouldn't surprise me if she doesn't believe a word of it. Two crows caw over the archway. I bow before stepping under it.

"What are you doing?"

I sigh. "Phobos and Deimos are the guardians of Mars. It is proper to show respect to our protectors."

She hesitates before performing a slight bow. The sky is more red over here. I pause the moment I feel the dark energy. Venus goes to speak, but stops as Rubeus appears in front of us.

"And how is it that you two senshi have escaped your self-made prison?"

Venus steps forward, chain in hand. "You should leave."

He smiles. "And why would I do that?"

"I'll make you."

He begins charging his fists. "Will you now?"

I step towards Venus. "This is sacred ground. We shouldn't fight here."

She shakes her head. "He is the enemy. We don't have the luxury of picking our battlefields."

"Then let me-"

"No. I have this."

I step back. "Venus..."

She smiles. "You said I was a decent warrior, right?"

"This isn't a game."

She nods. "I know. See if there are any survivors. I will be his opponent."

Rubeus throws a fist full of dark energy. Both Venus and I quickly jump to the side. "Enough talk."

I go to speak, but Venus is already charging forward. Their impending strikes clash within moments. Both Phobos and Deimos caw louder. I pause before heading forward towards the main temple. Perhaps I should have faith in Mina.

"Ha ha ha ha ha." That laugh.

I allow the thunder to bellow overhead. "So are you my opponent then, Emerald?"

"No, I'm afraid that honour belongs to these fine young women. I'm just here to watch Rubeus."

I take one step before the four sisters appear around me. With this, Emerald fades in front of me. "I don't want to kill any of you here."

None of them say anything. It's strange. That's when I hear the crack of a whip. Avery's attack strikes to the left, I compensate by moving to the right, but the moment I move all I feel is the burn of lightning. My anger starts to surface.

I can't help but smile as I turn to Prisma. "You would attack me with lightning?"

She readies herself. "Wiseman was right. Your arrogance will be your downfall."

The four of them converge as I close my eyes and summon the storm over our heads. Lightning strikes each of them. "The storm is my comrade."

I'm forced back as that damn whip strikes me across the face. The four of them stagger and ready themselves. I can feel the new cut across the bridge of my nose. It takes only a couple of seconds for it to heal. I reach back and pull my swords from their sheaths. I can still hear Phobos and Deimos in the distance. Their warning fades to the back of my mind.

I move quickly between the various attacks of fire and ice towards Prisma. As the oldest, I should defeat her first to demoralize her sisters. I feel my blades slicing through her side like it were nothing. Catsy shouts and lunges with fire in her eyes. I allow her to grab me as the lightning strikes my body. She falls as I face Birdie.

"Catsy!" Her ice catches my right shoulder, causing me to drop one of my weapons. "You're going to pay for that!"

I summon the roots beneath the ground. She struggles in their grasp, but I continue to tighten their grip. Avery's whip pulls my other sword from my hand.

"Ah!" That's Venus.

My concentration is broken for a mere second, but that is all it takes. I'm hit hard to the ground. Still, my wounds heal without consequence. "We can continue this for as along as you want."

It's just Avery and I now. There's rage in her eyes. In the distance both Catsy and Prisma struggle to their feet as Birdie breaks free from the roots that constricted her body.

"Just leave this place." I've given them more than a fair share of chances to back down. That is when I hear the crackle of lightning surging around Prisma's fingers. She turns towards Venus and readies and attack. Her sisters do the same. "Don't even think about it."

"I bet she'll be more fun to play with. What do you think?"

"Don't you dare turn your back on me!" There's no respect or honour for their opponent. That pisses me off more than anything. All my self-control is gone now. Lightning crashes all around us. The four of them turn their attention back to me. I can't help but smile. Their steps pound against the earth. I close my eyes and bow my head. "My servant, I call upon you once more." The thunder roars louder than before. "In the name of Jove, I summon you my thunder dragon."

So much energy hits my body as the great dragon appears from the lightning I release. Their steps suddenly halt in place. My dragon bows his head.

"What is this?"

I turn to my opponents. There's no stopping me. "Send them to oblivion."

One roar and the monster is loose. Screams, they are louder than anything else. With this action, Hikawa has officially become a battlefield. Both Phobos and Deimos call out in response. There is blood, much more than I thought there would be, but it doesn't matter. My attention returns to Rubeus, who stands over Venus with energy in his hand. Her chain rests around his arm. His attention, however, is on the great dragon at my side.

"What have you done?"

I step forward. "These are the consequences of war. If you value your life you will retreat."

He clenches his fists. "How dare you-"

I reach down and collect my swords. "You've lost this fight. Step away from her."

He smiles. "You think you've killed them don't you? The dark crystal will bring them back."

At that moment the four bodies seem to fade until there is nothing. He looks at me as if he's just won. "Maybe, but I'm sure that dying in this way hurts like hell."

His smile fades. "I will enjoy the day you die."

And just like that he disappears. Venus struggles to sit up. Her left shoulder looks dislocated. I take one step before dropping to my knee. "Lita!"

My dragon disperses and all the energy surges back into me. My body shakes until it's all over. When I open my eyes again, Venus is kneeling in front of me. "Are you alright?"

She nods. "Yes, but I should be asking you that question."

"You need to pop that back in."

"Yeah, I know."

I pause. "Do you want me to help you?"

She shakes her head. "No, I think I have it."

I watch as she grasps her shoulder and pulls in one swift motion. She screams, but only for a moment. Her eyes water as she stands. "Mina..."

"Jupiter, I want you to be honest with me."

I nod. "What is it?"

She sighs. "The end of days. Was it a worse than this?"

"No."

She turns. "And Minako, what did you honestly think of her?"

For a moment, I don't have an answer. I see that look in her eye. She's determined to get an answer from me. "She was cruel, arrogant, and naive. We opposed each other at every turn."

She nods. "And is that how you see me?"

I sigh. "No."

She steps forward. "I might not be able to understand, but I am still your friend, Lita."

"Yeah, I know."

I still hear those crows. Realization hits me as I step back. There will be consequences, and I will accept them without protest.

* * *

><p>The five of us used to spend hours in the temple. It was our home away from home. Mina knows how often we'd try to study. Between that and our weekly meetings, I recognize this place as a safe haven, but now we enter with blood drying on our skin and weapons in our hands. Raye would scold us if she were here. This was her home more than ours.<p>

I place my hand on the sliding door, but stop as I feel the intense heat. I look to Phobos and Deimos who merely stare. It seems that I shouldn't enter this place. "You should search the temple. I'll stand guard out here."

She pauses. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just think it would be better if one of us stays on the lookout."

She nods. "Alright. I won't be long."

I watch as she slides open the door and walks in. I reach out once more, but I feel my skin burning beneath my armor. "So Ares does not trust me. That's fine."

I return to the arch and look up at the sky. It is at that moment that both Phobos and Demos glide to the ground in front of me.

"You have brought blood to the sacred temple."

I bow. "It was not my attention, but this is war-"

"War still has it's place. You should know that, daughter of Jupiter."

I kneel down. "Are there people seeking refuge in the temple."

Both crows look to each other. "Yes, and they have the divine protection of Mars."

"I understand."

At that moment Venus runs out of the temple. "Jupiter, I need your help."

My eyes widen as I look back to the crows. They do nothing as I run towards the temple. "What is it?"

"You should see for yourself." I hesitate before stepping inside. Venus notices my slight cringe. "Are you alright?"

I shake my head. "We should hurry."

Every inch of my skin feels as if it's both burning and healing in rapid succession. "Jupiter?"

"I can't stay here for too-"

That is when I see what she had called me for. There are soldiers, lots of them, all seeming to be asleep inside. That isn't what catches my attention. Endymion rests amongst them with countless wounds. I go to move, but the pain is excruciating.

Venus watches as light burns appear on my skin. "My god."

"I can't be in here."

She nods and helps me back outside. "What the hell is going on?"

I close my eyes. "This ground is sacred to the Princess of Mars. It is protected as a haven for those who need help. I killed on these grounds."

"But Rubeus said they would-"

It doesn't matter. "I spilled their blood without mercy. It's why I told you to be careful."

She watches as the burns heal. "What do we do then?"

I turn. "You'll have to help them yourself."

"Wait a sec-"

"There's no time, Mina."

She nods. "Alright, just wait here. I'll figure this out."

I'm left standing underneath a dark sky. The wind faintly brushes against my skin. Anything could happen now. In the distance I can still see the palace barrier holding. We do have to hurry.

"Why did you give the order to kill those women?" The voice in my head. I haven't heard it in a while.

"I have no excuse."

A pause. "You need to be more careful, Makoto."

I bow my head. "I know."

For the first time in a long while I feel useless. Blood continues to stain the stone steps and I am left to do nothing but wait. There's movement inside, that much I can hear, but another thought crosses my mind; Endymion. Why is he there? I thought he was taken by the enemy. Something isn't right. I'll have to make sure my guard never falls.


	9. The Hiding Shadows

Chapter 9

_"Makoto, would you come here for a moment?"_

_I bowed. "Yes, Mother."_

_She stood beside her throne and looked out at all the guests. Her eyes were nothing but cold orbs until she turned to me. My smile matched hers. Elegance is power, that is what she tried to teach me. "Jove is with us tonight. Can you feel it?"_

_I nodded. "His heart beats in time with this storm."_

_She turned. "Queen Serenity has sent for you to return to the moon."_

_My eyes widened. "But I am still on leave until the next solstice."_

_She sighed. "I know."_

_"Is there a reason for this?"_

_She stepped forward. "The other Princesses are ready to become senshi."_

* * *

><p>I hear muffled voices now. Venus' movements are still frantic. Every inch of me wants to move, but I know that I can't. The red sky seems to slowly fade to purple. The more darkness, the greater the disadvantage. Soldiers exit the temple first. The sheer of wounded is greater than I thought there would be. I step to approach, but stop once I see civilians. It's not just the soldiers in this place, but many people of Tokyo as well.<p>

This isn't good. Leading this long string of people back to the palace would be suicide, and if the barrier is still up... I'm not sure if I could hold it open for everyone. Venus exits with Endymion draped over her shoulder. Her steps are slower than usual. He must be heavier than she is used to.

I turn to one of the soldiers. "What happened?"

He bows. "When the first attack came, the King lead the soldiers out to defend the city."

I nod. "But I was told he was captured by the enemy. How is he here?"

"I don't know. Kenji said that he found him lying at the bottom of the temple steps."

Endymion; he has changed very little since the Silver Millennium. I remember riding with him to the front lines. His heart has always been in the right place, but right now I feel that something is wrong. Venus sets him down as I hurry over. His body is filled with injury, but that isn't what intrigues me.

"Mina, get everyone back."

She turns. "What is it?"

I summon energy to my fists. "This isn't the King."

His eyes shoot open, and I react by placing my hand around his throat. Everyone moves back. I can feel the dark energy pulsing up through the ground. "Makoto."

My grip tightens. "Who are you? Where is Endymion?"

He smiles. "We should have fought with them, all those years ago. I understand. It wasn't a revolt, it was an attempt to be free."

"Answer my questions!"

A light shine hits my eyes, but I still feel his movement beneath my weight. "Lita!"

Mina yells, but I react on instinct. His right hand goes to strike me with a familiar dagger in his hand. The symbol of Uranus rests emblazoned just above it's hilt. "Did Wiseman give you this?"

"You break my heart, Makoto." He continues to push his blade towards me, but I've caught his wrist. The strength of his thrust is gone.

That is when I see the glimmer of familiarity in his eyes. I can't help, but let a tear slide down my cheek. "Shino?"

He closes his eyes. "My Queen, I didn't think you would remember."

It's all an illusion. The facade is broken. The image of Endymion disappears and in his place rests Shinozaki. My lieutenant from the past. "What is this?"

He kicks me back and rolls to his feet. "You senshi are so gullible."

It's not Shino, I can tell by the way he stands, but I could have sworn that I felt his presence. Dark energy seems to emanate from his very being. How could I be so stupid? He lunges again, but Venus has already reacted with her chain in hand. Several soldiers surround us with their weapons drawn. Guns won't hurt him. I'm almost certain of that.

"It's a shadow."

Venus steps back as the man in front of us melts away until there is nothing but a dark outline in its place. Her chain falls to the ground. It's like facing a ghost head on.

"So I get the honour of facing our timeless enemy before the others awaken. I am truly blessed by Metalia's teachings."

I let the electricity course through my fingers. "Metalia is dead, there is no need for your kind to fight us."

But it's no use. The response is a simple battle cry and a mountain of dark energy being released up from the ground. Venus and I are able to move, but soon all we hear are gunshots. Still, the energy doesn't stop. One of the soldiers falls, caught in the cascade of darkness. Venus attacks the shadow without mercy. Her crescent beam shoots a hole straight through its torso. Within moments the silence comes again, but at the cost of one of our own.

This is the enemy; a relentless force that will oppose us at every turn. Mina doesn't say that she understands now, but I can see that she does. Just being out here and seeing what has become of this city is proof enough. The truth stares us both in the face. There are too many people. There is no way that we can safely escort everyone to the palace. That is when Phobos and Deimos caw from their sacred arch.

If this place has the divine protection of Mars then perhaps we should leave the civilians here. At least then they would be safer. I kneel down and pick up the fallen dagger; one of three instruments from my family's ancient empire. It is both a strength and a weakness in my hand.

"Mina, we have to make a decision."

She nods. "I know."

"They should stay here. Hikawa has Mars' blessing. They would be in too much danger if they traveled to the palace with us."

Venus nods in agreement. "I think you're right, but I would feel more comfortable if we left a couple of men behind to look after them."

I turn. "Alright."

Both Phobos and Deimos continue to watch my every move. Venus assigns a couple men to the temple and assures the people that Hikawa is the safest place for them to be. I can still feel the intense heat resonating off of the temple. The rain doesn't fall here no matter how hard my storm rages overhead.

* * *

><p>I remember the day I accepted Jupiter's crown. My uncle performed the ceremony himself, and Shino stood behind me the entire time. In both this life and the last, he's always stood with me. Damn that shadow. No one plays with my emotions like this. I had forgotten about him for a reason; he is the path I could have taken if I cared only for how people perceived me. He was perfect, and for me that was his biggest flaw.<p>

We return to the barrier with more men than I thought we would. It's almost hard to believe that they were all resting at Hikawa. Venus is the first to notice how thin the barrier has become. I go to place my hand on the wall, but the moment I touch it the entire barrier pushes energy into my body.

"By Jove..." Before I know what is happening I'm falling to the ground.

"Jupiter."

I nod and push myself up to my feet. "Something is different. It's like there's ten times more power."

That is when a small hole opens in in the barrier. The soldiers ready their guns, but stop once Kunzite appears. "Come, quickly."

Saturn stands behind them with her eyes closed. There's something different about her. I can tell just by looking. We wait until all the soldiers go in before Mina and I follow. The moment we're clear, the barrier closes again.

Hotaru opens her eyes. "Mako."

"Hotaru." There's no expression on her face, and to me that feels more comforting than anything else. We share a silent understanding and that's enough.

She steps forward and offers her hand, which I take without hesitation. "It's good to see you."

I nod. "The barrier seems stronger."

She turns. "That's because I'm putting more energy into it. Wiseman won't be prancing back in forth any longer."

Somehow I don't think it's that simple, but I don't question her. Venus is talking to Kunzite now. It's probably just an update of what has happened in her absence. Hotaru and I look at the palace. I know she's thinking the same as I am.

"Promise me you won't lower your glaive this time."

She shakes her head. "I heed destiny's calls. If silence is to come then it is I that will bring it without hesitation."

I sigh. "So you would have us live yet another lifetime where ancient history haunts the present?"

"I never said that."

I shrug. "Are the memories not eating at your skull?"

She steps back. "They are clearly a message from the past. A forlorn warning." I go to speak, but stop as I hear that distinct hum in the air. "There's flame in the wind."

I feel the temperature increase with each passing second. Hotaru's right. That's when I feel it, the silent arrow flying towards me. A split second passes by. I only have enough to glance in it's direction before I'm forced to move back. Mars stands in front of the palace with flames coating her wrists.

"Raye, what are you-"

I step forward. "Mina, I have this."

There is literal fire in her eyes. It is this moment where I see the remnants of the Princess of Mars. I've seen Raye pissed off before, but this is nothing compared to how she looks now. "How dare you bring blood to Hikawa. My grandfather spent his whole life making sure that it was a place of peace."

"Rei I-" All I feel is the sheer burn of flame peeling the skin from my cheek.

Mina goes to step between us, but Hotaru catches her arm. They exchange words that are too faint for me to make out. Rei grabs the edge of my armor.

"The spirits were crying, Lita..." She stops only after my skin starts regrowing across my cheek.

"I know. I should have known better."

It seems like hours before she looks away from me. Her hands are still curled into fists, but the flames are a lot smaller than when she had hit me. Perhaps I had underestimated Raye's hold over the spiritual world. She senses things that she never did in the past. Is it possible that she was stronger than Princess Rei?

"You have sat on the Jovian throne, but there are still rules to follow, Jupiter."

I turn to Saturn who is facing me, eyes closed, with her glaive in hand. "And when the time comes I will take responsibility for the ones that I have broken."

Venus steps forward. "Wait a second. It was partially my fault. It's not fair to-"

Saturn shakes her head. "You are still as naive as you were two thousand years ago, Venus. I understand that none of you remember the past, but do not burden the present with what you don't understand."

Mina looks as if she had just been slapped in the face. "Hotaru?"

Mars steps back. "My god, Lita. I'm sorry. I don't know why I got so angry."

I go to speak, but Hotaru grabs my attention. "Jupiter, you and I must have words."

I nod. "Of course."

Venus and Mars exchange careful looks of confusion as the two of us head back towards the palace. Hotaru is just as stern as she was in the past, but even I know that it is a facade to facilitate duty. Out of all of Serenity's senshi, I understand that she has given up more than any of us. Her youth, her power, and even her freedom. Her and I sit on opposite ends of the spectrum, and still we find a way to get along.

* * *

><p>"You angered Phobos and Deimos. Serenity would have had you punished if she wasn't so weak."<p>

I shake my head. "This isn't really what you want to talk about, Hotaru. I can see the questions in your eyes."

For what seems like the first time in so long, she smiles and leans back against the wall. "How long has it been since we trained on my planet in front of my father and the remnants of the old court?"

I shrug. "We were only eight then."

She nods. "And now we've exceeded the limits of age."

"Do you regret it?"

She laughs. "I only regret that I didn't awaken sooner."

"That couldn't be helped."

That's when her smile fades. "This world is just like the Silver Millennium."

I sigh. "But it is also very different."

"Only the people, Makoto, but the circumstances are just the same. Silence is building in the very remnants of time itself, I can feel it."

I turn. "I will stop it."

She smiles. "The price will be greater than any other."

"I've known that from the beginning, but my life doesn't-"

"I'm not talking about your life." She steps back. "There will be a storm that not even you can control."

I nod. "Then let it come. I am not afraid."

"My friend, you should be." She sighs. "My power grows weaker with each passing second that I keep this barrier up. The senshi must do their part."

"The barrier is useless to the Wiseman-"

"Don't underestimate my powers, Makoto. I will keep him out."

I sigh. "But not if you keep getting weaker."

She turns. "I fear that this age will birth a great shadow that has long since been dispelled to prevent the very turmoil that exists now."

"I don't understand what you're saying."

She nods. "You will, and he'll be right there beside you."

I step forward. "What are you-"

"Jupiter."

I turn and see Nephrite standing behind us. "Nephrite?"

He walks forward and bows. "I apologize for the intrusion, but something has happened."

My eyes widen. "Well tell me."

"It's Princess Rini. We can't find her."


	10. The Fatal Steps

Chapter 10

I could sense Pluto's presence the moment we arrived at where the Princess was last seen. If anything it was like a faint echo still ringing in the air. Mercury stands in front of the grand hall with her visor down and her computer in front of her. She's frustrated, I can tell by how hard she's typing. She hasn't acknowledged my presence, and I don't think that will change.

I turn to Nephrite. "I wouldn't worry about this."

He steps forward. "Are you sure-"

"What do you mean we shouldn't worry?" Neo-Queen Serenity walks in, heels scraping the ground, with Uranus and Neptune behind her. This is the most animated I have seen her since I returned.

I pause. "What I sense from this area is not dark energy."

"Then what is it?"

Mercury closes her computer. "It's temporal."

The Queen shakes her head. "What does that mean?"

I sigh. "It's safe to say that Pluto was here."

Neptune summons her mirror. "If that is the case then we should speak to her."

Saturn steps forward. "Setsuna probably has a good reason for this. It would be best to let time flow in its natural course."

Mars turns. "Who's Setsuna?"

I pause. "Setsuna, was Pluto's name during the Silver Millennium."

"Hotaru?" Uranus turns away. "So now you've changed too?"

I step forward. "Amara..."

She turns away. "No, I get that you have changed, but don't think I can take this."

Silence fills the room for a moment. Both Hotaru and I exchange matching looks. We don't have time to explain everything. "No, we haven't changed. We have just woken up from a long sleep."

Venus steps forward. "What are you talking about?"

Saturn grips her glaive. "Jupiter, Pluto and I were the only senshi to survive the End of Days."

* * *

><p>I know exactly what I want to do, but Hotaru doesn't agree with me. Regardless, she herself sees no other option. In my eyes there is only one way to fight this war, and that is to find Nemesis. Neo-Queen Serenity sits on her cracked throne with her senshi debating around her. There is little that I have to say. I excuse myself and start to prepare. I don't care if Serenity protests or not. Saturn has handled every question with the utmost logic. I know that I couldn't do that. She always says so much in so little. My thoughts are solely on Neptune. In the past, she was the only one to escape Nemesis with conscious memories of what she saw. If only she could remember.<p>

Nephrite stands beside me with a map in his hands. "We should attack now."

I nod. "I agree, but Neo-Queen Serenity will not give her senshi her blessing."

He turns. "Makoto, is it wise to go against a descendent of the moon?"

I shrug. "The moon is not what forced time to start over. I refuse to live my life a third time. Besides, as far as Serenity is concerned, I am no longer one of her senshi. Now, gather the rest of the Shitennou and meet me in the grand hall with the rest of the soldiers."

He bows and hurries off leaving me to stand alone facing the wall. Many people are afraid, I can see it by the way they carry themselves, but for me it's different. I see a battle that can be won through strategy. We are outnumbered but that means nothing in war. It is only a disadvantage if you let it be.

"Lita, what are you doing?" Venus approached from the palace.

"Getting ready."

Venus steps forward. "We need a definite plan before we do anything."

I nod. "Confronting the enemy out in the open would force them to move, and take their attention away from Crystal Tokyo. Whether I want to admit it or not, Serenity's life is still part of my duty."

"And what about us?"

I sigh. "Your place is beside the Queen. She has ordered that the senshi stay, don't break her trust like I have."

She shakes her head. "So you think I'm just going to let you fight this for us?"

"No, I would never ask that, but for us to win we must play this smart. Saturn will take Serenity and all of you to the moon. There are tunnels and passages that have probably survived the war."

She turns. "I'm not running away."

"I know that, but there is a strong chance that this will backfire, and that the enemy will follow. That is why the rest of you will go with Saturn."

I smile. "Don't worry about me, just take care of yourself."

"Lita." Before I know what's happening she steps forward and pulls me into a hug. "I hate it when you're like this?"

"Like what?"

She closes her eyes. "A stubborn old mule."

I laugh. "I guess I am getting old."

Neither of us move for several moments. I see the irony right in front of me. The Princess of Venus, and I are comrades, but for the longest time I never thought we could be friends. Time does strange things. I wonder if Pluto ever saw this coming.

I step back. "At the very least I know that there are weapons still hidden amongst the ruins. Your sword should be there."

"What are you talking about?"

I smile. "The means to defend yourselves will be right in front of you. Trust me."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>"Why are you sending us with them?" Both Kunzite and Zoicite exchange looks of confusion.<p>

I turn to the barrier. "Just in case something happens." I cannot ignore the memories that still course through my mind. "And if something happens to them, I won't hesitate to hunt you down."

They both nod. "Understood."

I watch as they return to the main palace, back to the senshi and their Queen. Only Jadeite and Nephrite stand with me in front of a handful of soldiers. "We're going to take the fight to them. There are people scattered around Tokyo, scared of the Black Moon. They're hiding out of fear. I don't want them to have to do that any longer."

"But what of our Queen?"

I turn to the soldier who spoke. "She will be taken to a safe place with her senshi at her side. Until then we have two objectives. Fight the enemy, and find Endymion."

Nephrite senses what I have, the morale is low. These men need inspiration or they won't last. "I have seen our victory written in the stars. As long as we have faith in our general, we cannot lose." He's such a liar, but even at that moment the mood seemed to shift. "Today we fight for Jupiter."

For some reason, his last words hit home. I had forgotten this feeling. It had been so long since I had felt this rush of excitement. The storm will protect us. Jadeite turns and starts distributing the men while Nephrite stands and looks only to me. I turn away, but that doesn't stop him from walking up to my side.

"Makoto, I just want-"

I close my eyes. "Nephrite..."

He nods. "Yes, your majesty?"

I step forward. "Watch your left side. You expose it every time you lunge."

And with those words I slowly take the first steps towards the door. Nephrite watches me; I know he does, but I won't let this happen again. Last time I killed him and it was like ripping a piece of me away. I won't do that again.

* * *

><p>"He still loves you." The voice whispers in my ear.<p>

I close my eyes. "No, he's in love with the past."

"So do you deny that you still care for him?"

I clench my fists. "I can't."

"Jupiter?" Footsteps halt behind me.

I turn and see Jadeite standing with his bow carefully resting over his shoulder. "Is there something you needed?"

For a moment he just stands in silence. "Who were you talking to?"

"No one, just myself."

Am I losing my mind? No, I have to stay focused. Jadeite steps forward. "You look distressed."

I go to speak but stop once I hear the sounds of footsteps behind me. Left, right, left... there are two of them, and they are walking in perfect unison. I turn away from Jadeite towards two people that I used to look up to in this life. "You two should be with Serenity."

Jadeite watches as both Uranus and Neptune stop. "The inner guardians are with her. We're the first line of defense, remember?"

I pause. "They will need your help."

Uranus clenches her fists. "Not if we stop them here."

"This isn't a game."

Neptune steps forward. "We all understand that. Our place is on the front lines. We're not that good at just standing by."

Uranus sighs. "Don't fight with us on this. I've had enough of this philosophical bull-"

Michelle gently places her hand on Amara's shoulder. "We know what we're doing."

I remember the past all too well. In the back of my mind I see both Uranus and Neptune as they were in the final days. Yes, they were strong, but sometimes even strength isn't enough. I can sense the determination in their voices. I suppose that is one thing that hasn't changed.

"Fine, but we're doing this my way. No reckless charging and no questioning the positions that I give out. We stick to a strategy and we'll win."

Both of them just stood there for a long moment. Until Uranus steps forward. "So what do we do?"

I turn towards the men. "Michelle, you should go with Jadeite and cover the vantage points. Amara will accompany Nephrite on the ground."

"Just two teams?"

I shake my head. "Three."

Nephrite steps forward. "We're ready."

I nod. "Take Uranus with you."

Uranus pauses. "Wait a second-"

But I have already turned back towards the barrier. I hear her words, but they are muffled to what I hear in the storm over head. "Nephrite. Tell Hotaru to drop the barrier once the others are safely through the portal."

"Lita." Uranus starts walking but stops as Nephrite intercepts.

"Makoto is a brilliant strategist. She knows what she's doing."

Uranus shakes her head. "You keep calling her Makoto, her name is Lita, and I've known her a hell of a lot longer than you have."

Neptune intervenes. "Amara, just let it go."

I pause before placing my hand on the barrier. I can feel the stares of the audience behind me. In my mind I know that shouldn't look back but I do. I smile as I step through. This will work, I know it.

* * *

><p>My steps are slow at first, but the storm still rages wildly over my head. It's quiet, but I know that the silence won't last for long. I stand with sparks dancing around my finger tips. There's this light pulsing emanating from beneath my feet. The energy is different than anything I had felt before.<p>

"Is this an insult to my position? You overestimate your abilities, Jupiter." Wiseman appears in front of me with both Diamond and Sapphire on either side of him.

"No, if anything all I want is to meet my opponents with honour. I don't underestimate anyone. I've seen some extraordinary things through the ages."

After several moments, both Rubeus and Emerald appear behind me. "Wiseman, allow me to strike first."

Wiseman laughs. "Rubeus, you have already had multiple opportunities to fight the Jovian Queen. Do not embarrass yourself further."

I feel the large surge of energy, just as everyone else had. The eyes of my enemies are drawn not to me, but to the palace barrier that has fallen. Sapphire steps forward. "What is this?"

I smile. "You attacked this place, now we fight back."

I barely finish speaking when Wiseman lunges towards me. His actions seem to surprise everyone around. I feel his fist making contact with my cheek. I stumble back and throw a handful of lightning. He pulls down his hood. "You know, Jupiter. You caught me on the edge of insanity last time we fought. This time I'll do more than mark your pretty face."

"World Shaking!"

I hear Uranus' attack echo through the wind. There's a flash of light as Emerald flies past Rubeus into an adjacent building.

"Deep Submerge!"

Sapphire jumps to the side, but Neptune's attack still clips his shoulder.

Jadeite's arrows seem to cut through the air as they arc towards Rubeus.

The Black Moon clan looks around for their opponents, but there is no one in sight. Prince Diamond steps forward and readies himself when I hear that distinct battle cry. Nephrite charges with several men behind him.

Wiseman still does nothing but smile. "I think I'll be taking my dagger back."

He's referring to the Jovian blade tucked into the back of my belt. I summon the thunder overhead and ready myself. "Just try and take it from me."


	11. The Time Long Past

**Ah so here we go, chapter 11. Sorry about my sporadic absences, but they couldn't be helped. As always let me know if there are any questions, other than that... enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

The cries of battle are nothing short of bittersweet, but I know that it is only because I recognize certain voices. Wiseman never stops smiling. His energy is by far the strongest of anyone here; it burns ten times hotter than any other flame that has ever touched my skin before. Jadeite yells in the distance, but I'm not sure if it is out of injury or because of the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"I'll still find Serenity."

My blades barely miss his torso. "But not if I stop you here."

He reaches back and summons his own sword. "I think you are my most resilient target ever. No one has ever been able to evade me like you have."

I lunge forward. "Target?"

He nods. "All in due time, Makoto. Something tells me that our final confrontation will not be here today."

Two screams, simultaneously rip through the air. Both Wiseman and I are drawn to the explosion on the main road facing the palace. There, both Sapphire and Neptune stand bloody and without any sign of stopping. Rubeus flies through the air with Jadeite in pursuit.

"The past echoes all around us, Jupiter. Do you remember when the stars would speak to him?"

I turn back and face my opponent. "What did you just say?"

He laughs. "Time is a strange entity that I have learned to harness at will. You need only ask Endymion."

I go to move, but something wraps around my left arm. I look back and see a faded form standing with a whip in hand. "Avery?"

Before I know it I'm hit with a combination of ice, fire and black lightning. The force is enough for me to drop to one knee. "You may have killed them once, but nothing is stronger than vengeful spirits."

I look up to Wiseman. "Only a coward hides behind his soldiers."

He shrugs. "You call it cowardice, I call it strategy."

I watch as he disappears in front of me. The four sisters strike again and I can't hold in the shrilling scream. My swords fall from my hands and I feel the light tug on the back of my belt. I summon the storm and allow the lightning to strike my body, but it's already done. Wiseman reappears in front of me with the Jovian blade in his hand.

"Now we're on even ground."

I turn. "Jadeite!"

My orders are clearly conveyed with the mere sound of his name echoing through the skies. One arrow flies straight up and reflects off the light in the Crystal Palace. I hear the clicks of rifles in the distance, then a storm of bullets. Emerald screams and falls to the ground leaving Uranus time to help Neptune.

Wiseman smiles. "Now that was impressive. I guess I shouldn't expect anything less from one so experienced in battle."

The soldiers reload and aim for their next target. "You may be able to hide those men, but bullets fly in a straight line. It's all about angles isn't it?"

The amount of dark energy rises all around us. Shadows push up from the ground, and for that brief moment I'm helpless. I hear Nephrite's voice piercing louder than the storm and I feel my heart sink. What the hell is this?

I turn my attention for one second and see him stagger back with Diamond advancing. Everything seems to be happening in slow motion I clench my fists and summon the roots that lay dormant beneath our feet. They break through the surface of the ground and attack Diamond before he can deal the final blow.

"Even the mightiest warrior has a subtle weakness." Wiseman whispers into my ear and I know what's coming.

I struggle to turn, but his blade still pierces my left side between the plates of my armor. I look up to the sky and summon an onslaught of nature's power. Wiseman flies back and I watch as all four sisters disappear in front of me. I reach down and pick up my swords, but the blade still rests lodged in my body. The fighting seems to stop if only for a moment.

"Makoto!" Nephrite sprints to my side.

"Neph... can you pull it out?" My voice is so much weaker than I thought it would be. I can feel his hand wrapped around the hilt just before he pulls it out. I don't hear any more gunshots or screams.

"What's happening?"

The Black Moon Clan stands in front of me, but their injuries look minimal compared to the bodies on our side. I reach back and sheath my swords, but not without grunting in pain.

"Be careful." Nephrite helps me stand.

Jadeite stands just behind us, supporting Neptune over his shoulder with Uranus right behind. "Makoto, we should make for the shrine."

Defeat? That one word hurt more than anything else. Wiseman stands across from us and pulls his hood over his head. "Jupiter, as you can see, you've lost this battle."

I can't help but laugh. "No battle is lost until the storm subsides." And with those words, the thunder roars to life at the same moment that the roots break free of the concrete. I look to the others. "Take Neptune and circle back towards the palace."

Jadeite understands what I am asking. It's a faint retreat to draw them closer to the reserve men left at the palace, but Uranus shakes her head. She doesn't understand. "We're not leaving you."

I nod. "Please, Amara. Just follow Jadeite."

She turns to Wiseman. "There's no way I'm letting this guy win."

"Amara..." I can feel myself getting weaker.

Nephrite stays at my side. "Princess Uranus, I will stay with Lita."

Hearing him say my name from this era was strange to me, but it seemed to calm Uranus. "You're stubborn, you know that?"

Wiseman steps forward. "You are so quick to rush to your death, but I want to savor the moment your life ends. Perhaps I will go back and torture you slowly. Yes, lets do that. We have already destroyed too much of this planet. Diamond prepare Nemesis for a temporal jump."

One by one I watch them disappear, and that's when I realize that there is no time for my plan to work. Nephrite recognizes what I'm doing only a second after I move. Jadeite calls my name, but I'm focused on only one thing; Wiseman. I jump forward and drive my shoulder into his torso. Just like that our surroundings change, but our positions don't. Both of us seem to fade for a brief second. Teleportation.

The concrete shifts into this glossy black surface, and I find myself standing on unfamiliar ground with dark energy pulsing all around me. Moments later, Nephrite appears behind me with Rubeus knocked out at his feet. I'm hit back by Sapphire. "You dare step foot on Nemesis?"

So this is Nemesis? I scan the room and take in all the information that I can. Wiseman picks himself up from the ground and looks to Nephrite before stepping back. "That was foolish, Makoto."

"You think you can just run away because the planet isn't in the state you want it in?" That's when I feel a light shift in gravity. Nephrite doesn't seem to notice.

Wiseman only laughs. "I'm so glad you're predictable. I must admit that this wouldn't be any fun if you weren't here with us. I bet your past self wouldn't even recognize me."

My vision is fading. "You're despicable."

He shrugs. "It doesn't matter. The Earth will be ours and I want you to watch that happen."

My knees start to give out, but Nephrite is right there to support me. "Charge the ground and hold onto me."

At this point I know that this was reckless, but there's no going back. I broke the one rule I set for the others. With as much energy as I can muster I throw lightning into the ground and close my eyes. "What is this?" That sounded like Sapphire.

Nephrite helps me about ten feet to my right and swings his sword down. I hear the sparks and smell the smoke, but it is what I feel that makes me understand what he has done. There's this familiar tingling sensation that fills my body. "A teleportation pad?"

"Shh... save your strength. I don't know where we're going."

Still after all this I hear Wiseman's laugh. It is the sound of a madman and I have come to know it well.

* * *

><p>There's salt in the air. We must be close to the ocean. "Ah..."<p>

Nephrite carefully sets me down. "Makoto..."

"I'm fine."

He leans me back against the damp sand. "I need to stop the bleeding." I don't say anything. "Makoto?"

Nephrite's words are frantic, but I don't hear them. This sensation is familiar; the loss of consciousness.

* * *

><p>I remember running through Jupiter's forests when I was a little girl. My father used to tell me that nature is always your greatest ally. When he died I couldn't stay in the Jovian palace. My uncle was the one to help me back onto my feet. I don't know why, but I've been thinking of him more often than usual.<p>

I am accustomed to death, but not with dying itself. I realize now that all those times I protected Serenity never really can be considered moments when I died. I went too peacefully.

"Makoto?"

There's this warmth that I feel covering my hand. I can't be dead. I'd imagine that I would be much colder. When I do open my eyes, I'm greeted by a blinding white light. Nephrite sits at my side, but he looks different somehow. "Where am I?"

He squeezes my hand. "These people called it a hospital."

I pause. "Wait, how did I..."

"I carried you towards the city."

That's when I realized the absence of my weapons. "Where's my armor?"

His eyes fall away from mine. "I... don't know."

My eyes widen. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"They disappeared when I lifted you off the ground." He can sense the frustration welling up within me.

I go to sit up, but stop as a sharp pain shoots through my side. "Damn it."

"Hey, be careful." There's this frantic knocking at the door. Nephrite rolls his eyes. "This place is strange."

I look out the window and see buildings lining the streets. It's dark out, but I still recognize the lights of Tokyo. "We're in the past."

He nods. "I already realized that, but these people. They claim to know me."

"What?"

He sighs. "They called me Maxfield Stanton."

My eyes widen. That name, I had heard it before. Molly used to talk about him. That's when realization slaps me in the face. "We have to get out of here."

"What? Why?"

I pull the covers off of me. "Maxfield Stanton was a millionaire in this time. A celebrity from North America."

"And..."

I close my eyes. "He was also your human identity while you were working for Beryl. News of your sudden return will probably spread, and the others will go to investigate. At least... oh god I don't even know when you were supposed to have died. What's the date?"

He shrugs. "Where would I find that?"

"I don't know, a calendar."

He turns and picks up a small paper. "The woman that brought you here gave me this."

It looks like a notice of some sort. "This is the year we graduated."

Several knocks thud against the door. ", can we come in?"

Nephrite helps me to my feet. "We have to go."

He's holding at least half of my weight. "Hold on."

I say nothing has picks me up and starts running towards the window. I close my eyes, ready for the shattering glass to touch my skin. The crash is loud, and the door opens just as we touch the ground. Before I know it we're off into the city. I'm surprised that no one saw us.

"Where am I going?"

Cars drive through the streets and the two of us stick out amongst the crowds of people. "West, but we have to be careful."

He nods. "Just tell me when to stop."

* * *

><p>Tokyo never looked as beautiful as it does in this time. Even with the rise of the Crystal Palace, there is this natural beauty that surrounds this city and its people. The pain in my side still throbs with each passing second. Today is the seventeenth of June. This day is so far into my past that I'm not sure what has or hasn't happened. Right now my mind is screaming for me to take us into a different direction, but I don't know where else to go.<p>

"Is this it?"

I look up and see the dingy staircase that I must have climbed thousands of times. "Yeah. It's on the third floor."

The steps creek just like I remember them doing so long ago. It's quiet, and I intend to keep it that way. Nephrite lets me down as we make it to the door. He watches as I close my eyes and listen for any movement. "There doesn't seem to be anyone here."

I bend down, slowly, and jimmy the wood in the frame. Part of it shifts out of place, revealing a silver key. The lock clicks out of place just like I knew it would. "Come on."

I quickly replace the key and step inside, making sure to lock the door behind us. For a moment I'm trapped by a small bout of nostalgia. That is when I feel it, that familiar sensation.

"Jupiter."

Both Nephrite and I turn towards the main window. "Setsuna?"

She steps forward into the light, but something is different. "Makoto? How did you..." Her eyes turn to Nephrite. "You traitor."

That is when I understand. Time is skewed, this is not the Setsuna that had helped me through my memories during Crystal Tokyo. "Wait, Pluto stop."

But she raises her rod. "Dead Scream."


	12. The Unspoken Love

Chapter 12

I push Nephrite behind me and summon lightning from my fingertips. The force is enough for me to slide back a couple of inches, but that is all. The energy dissipates without destroying anything.

"Setsuna, stop."

There is so much confusion written on her face. "Explain yourself to me."

I nod. "It's me, Lita."

She shakes her head. "No, I recognize that look in your eye and that scar on your face. Don't lie to me, Makoto."

I know the rules of time. "I can't tell you everything without jeopardizing the future."

"Don't lecture me on the destruction caused by time travel. What is he doing here and how are you still alive?"

Pluto stands with a look of sadness in her eyes. She's trying to hide it, but I still see. I never realized that Setsuna harboured so much hatred, or is it resentment, for the past. "I remembered, that's all."

Nephrite steps forward. "Princess Setsuna, I apologize-"

She lowers her rod. "No apology will ever be good enough. I don't think you know how much she was in pain when she found out of your betrayal."

Setsuna has never been like this in all the years that I have known her. So many thoughts run through my mind. How long did she harbour this disdain for the Shitennou? When did she get over it? It was her that told me that I should give them a chance in the future. It's strange to see Pluto this flustered. Perhaps even she needed time to come to terms with what had happened. "Setsuna?"

She goes to speak, but stops as voice approach from the hallway. She closes her eyes and both Nephrite and I watch as her rod glows a deep red. "Shift."

A wave of dizziness seems to overtake me, but Pluto still stands as if nothing has happened. The lock to the door clicks out of place and both Nephrite and I look around frantically. Still, Pluto doesn't move.

"...well in that case we need to celebrate!" I can recognize Mina's voice anywhere.

The door opens and I am left staring at my younger self, but she doesn't seem to notice me. "Just hold on guys. Let me get the lights."

Amy walks in with a book tucked under arm and both Mina and Serena close behind. "So when does Darien get back from America?"

Serena smiles. "Okay so I'm only telling you guys this."

Raye sighs and takes a seat on the couch. "Oh just spit it out already."

She nods. "He's already back."

Mina eyes widen. "What? That's great!"

I remember this day now, but my mind keeps going back to the Black Moon Clan. We were younger when they jumped back the first time. Nephrite watches as I search through memories. "He'll be five minutes late."

Nephrite steps to the side. "What did you say?"

I close my eyes. "He'll be five minutes late to our graduation because the ring he ordered for Serena won't be ready."

Nephrite turns to Pluto. "Why can't they see us?"

She turns. "Because right now we're standing three seconds out of synch with their time."

I watch as I move effortlessly through the kitchen. Refreshments... they were always the most important thing when I had guests over. I could make anything, sandwiches? Maybe that's what I made. I seem to be pulling out the bread now.

"Raye? What are you looking at?"

I step back once I realize that she's looking straight at me. I turn to Pluto, but she says nothing.

"I don't know, but I felt something just now." She then turns to the kitchen. "Lita?"

My younger self pokes her head out. "Yeah?"

Then there's silence.

Pluto taps her rod on the floor, opening a portal. "We should leave."

Nephrite grabs my arm, but I still pause before following. I had forgotten about these moments that we used to have. My friends and I look so happy now, but they have no idea of the future that awaits them. I turn away and step through the portal. Behind me is how life used to be, but it is so dfferent now. When I was younger there was this part of me that wanted everything to be as perfect as it was back then. My friends and my princess were all I seemed to need. I guess I was just too naive to understand the truth.

* * *

><p>I find myself standing with Nephrite on a tall building overlooking the city. It seems to grow colder with each passing second but I know that it's only because I'm standing barefoot in a hospital gown. Nephrite places his jacket over my shoulders.<p>

"I apologize for overreacting. It's not like me to lose my composure." Pluto stands with her back to the both of us.

I could spend so long trying to comfort her, but I know that she'd resist. She hasn't changed. There is a moment where all I can do is pause and wait for something, anything... some indication that she's not searching through painful memories like I did. Perhaps changing the subject would make her feel better, but somehow I don't think it would.

"It's forgiven, but there are more important things that need to be addressed."

She turns slowly, where her eyes meet mine. They seem empty, but I know better. "There are too many people tampering with the time line."

I nod. "Then you know about the Black Moon Clan?"

She shakes her head. "No, but I can sense temporal shifts. That is how I found you two."

Nephrite steps forward. "Princess Setsuna, the situation in the future is grave. We must intervene in this time. Wiseman has already made plans to attack this era."

She seems to ignore Nephrite completely. "Makoto, this isn't a place for you to be."

Nephrite shakes his head. "Are you even listening to what we have to say?"

Pluto pauses. "We must tread carefully. There are rules to follow-"

I clench my fists. "The enemy walks without rules. Us abiding by them will put us at a disadvantage."

"Do not interrupt me, Jupiter. I am the senshi of time and it is my responsibility to make certain that the temporal balance is not disturbed."

Both of us stare at each other for the longest time. "If your rules get in my way then I will break them."

Clouds begin forming over our heads. "Stop it."

I shake my head. "I will not. Whether you realize it or not we are at war and I will defeat Wiseman. You have seen what Nemesis can do."

Nephrite puts his hand on my shoulder. "Makoto."

Pluto steps forward. "In this time you are a paradox. Remember that next time you go breaking into your old apartment!"

"That's a cop out and you know it. Don't talk to me about paradoxs. I am well aware of the consequences of my actions." There's this awkward silence that creeps between us. The city below continues on as if nothing is happening. Lightning flashes, but the thunder is absent. I close my eyes and dissipate the storm. "Much has changed, but the trust you had for me in the past shouldn't."

She sighs. "I know it doesn't seem like it, but I do trust you, Jupiter. At this point in time I would suggest that both of you lay low until we know more about the enemy's motives."

Nephrite looks away. "You can't possibly ask us to-"

Pluto clenches her fists. "You need to learn your place."

I push Nephrite behind me. "Things have changed, Setsuna. You need to stop."

She taps her rod on the ground. "You forget the past too easily."

I shake my head. "No, but what's important is the threat to this time."

Both of us look to each other for several moments before she nods. "Like I said. We need to discern the enemy's motives."

I nod. "And what about the senshi of this time?"

She lowers her head. "Let's not involve them unless Wiseman makes a move."

Nephrite turns away. "And where should we go until then?"

Pluto detransforms, revealing her human identity as Trista Meioh. "Here, this is the key to my apartment. You two can stay there for now." She still watches Nephrite.

I sigh. "And what about you?"

"Damage control. Maxfield Stanton is supposed to be dead, remember?"

And just like that she disappears.

* * *

><p>My armor is gone, that seems to hurt more than anything else right now. It doesn't make sense. The blades of Jove are my birthright. Even in the past they stayed with me. I can hear the shower still running. This apartment is bigger than I thought it would be. One thing is for certain, there is no shortage of clothes in this place.<p>

The voice whispers. "You need only summon them."

I close my eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Makoto, who are you talking to?"

I turn towards the washroom and do a double take. "Neph?"

"I know. It's the best I could do." His hair is so short now.

"What did you do?"

He sighs. "Just trying to change my likeness so that we can blend in better. I've also suppressed my powers so-"

"You look so different."

There is a moment when neither of us seem to move. What the hell am I doing? I turn away and walk towards the window. That is when I feel his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry if I-"

"Don't."

He steps back. "Makoto."

Memories... that is all they ever were. I stare forward, but the I dread the moment when I have to look back to him. "I should check to see if there's anything in the kitchen." That's when I feel his arms around me.

"I'm sorry. I know that I can't say it enough."

And just like that I'm unable to say anything else. We stay there for the longest time. I don't know what thoughts were going through his mind but mine were a mixture of the good and the bad. I had thought that I could just let the past stand in wake of the present. It took Pluto a while to accept that things have changed, maybe I'm the same way. I can see and feel what's coming, and though my mind is screaming to move, I'm not sure if I should.

"I hated you for leaving." My words are calm, but matter of fact. I see the water forming in his eyes.

"Do you still hate me?"

I stare straight ahead and it feels like we're on the moon again. The next word I say is bittersweet. "No."

A tear rolls down his cheek. "I would spend a lifetime making it up to you."

I turn. "If only it were that simple."

His hand brushes against my cheek, and I find myself longing for that touch. I don't know if it was him that lowered his face to mine or if it was me that drew him in, but the kiss seemed to hold all of our memories together. It was like the war never happened.

I pull away not because I want to, but because of the sudden fluctuation in energy. Nephrite feels it too. Outside an explosion erupts on the streets followed by the sounds of screeching cars and screaming people.

I shake my head. "What the hell is this?"

"Look at the sky."

We both stand and watch as blue fades into a dark purple. I clench my fists and turn towards the door. "We should go."

"But it doesn't feel like dark energy." He's right, but something is definitely wrong.

That is when I feel the shift. "No it isn't, but it's so familiar."

Nephrite's eyes widen. "It's Endymion."

I turn away. "That's impossible. The King's resolve is-"

He sighs. "No, can't you feel it? It's the power of the golden crystal."

* * *

><p>Nephrite and I push through the crowds of people towards the epicenter of the energy. The closer we get, the more confused my senses are. "Makoto."<p>

I see them long before Nephrite says my name. The senshi travel across the buildings above us. We both stop and head down an adjacent alley. "We need to be careful."

He nods. "Easier said than done."

My side still aches, something that doesn't get past Nephrite, but I'm glad that he doesn't say anything. I pull up my hood and turn to the left. "The senshi in this time are still naive."

"They will learn."

I smile. "But not for several decades."

We finally come to an empty street facing the park overlooking the ocean. "...so we meet again." That voice belongs to Rubeus.

We advance slowly and take in the scene in front of us. Rubeus hovers high above the ground with the sisters on the ground in front of him. Their eyes are cold and unintelligible. I doubt he knows that we're here. He looks down upon all the senshi present. It looks as if only Neptune, Saturn and Pluto are missing.

"You look so young, senshi of thunder." He laughs as he throws a handful of dark energy towards my younger self.

I seem to dodge it with ease, but both Venus and Mars are caught in the aftermath. They stay down for several moments. "Hey creep, I don't know who your talking to but your gonna have to deal with me. In the name of the moon I will-"

Uranus catches Serena before being struck my Prisma. I turn to Nephrite. "We have to take care of him."

He nods. "Fine by me."

I watch as he unleashes his powers and transforms into the General that I remember him being. The storm quickly forms over head. "Summon your weapons." The voice speaks calmly.

"I don't know how."

It pauses. "It's like wielding your lightning."

"Makoto, where are you? I know this storm is your doing." Rubeus' voice echoes just louder than the storm.

Nephrite steps forward. "Makoto, are you ready?"

I nod. "Yes."

And just like that we run swiftly towards the battle. Nephrite strikes Prisma down first and proceeds to defend the senshi while I summon lightning strong enough to drive Rubeus to the ground.

"So you've finally stopped hiding."

Lightning dances around my fingers. "Leave this place before you embarrass yourself."

Mercury is knelt down beside Venus with her computer in hand. She watches me with confusion written all over her face. I curl my hands into fists and summon the roots beneath the Earth. Rubeus dodges. "That's not going to work this time."

Before I know it, I feel Catsy's flames hitting me square in the back. I stumble forward. These clothes will probably be nothing more than tattered shreds by the time I'm done.

The voice is louder this time. "You need only summon the power of Jove."

My younger self looks at me curiously. "This guy's dangerous. You should leave this to us."

She doesn't keep her eyes on her target. I watch as Rubeus hurls a wave of dark energy towards her and I find myself running to meet it. I push her out of the way and take the blast full on. I close my eyes. "Jove will give me strength."

With that I feel the lightning strike my body. It's strange, my power seems to increase. Is this what the voice meant? It feels like it did when I used to transform, but it's different somehow. Behind me I hear Nephrite shout my name. "Makoto!"

I move to the side and draw my blades. Rubeus only smiles and summons more energy to his hands. "Impressive as always, but you can't save them all."

In that moment I know what he's doing. A wave of energy, large enough to demolish this park, leaves his fingertips and I look to the sky above. Uranus turns to shield Sailor Moon, Mars starts chanting something small, Mercury frantically attempts to pull Venus out of the way, but it is I that summons the true power of Jupiter. Our attacks meet each other in the middle causing a clash of power larger than any that this time has ever seen.

Rubeus falls back and I lunge in with the advantage. He goes to strike again, but I stomp down on his left arm and hold one sword to his neck. He smiles. "You wouldn't murder me in front of them. That would be exposing them to the dark side that lies dormant in you."

I don't say anything as I stab down through his throat to the earth below. No justification, no last words to my enemy, simply because he doesn't deserve any. Murder? This was far from murder. I stand and sheath my swords. With Rubeus' death, the sisters disappear leaving Nephrite to join my side.

In that moment I realize that the attention we tried to avoid was ultimately unavoidable. My younger self is the only one standing now. She steps forward. "Who are you?"

I turn away. "Just a soldier, nothing more."

This time and this place held so many memories for me. Nephrite stands with his sword still in hand. I feel the temporal energy building behind me. When I look back, Pluto is standing there with her rod in hand, but something is different. Her face lacks the confusion from our earlier encounter. "You're hard to find."

I smile. "It's good to see you, Setsuna."


	13. The Imperfect Mirror

Chapter 13

I can feel all the stares burning under the sun. There's the click of Mercury's computer followed by Mars' heels against the gravel. However, Sailor Moon's eyes are solely on Nephrite. She probably sees the ghost that cared for her best friend, but he isn't that man.

"Lita!" That voice catches me off guard. I'm surprised that I hadn't seen her before. Rini runs out from behind Pluto and I find myself kneeling down to meet her.

"Princess, what are you doing here?" I reach out, but stop as my side aches from the movement.

She steps forward and wraps her arms around me, and in that moment my armor fades until I'm back in my tattered clothes. It feels as if I had detransformed. "Pluto's been looking after me."

"Would someone mind telling us what's going on?" Venus stands now with her hands at her side.

Pluto steps forward. "Yes, but not here."

I can hear the sirens converging on us. Pluto turns around and summons a portal. Nephrite and I step through first with Rini close behind. I don't know where we are, but the air is colder than it once was. We are surrounded by trees, and for the first time in awhile I feel like I'm on familiar ground.

"Damn it." I feel the light streak of blood soaking through what remains of the bandage on my side. I lean against the tree as Nephrite reacts.

"Makoto."

The others walk through, and Mercury is the first to notice my discomfort. "You're hurt."

I nod. "It's not as bad as it looks." Regardless I know that the Amy in this time won't accept that answer.

"Where are we?" Uranus turns to Pluto.

Mars turns. "We're in the forest behind the shrine."

My eyes widen. So many questions bolt through my mind. Were my future sins still recognized in the past? Rini is still at my side, and though I try to stay positive her concern is heartbreaking. "You'll be okay right, Lita?"

"Why do you keep calling her that?" My past self stands with her arms crossed.

I go to speak, but Pluto interjects. "Because that is her name." She kneels down and places her hand on my wound. "Raye, I will need some water and fresh bandages."

Mars nods. "If you can bring her to the temple-"

Pluto shakes her head. "That's not an option. Please, just hurry."

I remember this feeling from back in my time. They all look at me as if I am stranger. Even my younger self doesn't recognize that I am what she is destined to become. Nephrite is at my side which seems to draw Mina's attention. I don't know what thoughts are going through her mind.

"What was Rubeus doing here? I thought we defeated him in the past." Mercury speaks candidly to Pluto.

"There are rifts being created in this time line. The actions of the past are in jeopardy of being erased."

Serena steps forward. "What do you mean?"

I sigh. "It means things have changed."

My younger self kneels down beside me. "So does this mean that you're me?"

I nod. "Many centuries in the future."

I'm sure that she wasn't the only one looking at the scars on my body. This is, after all, what the aftermath of war looks like. Raye returns, in her civilian clothes, with a first aid kit in hand.

Pluto closes her eyes. "Makoto, stop talking."

The name change seems to draw attention from Amy. The others detransform back into their civilian identities while I slide to the ground and lean my back against a tree trunk. Rini is over near my younger self, telling her about the future, but I can't help but wonder if that is allowed in the rules of time.

"You're... Nephrite, aren't you?" Serena steps forward with her hands hanging loosely at her side.

Nephrite bows. "Yes, your highness."

Pluto starts dressing my wound. "Yesterday's enemy will become today's friend."

I cringe the moment the gauze touches my skin. Nephrite places his hand on mine. I'm not sure if the others notice, but my younger self looks at the two of us. I know her face. It is one of instant recognition. I nod slightly and she turns away.

When it is done, I still feel their stares on me. Nephrite helps me stand and Rini runs to my side with Luna P in her hands. I look to Pluto. "Why did you take her to the past?"

My question piques the curiosity of the younger senshi. "Because our victory was not certain."

I nod. "Is it now?"

She sighs. "Not when time is this unstable."

We never once enter the shrine. Pluto makes excuses, but I know that she is just looking out for me. The next few hours feel like some sort of lecture. The sky is still shifting into that deep purple that I will always recognize. These people around me, though I have known them for so long, are filled with naive optimism. Pluto explains everything precisely as it is, but she leaves out details of what has happened to Crystal Tokyo; however, I'm sure that they already understand that if I'm here it can't be good.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?" Nephrite places a hand on my shoulder.<p>

I nod. "Yes, but I'm just not sure if they should know so much. Knowledge like this will probably change the future."

He turns. "I'm sure Pluto knows what she's doing."

Rini sits down next to us. "Lita, is mama and papa alright?"

I sigh. "They'll be fine. Neph and I won't let anything happen to them."

She continues to hug Luna P close to her chest. "Why did this happen?"

Nephrite leans forward. "Sometimes life throws us curves, but we'll get through them and be stronger because of it."

"Those are wise words." Amy stands over us with a smile on her face. "Rini, Trista wants to talk to you."

She nods and rushes towards the others. "Okay."

Amy sits down next to us. For a long moment none of us say anything. "I was just wondering. If you are Lita, then why are they calling you Makoto?"

I smile. "It's complicated."

One by one the others come over and ask me similar questions, but what I notice is that my younger self is keeping her distance. It is getting late, and I know that everything has just begun. I didn't think it would be possible to feel anymore different than before, but seeing my old friends has put everything in perspective. I've seen too many worlds fall to darkness, and I will do all in my power to make sure it doesn't happen again.

* * *

><p>"She's scared of what she'll become." Pluto stands leaning against the wall to her apartment in this time.<p>

I close my eyes. "It's because I didn't hesitate to kill Rubeus."

She nods. "That and other things."

I sigh. "Then she'll come to hate me. He won't be the last."

"I know."

"So what do we do now? People in this time are in danger. Wiseman will likely regroup and send Emerald to attack next."

She turns. "To him, this is a game."

I nod. "And he has Endymion. Nephrite and I felt the energy of the golden crystal."

She pauses. "If we defeat them in this time then all traces of them in the time stream will correct itself."

"What are you talking about?"

She smiles. "It is true that the time stream is fragile, but it is because of Nemesis' temporal generator. It is simultaneously maintaining the planet's existence in this time. Once it is gone the planet will revert back to the future and these past events will be erased."

I step forward. "How can you be so sure?"

"Cronos told me."

Cronos... his words still echo in my mind. He had faith in me when didn't want to have faith in anything. "I'm sorry."

She turns. "It's not all this straightforward. The others in the future are facing trials of their own. We must succeed here if they are to succeed there."

"I understand."

"Until then I will watch over the senshi of this time while you and Nephrite handle the enemy."

I raise a brow. "Oh? By the way you were explaining things to them, I assumed that you were encouraging their involvement."

She shakes her head. "No, they are too young."

"Alright." I push off the wall.

"Makoto."

I turn. "Yes."

She turns away. "Just remember that the next choices will be yours and yours alone."

I smile. "They always were."

* * *

><p>The thunder in the sky bellows through the night and I can't help but watch as the lightning flashes over our heads. Nephrite stands at my side watching and admiring just as I am. "Can you feel that?"<p>

He nods. "He's here."

Across the city is the slow build of dark energy. There are shadows emerging from every corner of ever street and I know that we'll have to move. "Tell me about the gold crystal."

"It's an amplifier for natural energies. That's probably why it works well with the silver crystal."

I sigh. "Well then. We are going to do what I wanted to from the beginning."

He smiles. "I'm ready."

I close my eyes and summon the power of the storm. Lightning surges from the sky into my body and I feel nothing short of refreshed. I watch as my armor wraps itself around my body and I smile bigger than I ever have.

"Come." I clap my hands together and ready myself. The energy surging through my body is unlike any other. "My servant, I summon you."

Nephrite takes one step back. The dragon is nothing short of magnificent. "Makoto?"

"If this doesn't get them to come here then I don't know hat will. Do whatever you can."

He nods and disappears to the streets below.

* * *

><p>"That was a bold move, Jupiter." Wiseman stands behind me and I can do nothing but smile as my dragon circles over our heads.<p>

I turn. "Where is Endymion?"

He steps forward. "What does it matter? You and I both know that his role in this is minor."

I nod. "But his crystal isn't."

An explosion erupts in the distance. Normally I wouldn't have reacted, but the energy I sense is so familiar. Wiseman bows his head. "This life is so strange isn't it?"

"Playing with time in this way will only damage the future you want."

He turns. "Silly girl, it was never about capturing this time. You can be so gullible."

I look to my dragon in response to his words. I hadn' realized that Wiseman would be this petty. "Find her." And with my words the storm travels.

"I just want you to experience what it's like to have everything taken away from you. Here, in this time, you are vulnerable and naive. I respect your skill, Jupiter, but I will break her so that she can never become you."

I can feel the weight of his words. Lightning dances around my fingers as I walk towards my opponent. "Fight me."

He sighs. "I already am."

I have to have faith in Pluto. The future depends on me focusing on the situation at hand. A flash of green light appears in the distance. I take this as my cue and throw the lightning that has been traveling around my fingers. The energy hits him straight on and I watch him stagger back towards the edge.

That painful laugh echoes behind me. "Emerald."

She floats over our heads and slowly makes her way towards Wiseman. "Wiseman, why are you playing with this insignificant woman?"

I summon the storm. "Don't think that I don't remember you, Emerald."

She laughs. "Oh? Then I must have left quite an impression."

I smile. "Yeah. Wiseman turned you into an ugly monster and had you charge at us like some mindless pawn. Are you sure that you're on the right side?"

Her expression changes into one of pure disgust. "You have some nerve-"

"Do I? He would kill you if it benefited him. I have seen it before-"

"Enough." Wiseman steps forward. "Emerald, has our prisoner been detained?"

She pauses. "Yes."

Emerald snaps her fingers and a flash of dark light appears between us. It is not what I see, but what I feel, that bothers me. Pain, unrivaled by anything else pulses through my veins. My younger self is on her knees, cuts riddle her body and I find desperation welling up in the back of my chest.

She looks up and our eyes meet. In this time she is Lita Kino, Sailor Jupiter. Her and I are generations apart. She has no idea what memories constantly flow in the back of my mind nor what I feel in knowing what she will experience. Where the hell is Pluto? I thought she was going to protect them.

"It's like looking in a mirror isn't it?"

I look up at Emerald who stands behind her with a fist of energy. "Touch her and I will kill you."

She laughs. "If she dies then so do you."

Wiseman clenches his fists. "Enough talk. Emerald, finish her."

Everything seems to slow right down as react, but something catches Wiseman's eye. He disappears less than a second after I move. That is when I feel my servant approaching. Emerald brings her fists down, but it never makes it to its target. The energy from my dragon hits her hard, and I find myself standing over her. Her eyes are cold and filled with anger.

I kneel down. "He's not coming back for you."

She spits in my face. "Bitch."

My younger self watches as I raise my fist. "Wait."

I shake my head. "There's only so much mercy that you can show."

She struggles to stand. "Why are you so heartless?"

I close my eyes. "Because I have to be."

Emerald goes to hit me, but I catch her fist and send a surge of energy into her body. She screams and my younger self pushes me off of her. "Stop it."

"You have no idea what you're doing."

She shakes her head. "I know that this is cruel."

Emerald's eyes are wide now, but I'm not sure why. It could be because I'm arguing with myself. "Stand aside."

"I won't."

I find myself pushing her down and grabbing Emerald by the throat. "Where is Nemesis?"

That's when I see them; tears falling from eyes filled with fear. Emerald looks up at me as if staring at death itself.

"There's no way you're me. I wouldn't do this."

The words don't come as a surprise to me, but for some reason they hurt in a way that I hadn't anticipated. "You don't know anything."

"I know that killing only brings sadness."

My grip lessens, something that I know Emerald notices. Why the hell am I caring about what she says? Frustration causes my body to shake. "Tell me where Nemesis is and I will spare your life." Emerald doesn't say anything. "This is a one time offer."

She slowly reaches towards her ears and unhooks her earrings. I take them in my hand and realize what it is that I am holding. Sapphire's teleportation devices. I let go of her and turn back to my younger self. "So you're just going to let me go?"

I look back to Emerald. "If she wasn't here, I would have crushed your throat in the palm of my hand."

And just like that, all I hear is the echo of the storm.

* * *

><p>My younger self walks beside me, but neither of us say anything until we leave the roof of that building a few blocks behind us.<p>

"Are you alright?"

She shakes her head. "How can you ask me that?"

I clench my fists. "The future isn't what you think. Much has changed, and being gentle gets you nowhere."

"But what you were going to do is unthinkable."

I sigh. "You won't think that, one day."

She turns away. "Then maybe it would have been better if you had let her kill me."

In the back of my mind I know that she doesn't mean it. We are, after all, the same person, but I know this time period and I know that she is passionate about loyalty and principle. She is a child who thinks that grey doesn't exist in a world of black and white. I understand her anger, but I also understand that she is young. Still, even after our exchange in words, we continue walking side by side.

There are centuries between us, but there's something lingering over our heads... recognition. The storm is ours and it is obeying its master without a fault. Lita Kino, Sailor Jupiter, and Queen Makoto are the same person in the past, present and future. We both know that this is how things were and will be, but we're both too stubborn to let go of our pride. That is the silent truth between us. By Jove, I don't think I ever realized how difficult I can be until this very moment.


	14. The Role of a King

Chapter 14

I am no stranger to the sounds of the storm, and I know she isn't either. Our steps match each other's perfectly. It's a rhythm that comes natural to the both of us. She refuses to look at me. I know exactly what emotion she is trying to repress. It's a cross between anger and disdain.

We're both vulnerable out here. Not because there's an enemy threatening this world, but because I remember how I was in these days. I pull my hood over my head and she pushes her hands further into her pockets. We walk these streets beside, but not with each other.

"Hey, Lita! Wait up!" That voice. I turn away while my younger self turns to face someone that we both know well. All I see is the brief blur of a green umbrella.

"Oh... hey, Ken."

I don't look back, but I can see his reflection in the window in front of me. I try not to look to suspicious.

"So what are you up to?" Both of them start walking forward. I follow at a slower pace.

She shrugs. "Not much. Just taking a stroll."

He looks up to the sky. "Yeah... only you would want to walk around in the rain."

She nods. "Well, you know me."

"That I do." He smiles. "So, if you're not doing anything how about you come over for dinner? My parents haven't seen you in a while."

She pauses just like I knew she would. "I... shouldn't. Mina's waiting for me at Crown."

He sighs. "What about tomorrow? We could just hang if you'd rather."

She turns slightly. "I don't know."

"Oh... okay."

The silence is brief, but my younger self steps out from under the umbrella. "I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind right now. How about I give you a call on the weekend?"

His face seems to light up. "Alright, sounds good. I'll tell my parents you said hello."

And just like that the two of them break off in separate directions. Several moments pass before I catch up with her, but I don't say anything because I see her tugging on the ends of her sleeves. I do that when when something is bothering me.

"You knew him, right?"

I nod. "He was my best friend."

She pauses. "Sometimes I just want to tell him about everything. About how I'm the princess of Jupiter and that I'm a soldier tasked with guarding this planet and its future Queen, but I can't."

I sigh. "You're not a princess. You're a Queen."

"What?"

I turn away. "Nothing, forget I said anything."

There's a brief moment when neither of us say anything as the thunder echoes over our heads. I know her, she won't let my words go.

"What do you mean by Queen?"

I smile. "I should really let you discover that yourself."

She sighs. "And what about Nephrite?"

"What about him?"

"What is he to you?"

I pause. "Just an important part of our past."

* * *

><p>"Lita! Are you alright?" Mina stands at the top of the steps leading to the Hikawa shrine.<p>

"Yeah, I'm okay."

I pause halfway before seeing Nephrite walk up beside her. He stands tall with a look of relief on his face. Mina embraces my younger self and Nephrite does the same with me.

"I have him." His voice is just loud enough for me to hear.

I step back. "Where?"

He turns towards the shrine. "Inside. I tried taking him somewhere else, but I kept meeting resistance. He looks just like Endymion."

Phobos and Deimos screech as I pass through the archway; something that doesn't go unnoticed by Raye who is standing out front with Amy beside her. I look away. "I can't go in there."

Nephrite looks to the shrine. "I know."

I step back. "It's because of something I did-"

"It's okay. You don't have to explain it to me."

I smile. "I'd be grateful if you could bring him out here."

He nods. "I'll be right back."

Raye doesn't trust me. I can feel her constant stare on my back. "Is something wrong?"

She shakes her head. "No, I'm just trying to interpret what the fire has shown me."

"And what did the fire show you?"

She steps forward. "A planet covered in blood."

"Raye." Amy puts her hand on her shoulder. "Stop it."

The princess of Mars turns away. "Fine."

I hear the sounds of laughter growing louder as both Serena and Darien exit the shrine with Nephrite close behind. I turn to Mina. "Where are the Outers?"

"Luna and Artemis went to go get them. For some reason our communicators aren't working."

I step forward, but stop once I feel the shift in the air. The guardians are still screeching. When Darien and I make eye contact, it feels as if he recognizes who I am. His expression changes. "Jupiter?"

I nod. "Yes."

Neither of us say anything for a moment.

"You two alright?" Serena looks at the both of us.

I turn to Serena. "Of course."

Darien nods. "I think so."

There's something wrong here. He never looks away, and if I remember correctly his gaze rarely ever left Serena when they were together. The thunder crackles over our heads and he looks from me to the sky. That one movement is enough for me to understand.

I clear my throat. "Endymion?"

He closes his eyes. "I didn't think anyone would find me here."

Serena pauses. "What's going on?"

But I ignore her question. "If you're here then where is Darien?"

He turns towards the Tokyo tower. "He was captured sometime before I escaped. They always kept us apart."

"Would someone answer me?" It is at this moment that both the King and I realize just how many stares we have attracted.

Nephrite drops to one knee. "Your highness, I am at your service."

"Nephrite, get up." My words are Jovian.

"I must show respect."

"Now isn't the time."

My younger self steps forward. "It's rude to speak a language that not everyone can understand."

I smile. "Normally I would agree with you."

Raye rolls her eyes. "Would someone please explain what's going on?"

Nephrite stands. "We have found our King."

* * *

><p>I remember the first time I ever met Endymion. It was the day I met Nephrite and realized just how naive my princess was. If it had been Rei who had followed, then I know that everything would have played out differently. Her and I were quite similar when it came to duty, but not our tempers.<p>

Mina is watching us without fault. Endymion and I are standing under the archway, apart from the others. "He showed me what we did together."

I turn. "What did you say?"

He sighs. "Wiseman showed me the End of Days. I think he thought it would bring back painful memories."

"But it didn't."

He nods. "I barely remember Serena and I being in love on the moon. I had no idea that it ended that way and that she...died in your arms."

I clench my fists. "I know. None of you had any idea."

That's when I feel his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry for not trusting you."

"It doesn't matter. Right now our priority is getting back home and correcting this time line."

"I agree."

Light footsteps echo behind us. I don't even have to look to know who it is. Endymion glances over his shoulder and smiles as the Outer senshi make their way to the top steps. That's when my eyes meet Amara's.

She hesitates before Michelle tugs on her arm. "What's wrong?"

"Lita, your face. What the hell happened?"

My younger self walks forward. "It's a long story."

Endymion and I can sense the confusion, but neither of us say anything. Nephrite approaches with Raye close behind, they're not greeting Amara or Michelle, but both Hotaru and Trista. She is the Pluto from my time. I can sense her power.

"Good, we are all here." Trista walks past us.

Amara steps forward. "Wait a second. What's going on here?"

I sigh. "The situation is complicated."

She rolls her eyes. "Obviously. Who the hell are you anyway?"

Michelle grip tightens. "That was rude."

I smile. "It's alright. I am Jupiter, many years in the future."

She shakes her head. "No way."

"I'm telling the truth."

Michelle nods. "Then if you're here then where are the rest of us?"

Trista looks back. "Come. There is much we have to discuss."

Amara turns away. "You're not Jupiter. Lita would never have that look in her eye."

I look towards the shrine. "The future isn't as peaceful as it should be."

And with those words the thunder cracks over our heads. Serena looks flustered. I'm not sure if the worry has kicked in or not. I take one step towards the shrine when Endymion collapses to his knees with one hand over his chest. Amy is the first to react.

Mina scans the area. "What's going on?"

Pluto looks to me and I to her. Nephrite walks to my side. The three of us know what is happening. "It was only a matter of time."

Nephrite turns away. "We have to do something."

I nod. "Wiseman is just toying with us."

Serena is there now, holding his hand. "Pluto, what's happening?"

The senshi of time takes one step forward before closing her eyes. "They're torturing Darien, and it is affecting Endymion."

Amara looks even more confused. "Someone needs to explain this to me."

I look to Nephrite. "We can't act impulsively. That will be what he wants."

"Lita..." Endymion looks not to my younger self, but to me.

I kneel down. "What is it?"

He smiles. "Promise me that no matter what happens you will look after Serenity."

Serena wraps her arms around him. "Darien, what are you-"

He never breaks eye contact with me. "I know that she's lost your trust so understand if-"

I shake my head. "Stop talking like you're dying."

Everyone looks at me as if I had just slapped him. My younger self kneels down next to me. "How can we help?"

Amara makes her displeasure known. "Lita-"

"I know what I'm doing."

I stand. "No, you don't."

She pushes off the ground. "So are you saying you don't want my help?"

It's been a long time since someone has had the courage to challenge me in this way. The two of us stand eye to eye with a crowd waiting for one of us to move. She clenches her fists and in that moment I feel the winds shift. Pluto notices it too.

"That is exactly what I'm saying."

She takes a step forward. "You think you're better than us?"

"It's not that."

She pushes me back. "Then what is it?"

I close my eyes. "I can't risk any of you dying. Even if we defeat the Black Moon clan the past will affect the future even for a moment. This time might revert back to its original state, but all of you are fighting in the future; protecting Neo-Queen Serenity from the shadows. That one moment where time is altered could be fatal there. Whether any of you like it or not the risk here is not just your own."

Endymion continues to cringe in Serena's arms. Nephrite tries his best to console the two. Scars are appearing on his arms. They look like old wounds made by a blade. Torture in the past leaving life-changing effects on the future. Wiseman knows exactly how to push people's emotions.

"I'm glad my little experiment is working." Sapphire, I recognize his voice instantly.

I'm throwing lightning just as his last word leaves his lips. He teleports out of sight, but I can still feel his energy. The others are already transforming. Nephrite has his sword drawn and I waste no time in summoning the power of Jove. My armor appears faster than anyone else's transformation.

Time is slowing. Pluto's footsteps echo through the ground. "I have been a passive observer of this conflict for many centuries. That ends now."

A blast of energy races towards Sapphire and though he tries to move, his body is caught in the slow rhythm created by the senshi of time. His scream is louder than I thought it would be.

"Setsuna?"

But she carries on like I'm not even there. She is the first one to reach his battered form. With one hand gripping his collar, she pulls him up off the ground and presses him against a tree. "I have seen the many futures that could be, and for you, very few show me that you will live to see the end of this war."

Another aura of black energy appears and I am the first to meet it. Diamond stands behind Pluto with six shadows at his side. There are no words as he gives the order to attack, but I have nature on my side. The roots break through the stone barrier and wrap his frame. Nephrite and the senshi waste no time in attacking the shadows.

"You think these will hold me?" And just like that he fades from my sight, leaving only a skeletal clasp of roots. Without warning Pluto is hit back, allowing Sapphire to recover. Both he and the shadows fade as fast as they appeared.

I step forward. "Cowards. If you wish to boast than do it to our faces. You came here to antagonize then run away? Despicable."

Part of me is waiting for an answer. I won't lie, I do get some enjoyment out of a good fight, but this is insulting. Even then the other part of me knows that all I will be greeted with is the gentle touch of silence. Pluto stands, cradling her left arm with a look of regret on her face. I turn back to others and let the lightning dance around my body. Endymion still looks like he's in pain, but there's nothing that can be done.

"Mako... he's crying." That voice. Saturn stands apart from the others with her glaive tight against her body.

"What did you say?"

She closes her eyes. "The tears... can you not feel them?"

"Hotaru?" I start walking towards her.

"It was like this before, when the Empire fell."

I put my hand on her shoulder. "That was a long time ago."

That's when she looks into my eyes and drops her glaive to the ground. "Jove still cries for you."


	15. The Voice of Jove

Chapter 15

I look up at the sky then down to the crystal earrings in my hand. Endymion is resting in the shrine that I cannot enter with the other senshi at his side. It seems that even in this time, my error is recognized. The burn on my hand slowly heals beneath the stars.

Nephrite stands at the doorway watching me. He knows that I'm caught at a crossroad. What I want to do and what I should do are two completely different things. I have two teleportation crystals, but there are three of us that need to return to the future. Endymion wants to fight, but he would be a liability. Both Nephrite and I know this for a fact.

I want to ask Pluto if she would take Endymion back, but there's rage in her eyes that I don't think I've ever seen before. I'm not afraid of it, but I'm not sure if I can trust it either. Something tells me that asking her to leave the fight to me would result in an unnecessary argument.

The door to the shrine slides open and Nephrite shifts to the side. Then there are footsteps, but whoever is walking is dragging their feet against the ground. I turn only to see Serena walking towards me with her eyes conveniently avoiding mine. "Is there something you need?"

She hesitates. "Umm... yes... I mean, no. I was just wondering if I could talk to you."

I nod and turn back to the stars. "If you want to." Nephrite has gone back inside, leaving the two of us alone.

She pushes her hands into her pockets. "Are you really who Lita will become?"

I smile. "Why do you ask?"

"Because the two of you are so different."

"People change over a few centuries."

She finally looks up. "That's not what I mean."

I sigh. "This war has taken a toll on everyone in the future. To be honest I feel like I'm fighting it alone sometimes."

"We'll help you. It doesn't matter that you're from the future. We're still your friends."

I turn away. "Why are you out here with me when your future husband needs you?"

She closes her eyes. "I just... he was apologizing to you. Did I... Did we-"

I can see the tears threatening to fall. "Stop it. Don't start crying over something so insignificant as a future that you haven't lived through yet."

She looks as if I had just slapped her. "Lita..."

"I'm serious. What happened to me is unimportant right now. There's an enemy that is threatening this world and we need to stop them before people die. If you want to help then you need to stay focused and fight for once."

For the first time since she walked out here, the moon princess looks me in the eye. "Are you saying I don't fight?"

I nod. "I'm saying that you are incapable of making the hard decisions unless someone forces your hand."

She clenches her fists. "You're wrong."

I shake my head. "No. You just don't want to admit it."

That's when she pushes me back. I can't help but laugh. Seeing Serena like this is so strange. "What do you know about being responsible for so many other people?"

"You talk as if I don't understand."

The tears are streaming down her cheeks now. "Because you don't!"

The door to the shrine slides open and both my younger self and Raye rush outside. I turn my back to the princess. "You're not the only one who was a Queen."

Raye puts herself between us while my younger self pushes me back. "What the hell is going on?"

I pause. "We're just talking."

Raye shakes her head. "That did not sound like talking."

"How can you two be the same person?"

My younger self turns to the weeping blond. "Serena?"

She raises her head. "Lita... Have I really hurt you so much?" Her words aren't directed at me but at the brunette that stands confused between us.

"Wait a second, I don't..."

But Serena turns back and starts heading towards the shrine. Raye grabs her arm. "They're two different people. That wasn't fair at all. You should apologize."

She looks at the two of us. "If this is the future without all my friends beside me and without Darien fighting with me then why would I want it?"

Her words were pissing me off so I turn away in an attempt to maintain my composure. My younger self walks past me with tears breeching the corners of her eyes. She continues forward towards the trees in the back. Raye calls out to her, but she doesn't stop. I would have done the same thing.

For this moment I am merely an observer watching as both the princess of Mars and the princess of the Moon retreat back into the shrine. Mina comes out to find my younger counterpart, but their conversation is brief and Venus ends up returning by herself.

I look back to the shrine and see Nephrite sliding the door closed behind him. His steps are slow but meaningful, and I don't move as he wraps his arms around me. "I promise, I'll take you home when this is over."

I nod. "First we have to kill Wiseman."

He looks into my eyes. "We'll do it together."

* * *

><p>I can hear the trees whispering in the winds. They tell me that I'm needed. My steps are silent under the night's sky. The smell of trees and damp grass quickly fill my lungs as I continue forward into the heart of the vegetation. The moon is full tonight.<p>

Bark snaps to the left, but I don't sense any threat. I know who's there, hitting the trees with bare and bloody fists. Her movement is flawless and her concentration is absolute. Even as I turn and look at her she never stops. I can see the light streaks of red crusting on her hands. Her wounds aren't healing and for once I envy her.

Several minutes pass and it's just the two of us out here. I watch as she shows little sign of fatigue. Then, with one last strike her momentum pulls her past the tree and onto the grass. Her knees hit the ground hard, but she doesn't care.

In that moment she looks up at me then wipes a tear from her left cheek, leaving a smear of blood in its place. "Did you see the way she looked at me? She was afraid just like all those kids were back in middle school."

I nod. "We've always been out of place."

She shakes her head. "No."

I kneel down. "Yes, but that's our nature, and the nature of our planet. We're unpredictable."

"But she's my friend and she's never looked so scared before."

I touch the ground. "She isn't scared of you; she's scared of me. It's not your fault."

She looks up into my eyes. "It is my fault. It is our fault. I don't want to be... but we're the same. I can feel it."

The two of us seem to wait in silence for so long before the wind brushes past us. I sit right down and she does the same. "I didn't mean to earn your resentment."

She nods. "There's just so much that I feel I don't understand."

I smile. "You will, and it will make you stronger."

For the first time since he had met, there's a mutual calmness between the two of us. I stand and look up at the moon. So many centuries have passed since I walked on its surface and obeyed its Queen. I think of the others that Nephrite and I had left in the future. What were they doing? I could only hope that they were still alive and fighting.

I look down to my younger self. "It's getting late."

She stands. "Why are you always out here when the shrine is so much warmer?"

I sigh. "It's because of something that I have done. I offended the guardians of Mars."

She turns. "Was it worth it?"

I smile. "It saved Mina's life."

She nods. "Then I'm sure they'll forgive us someday."

"She's right. I know my brothers well." The voice whispers in my head. It had been so long since it had spoken to me.

My younger self pauses then scans the area before turning back. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

She looks to the ground. "I could of sworn that I had heard someone."

I shrug it off as the wind, but I know that she's not satisfied with my answer. The two of us continue through the mini forest until we're back in the courtyard leading to the shrine. Nephrite is leaning against the archway with his arms crossed and a slight grin on his face.

My younger self continues on into the shrine while Nephrite walks to my side. "You haven't changed much."

I turn. "What do you mean?"

He smiles. "You're still so stubborn."

I hit him in the arm then take a seat on the bench beside the archway. Phobos and Deimos look at the two of us with careful eyes. If they are going to forgive me then it won't be anytime soon.

* * *

><p>It's cool out here. The sky is streaked with faded strips of orange. It will be morning soon. I hear the door slide and look towards the shrine. Nephrite is asleep with his head on my lap. I don't want to move, but it's early and it feels like something is wrong. I shift to the side and gently set his head down on the bench. Phobos and Deimos seem to follow as I walk across the courtyard.<p>

There's someone walking towards the stream behind the shrine. My steps are silent but whoever is in front of me is sobbing. It isn't until we pass one of the stone statues that I realize it's Serena.

I pause. "What are you doing?" She stops, clenching something in front of her, but I can't see what it is. "Serena?"

That's when she turns and I see the tears streaming down her cheeks, but that isn't what I'm looking at. Her hands are shaking, and resting between her palms is a knife.

"What the hell are you doing?"

She looks up to the moon. Her eyes are empty, and for the first time since she had slid that door open I see the dark aura surrounding her body. "It's my fault."

"Serena, put that down."

She looks to me with empty eyes. "But why? The world would be better without me. You wouldn't be so angry and the others could live normal lives."

I clench my fists. "Do you want to betray their trust?"

She puts her hand to her head. "Lita..."

"This is running from your responsibilities."

The knife is shaking in her hand. "I'm so sorry. I... can't..."

She looks like she's fighting with herself. The black aura grows stronger and the presence behind me is all too familiar. "It won't be a surprise, Jupiter. But she will die in your arms a second time."

I turn. "Wiseman."

He steps forward. "The barriers of this world are falling apart. This temple is no longer as sacred as it used to be. Your princess was already filled with so much doubt. It was easy to manipulate her in this way."

"How dare you-"

He shakes his head. "No, as much as you want to blame this on me, this is your doing. This wouldn't have been possible if you hadn't planted the fear of what is to come in her pretty little head. Now, watch. There's no stopping this show."

I hear the knife digging into her flesh just a moment before she screams. Wiseman disappears and I find myself moving faster than I ever have before. She falls into my arms and I pull the blade free. The dark aura disappears and soon all she does is look into my eyes.

"I..." She puts one hand on mine. Nephrite comes running followed by the temple door sliding open.

"No." I'm louder than I had expected. "I won't watch you die again."

She nods. "I'm... so... sorry."

"Fight, damn it." I don't even realize I'm crying until one of my tears falls onto her face.

"She will die here." The voice fills my ears.

"Help me. I don't care what I have to do. Jove, I pray to you."

The voice pauses. "You have seen many die before. Why is this life worth saving? She is the one who cast you out and betrayed our victory to the enemy. She is no soldier and she certainly is no Queen."

I bow my head. "She is the duty that I was given so many years ago. I can't fail it a second time."

"But you have no faith in her."

I nod. "But I made a promise, and as much as I hate it... I will not break my honour. Jove... please, I pray to you."

A green aura surrounds my body. "You have wielded my powers for many centuries, Makoto. I have watched you grow into a mighty warrior, but what you ask of your god will not come without consequences."

"I understand." I close my eyes.

"Then the wound you seek to heal is your own. My powers have forever been yours. Use them wisely, daughter of Jupiter. I grant you my fullest blessing."

I put my hand over her wound and concentrate like I have never concentrated before. Amy is beside me now, and I feel one hand on my shoulder, but I don't know who else is there. After several moments those around watch as the wound heals. I fall back onto the ground leaving the others to crowd around the princess.

There are no words as Nephrite helps her stand. My younger self is the one kneeling next to me. "Are you alright?"

I go to speak, but stop as I feel a sharp pain digging in my stomach. I try my best to stand, but my younger self helps me. "I need..."

She understands what I want even though I fail to articulate it. All attention is on the princess. I'm not sure that anyone has noticed my disappearance. She practically carries me into the woods.

"Stop."

She nods and sets me down in a small clearing. "Why did we-" She stops the moment she sees the blood.

"I just... didn't want... them to see."

She turns. "But you need-"

"No. I'll be fine." I remove my hand revealing the wound that I had taken from the princess. "Jove warned me, and I understood."

"But this-"

"It will heal."

"How can you be so sure?"

I smile. "I'm not."

She holds my hand. "You're crazy."

I nod. "So are you."

My blood, our blood, continues to drip onto the ground. I look up at the stars and she does the same. You can't see Jupiter from this planet, but I know that it's there. My hand relaxes in hers and though she looks alarmed, she sees exactly what I do; the wound is healing. I let out a slight cry as my flesh literally pulls itself back together. When it is done I close my eyes and rest my head against the tree. Jove, I will forever be grateful.


	16. The Heaviest Tears

Chapter 16

For the first time in so long it is quiet. The shrine never looked so peaceful, but on the inside I know that things are far from calm. The senshi have realized just how severe things are and for once I feel sorry for what has happened. History was going to repeat itself right there and I just couldn't let that happen. It's one thing for me to experience the despair of failing, but the others; I would never wish that on them.

I stand out here with my arms crossed, leaning on the archway that is home to Phobos and Deimos. They watch my every move no matter how subtle it may be. Nephrite is inside talking with Endymion and Pluto. What happens next will be crucial, but there's something I want to do that won't go over well with the others. I've made a decision on a plan of action.

The door slides open revealing my younger self followed by Mina. They both walk towards me with their hands hanging loosely at their side.

I push off the archway. "So what's happening?"

Mina sighs. "Amy and Michelle are monitoring Serena. She doesn't seem to remember what happened earlier."

I nod. "That doesn't surprise me."

My younger self pauses. "Trista and Nephrite are discussing our next move with Darien."

"You mean, Endymion."

"Yeah."

Mina looks at me. "Why are you the only one that came back to the past? It doesn't make sense."

I turn. "The others are protecting Neo-Queen Serenity."

She nods. "But you weren't with them?"

"That's right."

My younger self steps forward. "Can we defeat the Black Moon Clan?"

I shake my head. "No." Mina goes to speak, but I raise my hand. "At least, not in this time, and not with everyone here."

My younger self senses my shift in tone. "What do you mean?"

I smile. "Mina, I want you to know that I will always trust you above everyone else, no matter what happens."

She looks to the two of us. "What are you saying?"

I sigh. "I care for Nephrite in a way that I had thought would have been impossible given everything that has happened, Endymion will always be a treasured friend, and Pluto... I know that she understands more than anyone else ever will. That is why I am going to Nemesis by myself."

Mina motions to protest but stops as my younger self steps between her and I. "I think I understand."

The princess of Venus shakes her head. "No way. That's suicide."

I nod. "It will spare lives."

"No."

My younger self puts her hand on Mina's shoulder. "Mina, please."

She turns to her. "You're asking me to condone your death."

"No, I'm asking you to trust me like I will always trust you."

I step back. "She's right."

Mina turns away. "You're both stupid, you know that?" My younger self goes to comfort her, but I hold her back. "But... I know that there's no stopping you when your mind is made up."

No one says anything for several moments. I look up at the sun and remember seeing it all those years ago with a dark aura on its surface. That's when I look to Mina. "Please express my thanks to Pluto, and don't be offended if she snaps at you." Then I turn to my younger self. "And, I would be grateful if you could tell Nephrite... that I'm happy we could make up for some of the time we lost. It'll mean more coming from you than anyone else."

There is only silence as I start my walk through the archway and down the shrine steps. My younger self just watches with Mina at her side. The air grows cold, but it doesn't matter because a storm will be coming very soon.

* * *

><p>I have been walking the streets of Tokyo for many hours now, waiting and looking for one person. I can always sense the dark energy when I'm near. Down an alley with her back against a brick wall sits Emerald, but she is only a shadow of who she used to be. Gone is her confidence and in its place, a frail woman with her hands dirtied by the grime of battle.<p>

"What do you want? Haven't you humiliated me enough?"

I step forward. "You need to come with me?"

She shakes her head. "And why would I do that?"

I hold out her earrings. "Because I'm going to Nemesis and I think you have unfinished business there."

"You should just kill me."

I sigh. "No, not when I see how much you're hurting."

She slowly brings herself to stand. "You'll be walking to your death."

I shake my head. "Maybe, but I'll take the planet with me. I know you're holding a grudge against Wiseman, I can see it in your eyes."

"Are you asking for my help?"

I sigh. "Yes."

She laughs and I do nothing. "The Jovian Queen, last in the royal bloodline of Jupiter, and former general of the Lunar armies is asking for my help?"

I nod. "I already said yes."

"How do you know that I won't kill you when your back is turned?"

"I don't."

She turns away and looks up at the sky. "Wiseman spoke highly of you as a woman without boundaries. Was he right?"

I smile. "There is nothing that I won't do if the results are the lives of my people. Can you say the same?"

She shakes her head. "No, I can't."

I turn. "I'm going to kill him and end this eternal struggle. You know Nemesis. I want to destroy it."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Is there something I need to know?"

She nods. "Oh yes. There certainly is."

* * *

><p>If anyone told me that I would be willingly standing side by side with Emerald, I would have hit them. She still looks like a shadow of the person I remember. If we had walked down the street I probably wouldn't have recognized her. Her dark aura is almost non-existent now.<p>

I close my eyes and place an earring in her hand. "You're sure about this?"

She nods. "Positive."

And just like that the two of us crush the dark crystals in out hands. I can feel the surge of energy. It burns a little less than Raye's flames. Emerald fades first and I second. The air grows thin and my surroundings change until there is nothing but darkness. Wherever I am, looks like a black version of the crystal palace.

"This way." Emerald heads down the hall to the right.

Sparks dance around my body as I run after her. That's when I hear voices. I recognize one as Sapphire's. Emerald reaches back, ball of energy forming in her hand, and throws her attack forward. Someone cries out, but my attention is solely on Sapphire who reacts slowly to the madwoman charging in his direction. I'm not sure if he even sees me, because he staggers back from a similar burst of energy before I can get close enough to strike.

I look at the two men slumped on the ground. "You left them alive?"

She nods. "They're not the one's who've wronged me."

Claps, that is what I hear behind me. I turn in time to see Prince Diamond leaning against the wall with his sword at his side. "Bravo. I must admit that I didn't expect you to be so forward, Jupiter."

I smile. "Sometimes the direct approach is the most effective."

He shrugs. "In this case, perhaps, but not always. What did you intend to accomplish? You can't take on a planet by yourself."

I nod. "I agree."

He raises a brow. "Oh?"

"It was never my intention of taking on an entire planet. You once tried to negotiate with me. I'll admit that I was stubborn and let my pride get the best of the situation, but that doesn't mean that we can't talk now."

He pushes off the wall. "Wiseman isn't here so any tricks that you might have would be futile."

"This isn't about Wiseman. It is about what is good for these people."

He laughs. "And what do you know about what is good for these people? We are outcasts left to rot on a dying rock while the rest of the universe lives a life of decadence. I will not yield for anyone."

I nod. "Nor should you, but fighting this war won't change the past."

"But it will build a future."

I shake my head. "A future built on blood. My planet lived that way for years-"

He steps forward. "Mine never had the chance to live? You think you know me?"

I clench my fists. "And do you think you know me?"

"How can I trust someone who swore to destroy this planet and its many people?"

I turn slightly. "I will admit that earlier I had every intention of killing everything on this rock, but the circumstances have changed."

"Have they?"

I bow my head. "I know that you recognize that this can be done a different way. Whether you realize it or not, Diamond, we have met before. I was younger than the girl you saw in this time and I was certainly younger than I am now. You watched your brother die at the hands of Wiseman and I think that's the only time I ever saw you cry."

He smiles. "This emotional game you're playing isn't going to work."

"I don't play games with people's emotions. What I'm offering now is simple; peace between you and Crystal Tokyo in exchange for asylum on Earth. That's what you wanted, isn't it? It will be a home close to the sun. The bloodshed can stop here with the two of us."

It seems that even Emerald is speechless. She looks to her Prince. "Diamond?"

He steps forward. "Are you trying to insult me?"

I sigh. "I'm not very good at being diplomatic, but I do understand how a monarch must put their people before themselves. If I have offended you then I apologize. It was not my intention."

He turns. "How can I trust someone who represents those that cast us out? I've wanted the fall of Crystal Tokyo for so long."

"But you are destroying the very planet you wished to give to your people. This way it can still be beautiful for them."

"What you're offering us seems too good to be true. Do you speak for Neo-Queen Serenity herself?"

I nod. "Neo-Queen Serenity represents the peace of this galaxy. I know that she would want this to end without bloodshed. I will make her listen if necessary."

Without warning, Emerald screams. I see the energy break through her torso just mere moments before her body hits the ground. I draw both swords.

Diamond steps back in confusion. "Wiseman?"

There he stands, sword in hand, with a look of pure darkness in his eyes. "Prince Diamond, certainly you aren't falling for this desperate plea. She only speaks this way because she knows that she's lost."

I laugh. "Jovians have not lost until death claims their souls."

He nods. "I can oblige."

Diamond steps forward. "Wait."

Wiseman turns. "My prince, she will kill you the first chance she gets. Allow me to finish her."

I let the lightning spark into my swords. "If I wanted to kill him then I would have done it when he first showed his face to me."

"You think you're so strong don't you, Makoto? It would be wise for you to remember who had beaten you to an inch of your life."

I draw my swords and turn my attention to Diamond. "He is a murderer. The evidence is right in front of you. If you can't see that then you're more naive than Serenity."

Wiseman lunges just like I knew he would. When our blades meet, sparks of both lightning and dark energy hit the ground. His hood falls and I find myself face to face with an enemy older than any other senshi has fought before. I never realized it, but the man in front of me has a soul that I'm not sure even Hotaru could read. His hatred runs deep.

I can feel the force behind each of his strikes, but he forgets that what I fight for means more than anything else in this world. "I don't think you realize how much I pity you."

He smiles. "It doesn't matter."

Diamond kneels down next to Emerald's body. "Wiseman, stop."

Wiseman turns, but instead of saying anything he hits Diamond with a bolt of energy. I react by kicking him into the wall, but it's too late; Diamond doesn't move. When Wiseman stands, he wipes the blood from the corner of his mouth and laughs. "This is just a game, Makoto. No need to get emotionally invested."

I lunge forward, but he disappears before my strike reaches him. "Damn it."

He laughs and appears behind me. "Where have you left my dagger? This battle is no fun without it."

Nephrite has it. I remember him pulling the blade from my side. I look at Diamond's face. His eyes rest wide open, but his body holds no life. "You turn on your own people. I can't forgive that."

"You don't have to. When the new world comes and I kill every last one of you senshi, then I will be free to accomplish the destiny that you took from me."

I flick lightning off the end of my blades. "This is a planet of people-"

"That mean nothing to me. Now come at me, Jupiter. I have a surprise for you."

Our blades meet over and over again. The target is clear and my objective is set, but this battle is far from over. Our movements mirror each other like we've known one another for centuries. I remember our first fight on the very steps of my parents' final resting place. He scarred me that day and in exchange I took his life. Now will be no different.

He backs away and summons a ball of dark energy. "I grow tired of the past. How about we return to the future and leave this pitiful world behind us?"

I watch as he throws the energy into the machine behind him. The ground starts to shake and I find myself struggling to keep my balance. The madness in this man's eyes is uncanny. "What are you-"

Gravity seems to give way, forcing me to my knees. He steps forward. "This is what you wanted to accomplish, right? The temporal generator is destroyed. There's no evidence that we were in the past. Time will fold and repair itself. I only hope that those that came with us left before I did that." He smiles. "I find it a shame though. Just like before, the others won't understand when you come back. Serenity won't even recall how you saved her from that pitiful attempt at suicide. This life is cruel isn't it?"

My weapons feel like cinder blocks in my hands. I struggle to sheath them. "Stop talking and come at me."

He raises a brow. "Oh? You discard the use of your weapons so quickly?"

I push myself to stand. "I want to feel your flesh burn in my hands."

Wiseman goes to speak, but stops as a blade emerges through his chest. It's Diamond's sword. The weapon is pulled out and Wiseman falls to his knees.

My eyes widen at the scene in front of me. "Sapphire?"

He raises his sword to finish the man in front of him, but in that split second Wiseman disappears. He turns and presses several buttons on the consul to his left. Just like that I feel ten times lighter.

Sapphire holds his side and drops the sword to the ground. "Are you really our enemy, Queen of Jupiter?"

"Not anymore."

I run as he falls to his knees and catch him before he hits the ground. He breathes, but I can't say the same for Emerald or Diamond. In that moment I support his weight onto my shoulder and head down the hall to my left. Sapphire is lighter than I thought he would be. I stop only as I realize that there are tears running down my armor. My eyes are dry. I have shed many a tear for others in the past, but this is different. Though I can feel the sadness, I don't know what to say to it.

Sapphire turns to me. "We just wanted a home."

Tears never felt heavier than in that moment.


	17. The Ghosts of War

**Once again I must take a moment and thank the many faithful reviewers/readers that this story has. The enthusiasm and passion in all your comments/critiques definately encourages me to continue. As a sign of my gratitude I am uploading this chapter early. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

I saw Sapphire die once. I don't think I was older than fourteen back then. I am no stranger of death, but his was the only one that I ever regretted witnessing. Back then I knew how much he loved his brother even without him ever speaking to me personally. That's why I understand how much emotion he's keeping bottled up inside.

Sapphire looks up. "Go left here."

I follow his directions and continue down a narrowing corridor. This feels more like a ship than a planet. "By Jove... This is Nemesis?"

We both stop in front of what looks like a large balcony. Below, in rows as far as I can see, are what look like open coffins. "The dark energy of the planet is harmful to about 98% of the people. We've had to slow their vitals to keep them alive."

It is one thing to have Emerald to explain this to me, but it's another to see it with my own eyes. "That's why we've only ever seen a handful of you."

He steps forward and supports his weight on his own. "Wiseman said that Earth is the only place for us, and we believed him. I don't know what to do."

"There is always hope."

He turns. "Are you not afraid for your friends? The ones left in the past."

I shake my head. "No, Pluto would have seen this coming. I have to trust that she got them out in time."

"How can you have so much faith in one person?"

I laugh. "Practice."

He makes his way to the console in front of us. "Over the years I have figured out how to manipulate Nemesis' gravity and have used those calculations to move the planet. That's why it's nearly impossible to find."

"Because it's constantly in motion."

He nods. "One of my more ingenious ideas."

I sigh. "How many others are awake on this planet?"

"Only myself and several guards in each quadrant."

"We'll need them."

He steps back. "Should we not pursue Wiseman?"

I shake my head. "First priority are these people. We need to meet up with those on Earth and the Moon. Then we can act as a team."

He turns back to the console. "You're different than I thought you would be. I'm still not sure if I trust you completely."

"Trust is earned. I understand."

The light echo of footsteps catches my attention. I go to draw my swords, but Sapphire stops me. "The steps are too frantic to be an enemy."

"Sapphire! It's the prince..."

A man dressed in a uniform similar to the guards in the Silver Millennium stand in front of me. For a moment all I feel is confusion. "It was Wiseman. Send word to the guards. He is to be killed on sight."

The guard looks to me. "The enemy is here."

Sapphire steps forward. "No, Queen Makoto is an ally in this crisis. Make that known as well."

He bows. "But-"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

The guard turns back. "Of course. I apologize."

He hurries back the way he came leaving both Sapphire and I to a moment of silence. All I hear are the clicking of keys. This technology is familiar to me. It's almost identical to what I remember using during the Silver Millennium.

I step forward. "Can you transport me to the Moon?"

He nods and throws me a small device. "You know how to use one of those?"

I study it for a moment. "It's a communicator right?"

"Exactly. I modeled it after the portable transponders on Mercury. Turn it on and I'll have all monitors on your position."

I turn towards the teleportation pad. "Alright. Then I leave things here to you."

"Jupiter?"

I glance over my shoulder. "Yes."

Sapphire pulls a lever. "That offer you made my brother, about giving us a home. I expect you to hold true to your word."

Even though he acts strong on the outside, I can tell that he's still hurting. "I promise."

* * *

><p>Each step I take coincides with the crunch of rubble. I look out at this desolate wasteland and remember times long forgotten by most. The Moon was where I was to carry out my duty. Just as my mother was a senshi to Queen Serenity I was a senshi to her daughter. I'm not even sure if I carry that title anymore, but it doesn't matter. It wouldn't make me any less Jovian.<p>

Everywhere I turn comes with a memory. Evidence of a lost civilization has long since been buried by centuries of dust. I can't sense the others, but they have to be here. My steps are slow and cautious. Wiseman's shadows could be anywhere.

I study my surroundings for a moment before I kneel down and touch a dark spot on the ground. It's charred. The flames of Mars had touched this spot. I stand and follow what looks to be the trails of battle.

"You follow the scent of battle well, but do not forget that this is a graveyard." Jove's voice whispers in my ear.

I clench my fists. There used to be trees here, but it could never compare to the forests of Jupiter. The end of days is still fresh in my mind. I continue on, through what used to be the courtyard, straight to the ruins of the palace. Broken pillars line the grounds like boulders on a mountain side. It all looks so fragile.

"Perhaps they'll come to me." I close my eyes and summon a storm over my head. Within moments the thunder echoes through the silent night.

Jove whispers once more. "They won't come."

I step forward. "And why not?"

"Because of the ghosts."

I can feel a slight vibration in the ground. They can't be far. I take one step forward when I feel a pain in my chest. The thunder continues to crackle over head. What is this? I haven't felt pain like this since the memories first came. I force myself to stand tall and continue into the heart of the palace. I hear movement to my left and react accordingly, but what I see is nothing short of surprising. "Shino?"

There he sits propped up against a pillar with blood pooling around him. One eye is closed with a streak of dried blood down his cheek. His sword still rests in his hands. "Jove, I pray to you. Protect her."

I step forward. "Shinozaki."

But he doesn't look in my direction. I walk slowly and see several corpses all clad in Jovian armor. "Please... there is no other like her."

It's strange, there's a building behind him now. Is this what Jove meant by ghosts? His armor and wounds look fresh and yet I don't remember this moment. Behind me are the sounds of clanging swords. That is when I understand where I am. These sounds, this atmosphere... the end of days. Realization slaps me hard. I had sent Shino and my men away... They never made it. I look away. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't cry, Mako."

I quickly turn back to Shino. This time he's looking straight at me. "How are you..."

He smiles. "I'm so glad you're alright."

Jove whispers. "He's not talking to you."

Behind me, someone kicks a piece of rubble. I turn and see Saturn standing with the sun behind her. Her armor glistens in the light. Her steps are light, but powerful. She kneels next to him. "I am not Makoto."

Shino reaches forward and brushes his hand against her cheek. "You're not? But..."

She closes her eyes. "Sleep. You can see her in your dreams." I watch as his hand falls and his good eye closes. Saturn stands and looks in my direction. "I can still hear the soul that cries."

I step back. "What the hell is going on?"

Jove speaks. "Such an event as the end of days left echoes in the time stream. It has been like this for an eternity. These are the ghosts of the past."

I nod. "Then this really happened."

"Yes."

I scan the area. "Then the others... Can they see this too?"

"Yes."

That's when I hear a faint sob. It isn't filled with pain, but I hurry just the same. Over the ridge is where the West tower stood. I continue forward until I see Venus just standing with her knees shaking.

"Mina?"

She turns and that is when I see the tears in her eyes. "No... please... no more."

I run to her side in time to see what it is that she saw. Princess Minako lays on the ground and I see myself, all those years ago, kneeling next to her. My armor is bloodied and her life is fading. She grabs my neck and pulls me close. "Jupiter... the Princess..."

I remember this scene perfectly. Her words were slurred and the blood on the tip of her fingers leaves a light trail on my cheek. I watch as I close her eyes.

Mina stands rigid and shocked. I grab and pull her away from the scene. "It's not real."

She pushes me back. "How can you touch me?" She then looks to the other me a few feet away. "I-"

"Mina. It's me."

She steps forward. "Lita? This place it's-"

I wrap my arms around her. "It's alright."

She clings to me. "No it's not. You knew this happened. My God... I understand now. I'm so sorry."

"Mina, where are the others?"

She turns to where the eastern fields once were. "I don't know."

The end of days echoes all around us. It seems that each moment presents itself at a different point. I continue on with Venus beside me. We continue towards where the training grounds once were only to find Mars standing and watching the exchange in front of her.

Mina calls out to her and she turns slowly. "I didn't know that I was so... aggressive."

I look at the scene she had been watching. Jadeite pulls me off Mars. "Are you alright?"

The Princess of Mars coughs and brings herself to stand. "Am I alright? Of course I'm alright, but you won't be!"

I put a hand on Mars' shoulder. "Raye?"

She nods. "Let's get out of here."

"You earth men are just so arrogant." That voice. We all turn in time to see the Princess of Mercury face to face with Zoicite; his sword rests lodged through her chest. I had never seen this moment before.

Zoicite drops her the moment a white storm surrounds the two of them. He turns to run, but falls forward with the aid of a gust of wind. The icicles protruding his body sparkle.

Across from us I see Amy staring with her computer shaking in her hands. She looks to me then two both Raye and Mina. I'm not sure what thoughts are going through her mind, but the four of us soon continue on in silence.

"No no no... I wouldn't do this!" Serenity.

She stands with Hotaru watching a scene that I have often thought back on. I run to her side. There I am on my knees with Princess Serenity bleeding in my arms. "Don't you see? I failed my duty to keep you safe. I fought for you and this kingdom. You killing yourself means that so many people died in vain. Tell me what I did this for. Explain to me why I believed in you."

Neo-Queen Serenity drops to her knees. "This isn't me."

I want to ask her if she understands now, but I don't. Instead I just stand there and watch. Saturn looks to me then bows her head. This place hasn't been kind to either of us. At this moment we all witness the moments leading to the end. I kill Beryl and sit dying on the moon's surface.

"The silence is here." Saturn stands in front of all of us in full armor.

"H...Hotaru?"

She turns. "Makoto, you can rest now."

I remember the pain of this moment. "What are you-"

"Shh... It will all be over soon."

On this day, over two thousand years later, I was watching the end of days again, but this time I wasn't doing it alone. When the glaive falls there is nothing. It is quiet on the moon's surface once more. I take one step back and look to the Earth just over the horizon. It is just as beautiful as it was when I was younger.

I sigh. "We have to go." They all look at me in surprise. "I'm serious."

Neo-Queen Serenity doesn't move. "You were right."

"That doesn't matter. Right now we must return to-"

She stands. "Of course it matters!"

My eyes widen. "Serenity."

"I am not some weak little girl that can be walked all over! This ends now." She starts walking.

I step in front of her. "Wait. What are you going to do?"

In that moment a light, brighter than any I had seen in a long time, manifests in front of her. In her hands rests the Imperium Silver Crystal. "I'm going to kill them all."


	18. The Loyalty of Soldiers

Chapter 18

There is a darkness in Serenity's eyes that I had never seen before. It doesn't suit her, and though I will admit that having her act is refreshing this isn't what needs to be done. "Not everyone deserves to die."

She looks at me with her crystal in her hand. "This has to stop."

I nod. "I agree, but not in this way. There are people on Nemesis that-"

"And what about our people? How many have died since this started?"

I look to the others for any form of help, but I can tell that each of them has something else on their mind. "Won't somebody say something?"

Mars looks up. "They caused this didn't they?"

I step back. "That's besides the point. I have spoken to Sapphire and we agreed to-"

Serenity shakes her head. "Was it not you who was criticizing my lack of action? You said so yourself that the time for diplomacy was over."

"Hold on-"

She steps towards me. "No. I will not listen to someone who lost the right to be my senshi."

The thunder crashes over head. "It is a right that I would have gladly given up if I had known just how selfish you were!"

Venus puts her hand on my shoulder. "Lita..."

I shrug it off. "What happened to the compassion that you used to have, Serenity? You lay a hand against them then I will be your opponent."

"Makoto." Hotaru steps forward.

"Don't tell me you will follow her."

She sighs. "These fields have long since been left to ruin. Do you remember the oath you had taken with me?"

I step back. "You have no right to pull that card. I have been nothing but loyal for centuries. What has she done for you besides leave you to a prison on your own planet?"

She nods. "Whether we agree or not is irrelevant. She is the duty that we all took on. To raise your swords against her will mean that I would be forced to raise my glaive against you."

"What has this war done to us?" Mercury's voice speaks just above a whisper. All of us turn to the smaller woman.

Mars approaches. "We'll get through it just like we always do."

She shakes her head. "No we won't, at least not together. Look at us. Look how we've changed. If this is the future of the senshi then I want no part in it."

Venus turns. "Amy, you don't mean that."

"Yes I do."

Mars looks to me. "If there is a way to end this now then I'd be willing to listen to it."

I turn away. "This is pointless. As far as Nemesis is concerned the war is over. There is only Wiseman left."

Serenity screams. "Don't you dare turn your back to me!"

That is when I feel it; the hot burning power of the Silver Crystal. The force is strong enough to hit me forward several meters. I can taste the blood in between my teeth. Venus hurries to my side. "Lita."

I shrug off her attempt at help and stand on my own. "My patience with her is running out."

Venus turns to her Queen. "That was not necessary!"

Neo-Queen Serenity steps forward. "I won't tolerate this any further."

Mercury throws her computer onto the ground. The act is enough to attract everyone's attention. "Just look at ourselves for one damn minute!"

Mars steps back. "Amy..."

Mercury shakes her head. "I've already accepted that war isn't logical, but friends turning on each other... explain to me how that happens because I'm at a loss."

Neo-Queen Serenity speaks. "I just want peace again, and if I need to do the unthinkable then I'll do it."

I shake my head. "The unthinkable isn't justified. You wouldn't be able to live with yourself."

"Stop talking like you're better than me! What about Endymion, Lita? What about my husband? They have him."

"No, they don't."

Mars steps in front of Serenity. "I think we all just need to calm down. Emotions are running..."

But her words trail off and I understand why. There's a darkness converging on us. I charge my fists and take several steps away from Serenity but that only seems to anger her further. "Jupiter, is it too much to ask for you to look at me?"

One bolt speeds in my direction. I can feel the burst of energy. I summon a storm and ready myself for the impact. That is when I feel a hand on my shoulder. It's Saturn. The two of us stand strong and take the blast head on. Behind us, Mars pulls Serenity to the side while both Venus and Mercury ready themselves.

"These are the shadows of the hunter." Saturn's words are spoken just above a whisper.

I shake my head. "Wiseman is no hunter."

"Not anymore."

The shadows form in front of us and I waste no time in drawing my swords and meeting them head on. Saturn is at my side the entire time. I can hear Venus' chain snapping behind us, and I can feel both the temperature drop around Mercury and rise around Mars, but Serenity's power is a spec compared to ours. I would have thought that she would have attacked the enemy by now.

One cry of pain erupts behind me, but I don't look back. My attention has to be solely on my opponents. "Silence wall."

A familiar purple light begins to surround us. The wall rises from the ground, but I'm not done fighting yet. I vault over its top before Saturn has a chance to seal it. Venus calls my name, but my focus doesn't falter.

Shadows are both as light as air, and as forceful as the wind. They can only attack when they take on their solid form. I'm hit back into the wall, but that doesn't stop me. A bolt of lightning drops from the storm over my head and creates a wave of electricity around all of us.

I smile. "My lightning will dance."

The wave of shadows fall back but they don't retreat. "You have always been so strong, but so weak at the same time."

"Wiseman."

One of the shadows steps forward. It may be his voice, but Wiseman is not here with me. "This will never be over, Jupiter. Not while I still breathe."

"You coward! A true leader fights with their army, but you use your soldiers as puppets."

The shadow continues to walk forward until we are both face to face. "They will always hide in a box while you fight for them. You know that, but nothing changes."

My grips tighten around my blades. "I'd love for you to face me."

That is when the shadow reaches out with a closed fist. "This is merely a message, Makoto of Jupiter. I intend to make you experience all the pain of the past one last time. I will face you when I am ready to, but for now I'll leave you with a few play things."

I stab one blade through the shadow and it melts away like it was never there, but the small clang of metal fills my ears. In front of me, my opponents have disappeared, but my attention is on the ring that now sits on the surface on the moon. It is just as bright and beautiful as the day it was given to me. Nephrite's ring, the one I wore when I killed him, is right there. I kneel down and pick it up. Damn Wiseman. I will cut his heart out.

Saturn lowers her wall and I sheath my swords, but the screams of pain only begin. Mars cringes on the ground with a wound on the right side of her torso. Mercury is at her side with her visor lowered. The wound looks like a burn of some kind. "I need my equipment."

I nod and turn to Saturn. "Open a portal to the Crystal Palace."

Venus hurries over. "Is it safe?"

"I don't know, but you and I will go through first just to make sure."

"What about Serenity?"

For the first time since the fighting began I notice her on her knees with streams of tears down her cheeks. Her crystal is dull in her hands. "Hotaru will stay with her."

"I don't understand." Serenity's words are quiet.

I turn. "Are you coming or are you going to just sit there?"

She looks up. "The Silver Crystal... it's losing energy."

I watch as Hotaru opens a portal to Earth. "We don't need the Silver Crystal to win."

I don't wait for Serenity to respond before I step through to the tarnished halls of the Crystal Palace. Venus is a mere stride behind me. "My God..."

There's broken glass everywhere. I take several steps forward before looking back to Venus. "I don't sense any dark energy. Tell Amy that she can bring Raye."

Just as Venus disappears back through the portal, I hear movement to my left. I draw one sword and charge one hand with lightning, but stop as Uranus and Neptune come into view with minor cuts on their arms and legs.

"Where the hell have you-"

Neptune stops her partner. "We're glad to see that you're safe."

I nod. "Where are the other Shitennou?"

Neptune pulls out her mirror. "They went to pursue the remaining shadows. When you and Nephrite left the attacks stopped."

At that moment Venus and Mercury emerge from the portal with Mars being supported under their weight. Uranus quickly moves to help while Neptune and I look out at the still darkened sky.

They disappear down the hall just as both Saturn and Neo-Queen Serenity step through with the portal closing behind them. Her look is enough to understand her feelings towards me. Neo-Queen Serenity is still a naive child. I don't care if she hates me, but my actions are for the good of the people and not just for this planet. When this is over I will leave because I can tell that Serenity won't forgive me.

"I think I understand what is happening." Neptune looks to her mirror once more.

I sheath my sword. "And what is that?"

"This is a war of redemption not power. My mirror has shown me visions of the past and that is the conclusion I have made."

I smile. "You might be right."

"I think that we have learned our weaknesses through these battles."

"Does Amara share your insight?"

She shakes her head. "No, but she would follow me if I asked her. Even after this is over I sense that there will be dark times ahead."

I hope not, but I can't deny that we are all heading in that direction. The two of us walk outside towards the ruins of the once beautiful city of Crystal Tokyo. When I was younger I couldn't wait for its inception, but now I wonder if our sacrifices were worth it.

Neptune stops walking and I turn to her. "What is it?"

She closes her eyes. "The oceans are getting restless. There is something-"

I hear the tight pull of a stringed bow and react accordingly. I push Neptune out of the way and hear the arrow bounce off my armor. The moment I see the design on the arrow I curse under my breath.

"Do you know why the will of men is so easily manipulated?" Wiseman appears in front of me with no evidence of a wound at all. "Because they have a dark corner in their hearts."

"Michelle, go protect Serenity."

She smiles. "Don't be silly, Lita. I'll help you hold the line."

Jadeite jumps down from the gate across the field and slides his bow over his shoulder. His aura is darker than Wiseman's. "Where is the Princess of Mars? Her and I have unfinished business."

The storm starts to form over our heads. "I would act surprised, but this isn't the first time I have witnessed you striking against us. Do you even remember your King?"

"Of course we do. What kind of Shitennou would we be if we didn't?" Kunzite. He walks behind Wiseman with several shadows following his every step.

Wiseman steps forward. "Makoto, I will erase you from the pages of history."

"How dare you brain wash good men?"

He laughs. "Good men? Tell me, what makes a good man? They joined me of their own free will. That is the tr-"

I throw a fistful of lightning that hits Wiseman square in the chest. He reacts slower than I thought he would. Michelle readies her own attack in the time it takes me to close the distance with the enemy. My sword screams for blood and I have no problem in granting the request, but when I strike my blades do not meet Wiseman's, but Kunzite's.

The sparks jump from my blades to his. There is this slight smile on his face that I remember all too well. I want nothing more than to slit his throat again. I hear Jadeite pulling the string on his bow.

"You can't stop them all, Jupiter."

Shadows race past both Neptune and I. He's right. Whether I want to admit it or not, Kunzite is a formidable opponent and needs my full attention. Damn, I'm going to have to trust the others.

He kicks me back, but I recover quickly and summon the powers of both the storm over our heads and the nature in the ground. Jadeite wastes no time in confronting Neptune.

Michelle is a good fighter, but I wonder if she matches the strength of a Shitennou. I feel it; the beam of dark energy breaking through the clouds. Wiseman only smiles. "Isn't it wonderful, Makoto? This energy will show this planet's people what it is they really want. The future is mine."

I shake my head and ready myself. "Not until you've taken it from us."

Kunzite circles and that is the moment when I sense Wiseman's movement. He turns to Neptune and readies an attack. I shout in an attempt to warn Michelle, but it isn't enough. My attention turns back to Kunzite whose blade narrowly misses my neck. Then there's a crash. The impact of Wiseman's attack echoes through the air until it stops closer to the middle of the field.

Something distracts Kunzite long enough for one of my blades to slide neatly across his thigh. "No."

I turn and see exactly what it was that caught his attention. Zoicite stands, battleworn next to Neptune. Fatigue is present on his face. "Jupiter, pay attention to Kunzite." A streak of blood falls down his cheek. "I will take care of Wiseman."


	19. The Requiem of Storms

Chapter 19

It has been a long time since I had seen pure determination, and what surprises me is that it comes from a Shitennou. Zoicite stands defiant, but I see what lies beneath the facade. He favors his right leg; I can tell simply by looking at his stance. He may want to fight Wiseman, but there is no way he would win. I feel as if there is a piece to the story that I have missed. Two Shitennou stand against me while one remains loyal at my side. What in the name of Jove happened? I kick Kunzite back and bind him in place with nature's roots. He struggles but escape is futile.

Wiseman steps towards Zoicite. "Strange. Why are you not bowing to me?"

Neptune falls back and I am right there to catch her. She tries to hide the wound on her back, but the blood has already touched my armor. I set her down and bind Jadeite to the ground. Roots slither around his arms until his bow falls against dirt. It would be so easy to crush these men, but my attention is now only on Wiseman.

"We Shitennou have more honour and pride in our duty than all in the galaxy. My heart is to my king and I will break the hold you have over my comrades." Zoicite lunges in for an attack, and though I call out to him he doesn't stop.

Wiseman merely smiles and raises a fist. One punch, and Zoicite falls with a bloody nose. Wiseman pulls his sword from his sheath and looks to me. Neptune is still weak, but that isn't what concerns me. The crackle of wood breaking fills my ears as both Kunzite and Jadeite break free. Damn it. There are things I could do and then there is what I know I must do. Shadows are still in the palace, and there is no way Neptune is making it there herself.

"What does the life of this man mean to you, Makoto? He killed Mercury and betrayed your kingdom. Would you care if I erased his pitiful form from this planet?"

Jadeite pulls the string to his bow, and for the first time in centuries I'm torn by who's life to save. This shouldn't be hard. Neptune and I have known each other for a lifetime, but there's something in Zoicite's eyes that I have never seen before. It's as if he carries regret within him.

I clench my fists. "Do you trust me, Michelle?"

She coughs. "You shouldn't worry about me. If I die then I die. Just tell Amara that I went the way I wanted to."

And in this moment my decision is made. Her words are simple, but the message is clear. The storm howls and I make sure that I don't look back. I practically throw her over my shoulder and sprint towards the palace. Wiseman laughs and all I hear is the sound of death as it takes the man named Zoicite.

"Lita! What are you-" She stops when the arrow flies.

I feel the tip pushing the solid wood straight through my wrist. Then there are pounding steps; Kunzite. I close my eyes and summon the lightning. It strikes sporadically all around us.

Bang! The gunshot is loud and I know instantly that it comes from in front of me. The sound of metal hitting metal is clear as Kunzite swats the bullet away.

"Fire!" Bullets rain from the palace balconies. These are some of the men I left behind with the Shitennou.

Kunzite growls in frustration as Wiseman appears overhead. "These puny rocks won't do anything."

At that moment I feel the temperature drop. It's like walking into a field covered in snow. Mercury runs past me towards Kunzite. I don't look back. Uranus appears in the doorway and helps me with Neptune. There is the snap of a metal chain overhead as Venus vaults off of one of the balconies to help Mercury.

This is what a battlefield sounds like. Bullets fly, and soldiers carry their pride into the fight. I snap the wood of the arrow and push it through my wrist. There is a moment when I lose feeling in my hand, but it quickly passes as the wound heals. I am quick to rejoin the battle. Wiseman meets me without hesitation.

There are no words; just the clash of our swords that ring louder than the bullets or the cries of pain. A blast of fire flies and hits Jadeite square in the chest, leaving Venus enough time to strike from behind. Mars stands leaning at the doorway with one hand on her side. Neptune is stumbling behind with Uranus readying an attack.

Shadows bleed through the Earth and surround both Wiseman and I. The thunder echoes over our heads as I lunge forward. He jumps back and catches my left arm with the tip of his blade. Neither of us are willing to back down.

"I've had enough playing with you, Makoto." He raises his hand and releases more dark energy than I had ever felt before.

I can feel the pressure rising. It feels like everything is getting heavier. He must be shifting gravity. I watch as everyone, both Senshi and Shitennou alike, are forced to their knees. I, however, refuse to go down. There's something familiar about the atmosphere. I smile and twirl my swords between my fingers. "Thank you for making this feel like we're on Jupiter."

I'll admit that this gravity he has created feels a little heavier than what it's like on Jupiter, but confidence is one of my greatest weapons. Our swords meet again, but this time I kick out his left knee and follow him to the ground.

He laughs as I place my blade to his throat. "I love how you hate me."

A blast of dark energy forms between us and I'm hit back several feet. Before I know it he's in front of me, hand pulling my hair, bringing my face close to his blade. I laugh. "I'd let go if I were you."

The thunder roars moments after the lightning from the storm hits me. Wiseman cries out as his body seizes and his grip loosens. I waste no time. His immobility will only last for a couple of seconds. I thrust both blades up through his chest and for the first time in so long I feel an enemy go truly limp at the end of my swords.

His eyes widen as his knees collapse. "So the storm isn't just for show..."

I pull out my blades and flick his blood to the ground. "May Jove have mercy on your soul."

He laughs. "It isn't my soul that he needs to show mercy to. My work is done. This kingdom falls even as I lay dying. Senshi are still mortal, Makoto."

In that moment the shadows surrounding us melt away, but what I see hurts more than anything else. Venus is on the ground looking up at Jadeite with an arrow in her back and her chain several feet to her left. Mercury lays face down with Kunzite standing over her body.

The skies howl as Uranus' attack hits Kunzite straight on, but he seems to laugh off his injury. She runs to meet him on the battlefield, but I see what's coming. I yell for her to stay back, but Jadeite's arrow is already flying. "No!"

That is when the flash of purple bats the arrow to the ground. Behind me are the slow steps of Saturn. Her glaive shines bright. Both Kunzite and Jadeite look to each other before disappearing.

"Hotaru..."

She nods. "Come, Makoto. We have a mess to clean up."

* * *

><p>I feel the tears breeching the corners of my eyes. I knew the state of their injuries before Uranus had helped me bring them inside. My fists rest clenched, and even when Mercury woke with nothing but a broken arm I knew that the worst was yet to come.<p>

For the first time in so long I cried and mourned for my friends. Yes they were breathing, but I know their lives will never be the same. I remember how Mina looked at me as I helped her stand, but she couldn't support her weight, and though we both silently knew why she continued to smile as if it were nothing.

Even in death I can still see the evil in Wiseman's eyes. I feel the dark energy rising around us long before Hotaru does, but I don't get ready for an attack.

"Jupiter." Sapphire's voice is calming somehow. Several men appear behind him.

Saturn moves to attack, but I step between her and her target. "Do that and I won't hesitate to strike you down."

She backs off. "We will solve this problem later."

Sapphire turns towards the palace. "We have come with some supplies. I felt the dark energy fluctuate." He then looks to Wiseman. "Then it is over."

I shake my head. "No, not quite yet, but all we can do for the moment is tend to our wounded."

He turns. "I've brought what medics that we have. I've ordered them to assist where we can."

I nod. "Alright. Let's go."

I can still smell the blood drying on the ground. I know that Hotaru can to. Sapphire and I walk side by side through what's left of the palace doors towards the infirmary. Uranus is the first to react at seeing Sapphire, but she calms as I enter with him. The wounded are overflowing into the hallway. The medics from Nemesis head to work.

Sapphire steps forward. "Where are the senshi?"

Uranus rolls her eyes. "Why do you care?"

He bows his head. "I wanted to apologize."

Uranus goes to speak, but stops as Saturn interjects. "They are in the room ahead. I would insist that you go with Jupiter."

I take Sapphire's hand. "She's right. I don't know how the others will react."

He nods. "I understand."

We walk forward, leaving both Uranus and Saturn behind us. His steps are heavy. I can tell he is nervous by the way he drags his feet. There is heavy pull in my chest. I have never been good at looking at my injured comrades. Mina is the first to greet us. There is a part of me that remembers what it was like to be emotionless and detached from those that fought with me, but that is not how I am now.

"Lita. I'm so glad you're alright."

I keep asking myself how she can be so cheerful. "Mina..."

The tears breech the corners of my eyes. Sapphire looks to me. "The Princess of Venus, this is an honour."

I turn away. "I'm sorry... I just... can't."

Mina struggles to sit up. "I told you I'd be fine. Amy says that I was lucky. That's all that matters."

Raye and Michelle are asleep in beds across the room. Sapphire looks to them next. "I truly am sorry for this."

Amy appears in the doorway with her left arm in a sling. "Have you guys seen..." She pauses upon seeing Sapphire. I'm waiting for her to get angry, but she doesn't. "Thank you for sending us help. I appreciate it."

I look to Sapphire. "I'm sorry. I just... need some air."

No one says anything as I step out into the hall. I know both sides of battle, but I never wanted anyone else to know it with me. Wiseman's blood is still on my armor. I walk through these halls, but my steps are empty. I have not felt this inability to control my emotions since my parents died.

"Lita."

I know who it is even before turning around. "Go away."

"I hope you're happy."

I clench my fists. "Serenity, I am not in the mood to argue with you."

She shakes her head. "How dare you let those men into this place? They attacked it."

I turn slowly. "And now they're helping. I told you they only want peace and I am not one to deny that to them."

"I want them gone. Look what they did."

I sigh. "It wasn't them. I told you about Wiseman-"

"It is because of them that we're in the state we're in."

I turn back and continue walking. "I told you I'm not in the mood to argue."

She hurries to my side. "So you're not going to hold them accountable for what's happened?" She's crying, I can hear it in her voice.

"Please don't-"

"What about Mina? Doesn't she deserve some sort retribution?"

I take a deep breath. "Serena-"

"Amy says that she won't walk again!"

In that moment I just... lose it. I don't remember charging my fists, but I do remember the feel of my knuckles breaking her nose. "Do you think I don't feel guilty? I fought the best I could, but where were you when the fighting started? Tell me because I would love to know what was more important than protecting the planet." I take one step back after realizing what it is that I had both done, and said. "By Jove..."

She stands, blood seeping down the front of her white dress, and steps back. "You don't understand anything."

Saturn emerges from the left and summons her glaive. Her eyes meet mine, but I don't attempt to draw my swords. There is enough of my comrade's blood on these grounds.

"Enough of this!"

I sense the temporal energy. Small footsteps trample the rugged carpet. "Mama!" Rini runs towards her mother.

I turn. "Setsuna."

Pluto emerges behind me with Endymion at her side. I step back as Serenity stands shocked; I'm not even sure she notices her daughter. Tears roll down her cheeks and mix with the blood on the front of her dress. She hurries past me and wraps her arms around her husband. Rini stands with a look of confusion on her face.

I walk towards her and pull her into a hug. "I am glad you're safe, Princess. Go to your mother. She missed you."

She runs off and I stand tall. Saturn never lowers her glaive. Regardless I walk past her. "Touch her again and I'll kill you."

I ignore her and turn to Pluto. "Setsuna, where is Nephrite?"

She stomps her rod onto the ground. "Speaking with the stars."


	20. The Unbound Alliance

Chapter 20

This night is one of the darkest that I've seen in a long time. I remember the way Endymion looked at me when his wife made her way to him. I could see the questions forming in the back of his mind and yet I was the one who turned away to avoid them. My anger has gotten the better of me many times before and the moment I struck Serenity was no different, but there was some relief in the act.

Still, it was Pluto's words that brought me out here in the dark abyss of a battlefield. Nephrite stands alone looking up at the sky. I honestly don't know what it is that I'm expecting him to do, but each step I take is slow and heavy. He doesn't look at me, but I know that he can sense my presence.

"Neph?" I speak just louder than a whisper and he turns to me.

His eyes are dark and I know that I have seen this before. "I was worried about you."

I step forward. "What's going on?"

A tear falls from his eye. "I understand now, what it is that I have done and what it is that I will do. There is no use fighting fate when it has a grip on your throat."

"I don't understand."

He nods. "But you can sense it; the darkness in my heart. I know that you have seen Jadeite and Kunzite."

I shake my head. "I refuse to believe that you would betray me again. I know you-"

"Do you, Makoto? Do you really know me?"

"I do."

In that moment he pulls the dagger from the back of his belt. "Do you know why we fought for the destruction of the Silver Millennium? The stars told me."

I step back. "Nephrite..."

He throws the dagger to the ground. "It's because of her; Metalia. She has our souls. She will always have our souls." He turns away. "Take it... please. I don't want to hurt you."

"I still don't understand."

He smiles. "There is a shadow of rage that I let consume me with the war. I know that the others were taken as well. If Endymion didn't have the golden crystal then he would have fallen with us."

I reach down and pick up the dagger. "I can help you."

He shakes his head. "This was our fate when we let that witch touch our hearts. I feel it now. There is a voice whispering in my ear. It's so seductive."

"That's enough."

He closes his eyes. "She may not have a body, but Metalia still exists within us."

Sparks start dancing around my fingers. "Don't you dare give up! I saw Zoicite. He fought for us."

Nephrite steps back. "His tranformation was inevitable. He thought as I do now. We would rather die than kill those we loved."

"Do you listen to everything the stars tell you?"

"You listen to Jove. I listen to the stars. We all have our faith invested in something."

"You're giving up."

He shakes his head. "No, I have seen the Empress that you will become, but I am not the Emperor that will sit at your side."

"You're letting a vision of the future cloud the present!"

"No I'm not!" He's crying now. "I love you, Makoto. I always will, but this point in time is inevitable. I am going to go and seek the others out-"

I tuck the dagger into the back of my belt. "You're asking me to let myself kill you again."

"If I could do it myself then I would, but... she won't let me!" The dark aura is rising around him. "You can do it. I know you love me and that is why it will be easy."

Love. Even now, thousands of years later, it is still as cruel as ever. He clenches his chest and looks back up to the stars. Suddenly all those promises of returning, of taking me away from this place, mean nothing. I am numb and I wonder if he can see that. I'd be lying if I said that I can't feel the darkness growing between us. I don't even realize that I have tears in my eyes until he bows his head.

"Makoto, please don't cry. I want you to smile."

I close my eyes. "If there is darkness then it can be healed with the silver crystal."

"Always so optimistic." He then turns his back to me. "Don't worry, Makoto. You will be happy. I've seen at least that much. I'll try to kill one of them before I turn completely."

The moment I watch him disappear is the moment when I know that he's gone. He looks back one last time and I see the light fading from his eyes. I should have struck him down while he was standing right there. Damn it. It has been three lifetimes and with each one he's let the darkness consume his soul. If it is Metalia then she can be beaten, but can I beat her on my own? I have never been one to listen to prophecies, but there was something in what Nephrite said that made no sense. An Empress?

"Jupiter." Pluto walks beside me.

I am too shocked to move. "Did you see this coming, Setsuna?"

She nods. "This is a fixed point in time. There was nothing that could stop this from happening."

I turn. "Then you knew that even if I forgave him, he would leave me in the end."

"It is not my place to reveal one's future."

I look in her eyes. "But we could have stopped this. We could have saved them if... if I had known that-"

"Makoto. It wouldn't have made a difference."

I shake my head. "Even when this is over, the time of Crystal Tokyo will have passed. Am I wrong?"

"Yes, you are. Crystal Tokyo will always exist."

I nod. "Then it will have been the time of senshi that will pass."

There is a brief moment of silence as both Pluto and I hear the footsteps behind us. I turn and see Endymion standing with his daughter. There is a sadness in his eyes that seems to shine prominently in the night.

Rini runs towards me and I kneel down to meet her. "Lita, Papa says you might need a hug."

I look over to Endymion. So he knew as well. "Does he? Well, a hug wouldn't hurt."

The King of Earth slowly walks towards us. "Jupiter, we need to talk."

"Do I look like I am in the mood to talk?" My eyes are red. I can feel the air brushing against my cheek.

Endymion bows his head. "Please."

There is a moment when all I want to do is disappear just like Nephrite did. I hate it when people feel sorry for me and that is exactly what I see in Endymion's eyes. I pause and wipe the tears from my face. I can't afford to be weak like this. There is a moment when I think back to how Endymion and I were back in the Silver Millennium. The two of us have always had a mutual understanding of what it is that must be done. I nod and let go of the young princess. "Fine, when?"

He looks up at the stars. "Right now."

Pluto smiles. "Princess, there is something I must show you."

Rini looks to her father. "Can I go, Papa?"

Both the King and the Senshi of Time exchange glances. "Yes, that would be fine."

* * *

><p>"I didn't think that he would actually go." Endymion's words are spoken just above a whisper.<p>

I pause. "I was a fool."

"Is that what you really think?"

I nod. "Yeah, it is."

He continues forward. "You need to stop blaming yourself for things that cannot be changed."

I look him in the eye. "What would you do if that was Serena that faded away? What would you do if you knew that the next time you saw her would be on the opposite side of a battlefield? I don't understand why I didn't see this coming."

"Because you love him."

"I wish I never did, not in the Silver Millennium and certainly not here."

He pauses. "You don't mean that."

"Yes I do."

He turns. "You're stronger than this. The Lita Kino I know would just carry on, and find someone else."

"But I'm not the Lita Kino you knew. I don't even think she exists anymore. Don't kid yourself, Darien. I know exactly what cards are in my hand. That is why I can't bring myself to look up to Serena like I once did. Is it wrong of me to see her as the selfish naive little girl that our enemies saw?"

He hesitates. "Lita-"

I stop. "I'm sorry, that wasn't fair of me. She's still your wife."

"And I love her."

I nod. "That is why I know where you will always stand. I also know that she won't let the people of Nemesis stay here so I'm going to do something that I don't want you to argue with me about. I have had enough of fighting with her. Promise me that there will be peace between us."

He smiles. "I'm not one for war."

"Then we agree."

"Yeah I think we do."

I pull out Nephrite's ring. "He gave this to me before he went back to Earth. Look at me. I'm doting over something that means nothing in this time. I just..."

He steps forward. "Lita."

"I don't need your comfort. I'm sorry I even brought it up." I drop the ring onto the ground.

Endymion picks it up. "Wait-"

I shake my head. "No, I can't. Too much time has been wasted as it is. I'm going to make sure that this comes to an end."

"Jupiter..."

I walk away with my head held high. The King of Earth seems to do nothing but watch as I turn towards the palace. Him and I, no matter how much he may or may not understand, are still from different worlds. It is his Queen that will always stand between us. I hope that is the happy ending that he can live with.

* * *

><p>Sapphire paces the small room with hands behind his back. Even though I've only known him for a short amount of time, I can tell that he's analyzing every inch of the scenario that I had proposed. "How are you so sure that this will work?"<p>

I push off the wall. "I'm not, but I'm asking you to trust me so that I can keep my promise."

He pauses. "And what about these Shitennou?"

"I will take care of them."

He shakes his head. "If we are going to enter into this partnership then I think we should take care of them together."

"Does that mean you trust me?"

He smiles. "There is something about you, Jupiter. I can tell that I'd be mistaken not to put the fate of my people in your hands."

"Then we have an agreement." I extend my hand.

He takes it without hesitation. "Yes we do."

We both hear the light scraping sound from the hall. I turn and see Mina in the doorway struggling to turn her wheelchair. Sapphire lets go of my hand and moves to help her. I just stand while a wave of sadness comes over me.

"There you are, Lita. I hope I wasn't interrupting something." She winks and I can't help but smile.

"Can nothing get your spirits down?"

She shrugs. "Not that I know of, but I'll let you know if that changes."

Sapphire pushes her in then walks back to the door. "Makoto, come find me when you're ready to look for them."

I nod. "I will."

He bows once to the both of us before exiting the room. Mina sits there with with a smile on her face. "So, are you going to tell me what that was about?"

I lean against the wall. "No, not this time."

Her expression changes. "Lita, what's going on?"

"Nothing that you need to worry about."

She shakes her head. "Don't give me that. I've seen that face before. You're going to do something stupid aren't you?"

"Stupid? Hardly."

"I'm serious."

I nod. "So am I."

She reaches out and grabs my hand. "I thought we were past this. You don't have to shoulder the responsibility yourself."

I smile and kneel down to her level. "Yes I do. Look at us, Mina. Cut me and I heal within seconds. Break my arm and the bone fuses instantly. An arrow is-"

"I get it. You don't have to keep going with the analogies. But you have to remember that we are senshi. We always knew this could have happened to any one of us."

I clench my fists. "It should never have happened."

"But it did so there's no use dwelling on what we can't change. Besides, even if you don't bleed I know you're still hurting. Don't think I haven't noticed."

I sigh. "Mina... there's-"

"I knew from the moment he kissed you."

I look into her eyes. "What?"

She leans forward. "When we were in court, the day Serenity resurrected them. I knew there had to be some history. You can't hide the affairs of the heart from the Goddess of Love. Endymion told me what happened. Are you just going to let him go?"

She looks at me with sad eyes. I try the best I can to smile. "That is the nature of our relationship. Fate does not mean for us to be together. I am a Queen and that means I put the people before myself. My happiness would be nothing in a world of misery. That is why I can kill him. I'll slit his throat and let his blood soak into the planet that he betrayed. I have done it before and I know I can do it again."

She pulls me into a hug. "Serenity will help you; we'll help you. God, I'll help you if they don't."

I stand. "You have done enough for a lifetime. Don't worry, I'll finish this and then it will be over."

"Lita."

But I turn and start walking to the door. "I'll see you later." I'm surprised to see Sapphire leaning against the wall just outside the door. "It's rude to eavesdrop."

He nods. "I know, but I just learned a great deal about you."

I turn away. "Don't do it again."

He ignores my comment. "Shall we go then?"

I say nothing as I continue down the hall and he follows knowing that my silence says yes.

* * *

><p>Sapphire and I walk in perfect sync. The air is stale and I know that we can both feel the pulsing of dark energy. We reach the gate separating the palace grounds and the outer city, but the difference is minimal to me. I push it open, but Sapphire doesn't walk through with me.<p>

He continues to look at the path we had just come from. "There is someone coming."

I turn. "I don't sense anything."

He nods. "Neither do I, but I can hear small steps."

"Lita!"

I see the Princess running towards us with Luna P trailing behind her. Sapphire shrugs and steps back. "We shouldn't take her with us."

I nod. "I agree."

The two of us wait until she collapses on the ground in front of us. Her white dress is now covered in a combination of dirt and grass. "Princess, you shouldn't be out here."

She pauses to catch her breath. "Why are you going alone? Mina is worried."

I kneel down. "Tell her that I'll be fine, but it's dangerous out here."

"But I wanted to help."

I sigh. "Someone needs to take care of the others. That would be the biggest help to me."

She reaches into her pocket. "But I brought this."

Both Sapphire and I widen our eyes at the sight of Silver Crystal shining so bright in her hand. "Rini, you can't just take this."

She hands it to me, but the glow dims to a minimal shine. "Mama says that it wasn't working. I thought that you could get it to work."

It's so dull in my hands. This isn't a power that I was ever meant to wield. I place it back in the Princess' palm. Its shine returns to its prominent luster. "Thank you, Rini, but this is your mother's. I shouldn't touch it."

She bows her head in defeat. "But mama's not even using it. She won't know."

I smile. "Then give it to your father. He'll know what to do with it."

Sapphire steps towards us. "Princess, I can take you back to the palace."

She looks to me. "Lita..."

"Go with him and give the crystal to your father." She nods and I extend my little finger. "Pinky promise?"

She smiles. "Pinky promise."

Sapphire offers the Princess his hand, which she takes. He then looks to me. "I will be quick."

And with those words he disappears leaving me with a moment of silence. I start walking past the gate to the ruined city on the other side. A storm slowly forms over head. About a minute passes before Sapphire returns. His stride matches my own.

"She's a quite a cheerful child."

I nod. "She is."

He looks up at the sky. "Why did you make her promise to give the crystal to the King? Why not Serenity herself?"

I sigh. "I was hoping that Endymion would see what I did."

"And that was..."

I stop and look at him. "How bright the Silver Crystal had shone in her hands."


	21. The Reason for Being

Chapter 21

Red. It is a colour that I thought, for many years, would only look perfect on those privileged enough to be born on Mars. I was wrong. Sapphire stands next to me, hands rolled into fists, as I kneel down to the mutilated corpse belonging to Kunzite. His blood is thinner than I remember it being. I guess Nephrite got his wish after all.

"The other two can't be that far away." Sapphire steps forward, past the body, towards the street leading east.

I close my eyes and listen to the wind. "I'm sure you're right, but something is different. Can't you feel it?"

"I'm not sure what you mean."

I sigh and look to the clouds. "I don't think they're running from us."

There is this slight pull in the back of my mind. Some of Jadeite's arrows lay spewed across the sidewalk to my left, but there's no sign of him. Sapphire walks forward and studies the direction in which Kunzite had fallen back. I can tell by his body language that he's thinking something similar to what I am. Everything about this scene is leading us east.

I stand. "I think I know where they are."

He nods. "Where you killed the sisters."

I pause. "Were you watching or did Rubeus tell you?"

He steps forward. "I was... waiting for them to come back."

I'm not stupid, nor do I feel guilty. It doesn't take a genius to detect the personal connection between him and either one or all of them. With his last words I understand that I've crossed a line that needs to be redrawn. Neither of us say anything as we continue to walk towards the shrine that I know I will never be welcome at again. Hikawa, I have more than a few good memories in that place. It was the home that I could come to if I wanted to be around my friends. I am not complaining about how things are now, after all I did do it to myself.

Sapphire grabs my arm. "Do you see that?"

A bright light rises from the crystal palace. I quickly turn my attention back to the task at hand. "Yeah."

There's a whisper in the air that I know Sapphire can't hear. The silver crystal is calling for the senshi. I turn from the sight and continue on. Sapphire loosens his hold on my arm. "Should we go back?"

I shake my head. "No. It wouldn't do any good anyway."

If one were to ask me how things got to be this way I would tell them that it started with a Princess who served a Queen. I often think back on how I have become what I am now. The truth is simple it all started when a life ends prematurely. Everyone has a reason for being. Mine is just a little more complicated than others. Whether it was on Jupiter or here, I remember that there are two sides to life. Death is only ever the beginning in anyone's story.

* * *

><p><em>I have always been the oldest of the inner senshi. Jove knows that one year on Jupiter can be several on other planets. I think that is why I always look after them. Queen Serenity didn't even have to ask because I knew of the fragility that Princess Serenity's guardians possess. Even now as I walk these halls there is an echo.<em>

_ "Princess Makoto!" One of the palace guards runs down the hall._

_ I sigh. "Mind yourself. It is late and people are sleeping."_

_ He bows. "I apologize, but it is urgent. Queen Serenity summons you."_

_ "At this hour?"_

_ He nods. "She says that it is of the utmost importance."_

_ The Queen has never summoned me this late before. I leave the rest of my patrol to the guard and hurry to the Queen's chambers. My steps echo in the marble halls. When I arrive the door is already open._

_ "Your majesty?"_

_ Queen Serenity stands on her balcony and I merely watch as the moonlight frames her figure. "Makoto." I walk in. "Please, close the door behind you."_

_ I do as she asks. "Is something wrong? I can get the others."_

_"No. That won't be necessary." __That is when she turns just enough for me to see the sadness in her eyes. It looks as if tears could fall any moment. "Something has happened."_

_ I nod. "Just tell me what it is and I will-"_

_ "It's about your parents." _

_ My eyes widen. "What's wrong?" But deep in my heart I seem to already know. She turns completely and clenches a letter in the palm of her hand. I recognize the seal of Jovian royalty. I slowly roll my hands into fists. "What happened? There shouldn't have been a battle. There was peace amongst the people. I don't understand."_

_ She walks towards me. "Your uncle thinks they were mur-"_

_ I shake my head. "No. That wouldn't have happened. They couldn't have been... no... it's not possible. My parents can take care of themselves."_

_ "Makoto..."_

_ I turn away. "My father is always alert. Him and my mother have fought in wars and survived ambushes. Don't even suggest..." I take a moment and recollect myself. "Your majesty, that was out of place. I just..."_

_ She puts her hand on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry."_

_ I feel like I am inches from losing every ounce of self-control. Tears threaten to fall, but I won't let them. At least, not here in front of my Queen. "I... I should go then. Back to Jupiter."_

_ She doesn't follow as I take a step towards the door. "Please, wait a moment."_

_ I straighten my back and turn towards her. "Your highness, I apologize. I will not go without your blessing. Perhaps I can get someone else to-"_

_ In that moment she wraps her arms around me and I am frozen in place. I don't even realize I'm shaking until the first tear falls. To kill planetary royalty is unforgivable, and there is no way that this will go unpunished. I don't want to know what happened, but running away would have been a sign of weakness. _

* * *

><p>In this life I was young when my parents passed, but it always seemed like I was ready for it. The independence was so natural to me. Perhaps that is why I always truly believed that it was alright to be by myself. It's easier to know your own strengths and weaknesses than concern yourself with the well-being of others. I am a failure when it comes to being indifferent about my subjects; at least, in this life anyway.<p>

I killed Wiseman, the one responsible for so much suffering. I didn't even realize how much he influenced my life until this very moment. I once made a promise to a Princess with great privilege. I said that I would protect her and fulfill the oath that I swore to her kingdom for all eternity. Perhaps if I had been a little more selfish with my life things would have been different.

To this day I haven't forgotten what it means to be a senshi. From the moment I picked up that henshin stick I knew that I would have to leave something behind for me to move forward. I remember two lives with the same purpose. I was a Princess, a Warrior, and a Queen. My destiny has lead me to this life and this moment. I feel the roar of the thunder and the sting of the lightning. Jove is watching over me, and yet is it wrong for me to be ignoring the calls of the Silver Crystal?

Sapphire is a man who understands what it means to be obligated by duty. He has his own people to worry about. I understand that feeling all too well. "My brother used say that the true character of a person is shown by how they are with people."

I smile. "Is that so?"

He nods. "I admire your principles."

"Thank you."

He looks up to the sky. "That man, Nephrite. You speak of him as if he weren't human."

I shake my head. "He has lost the right to be a part of this planet."

"Surely you don't mean that."

I sigh. "I'd rather not talk about this."

He grabs my hand. "Please. Humour me."

"There is nothing to talk about. I have done this all before."

"But you didn't have me here to help you."

I pull my hand away. "With all due respect, Sapphire. You don't know me."

He steps in front of me. "But I will. You know that."

"That is besides the point."

"Is it?" He looks at the ruined city. "Someone who has lived as long as you needs to be just a little selfish sometimes. It is the nature of life. I am guilty of this too. I often forget to live for myself."

I look into his eyes. "What do you want me to say?"

He shrugs. "Let me be the one to kill him for you."

I shake my head. "I don't want to give myself a reason to hate you."

"I would rather you hate me than yourself."

I go to speak, but stop as the wind changes direction. Sapphire feels the shift in energy a mere moment before I do. He looks to the South and kneels to the ground. I watch as he takes a handful of dirt and lets it slide loosely through his fingers.

"Makoto."

I nod. "I know."

He stands and offers his hand. "I'll help you."

I brush past him. "We'll see."

He merely smiles and follows. "Yes, we will."

* * *

><p>Jupiter's wars were so much simpler than this one. The enemy never ran from us. We all faced each other on equal ground and I remember the silent code of honour between us, but this is nothing more than a reckless skirmish. Sapphire senses energy just as well as I can and yet the Shitennou are nowhere to be found. They are luring us; playing with our sense of direction as if it were a game. The destination seems to be the same though. Hikawa is still in in front of us.<p>

I can sense the people of this city. They hide and scurry in the darkness like animals, but war and uncertainty is enough to turn even the most civilized into their former instinct-driven selves. Sapphire watches as I summon a gentle rain. The people move like this is their only opportunity.

"Do you ever regret your service to her?"

I shake my head. "No, because then I wouldn't be the same person."

He nods. "But you would have lived a full life and done what you dreamed of."

I turn. "How do you know that I haven't?"

He pauses. "Your eyes give you away."

We both hear the rustling within the buildings, but neither of us bring our guards up. Sapphire sees what I do. The people needed water and I have just given it to them. Pots and bowls appear on balconies. Sapphire summons a fistful of energy and throws it into the clouds. I expect a loud crash of thunder, but that isn't it at all. The rain becomes more focused into streams, and falls harder, filling whatever containers surround us , faster.

He sighs. "We will lift this darkness soon."

I nod. "Let's move on."

He starts walking. "Of course."

Out of the corner of my eye I can see a young child peaking his head out a window towards the street. He is frail and holds the remnants of a chocolate bar wrapper in his hand. There is something about his manner that tells me he is alone in this world; scrounging what he can and living the way he knows. He doesn't look to be older than the physical age of nine.

Sapphire steps forward. "No child should ever grow up without a parent."

I sigh and follow. "It happens all the time."

I don't remember much of my childhood before Crystal Tokyo, and I believe that is because it wasn't a time when I was enjoying life like I should have been. When you are young you are supposed to live a carefree life without burden or worry for the adult world. In this life, my father would tell me that sometimes things happen when we don't want them to. Don't cry about it, just accept that life isn't perfect.

I never consciously accepted this fact when bits and pieces of the adult world forced their way into my childhood one, but now I understand exactly what he meant. Looking back at both lives I see that they mirror each other in so many ways. I am not one to complain on what fate has thrown at me. Sapphire and I, we are the same. Even though he had a brother I know that he understands what it is like to be alone.

"Can you sense that?" Sapphire slows his steps so they match mine.

I look up at the stone staircase and nod. "They're waiting."

We climb these steps without so much as glancing back over our shoulders. The sky is lighter than it was last time I was here. Neither Phobos nor Deimos sit on the archway; that is the first sign that something is wrong. One arrow flies nearly silent from my left. I draw my swords and swat it away. Sapphire readies himself as our opponents emerge.

Jadeite looks like he's been through more than a casual war. His bandages are crude and soaked through with red stains that only blood could leave. His eyes are both calm and empty. I hear the light echo of footsteps to my right. It is a rhythm that I have heard many times.

Nephrite walks forward, sword in hand, and looks up at the sky. "I am offended by how fast you move on and forget about me. Do you think that man will give you happiness like I would? He is weak and I will enjoy ripping his spine from his corpse."

I don't say anything; nothing needs to be said. His threat is an empty one. I wonder if he realizes that. Nonetheless I sense Sapphire's movement as he motions towards Nephrite. I step in front of him. "Don't be a hero. I can take care of him myself."

In this moment our eyes meet and he reluctantly turns to Jadeite. Our opponents are set out in front of us and yet I feel as if there is a moment when the four of us look between each other and consider feeling the silence. I summon the thunder and Sapphire raises the levels of dark energy. Still, the Shitennou don't move.

"Makoto, something doesn't feel right." Sapphire carefully scans the area.

I nod in agreement. "I know."

In that moment the two of us are hit hard by an invisible force. I taste the blood between my teeth long before I hit the stone floor. Sapphire still holds his ground, but he looks just as confused as I do.

"Jupiter, stop." That voice...

I shake my head upon seeing the flow of dark green hair. "Pluto..."

She steps forward. "This is not your fight."

I stand. "You know it is. Don't stand between us."

She turns. "It is not your destiny."

Sapphire's eyes never leave Jadeite. "To hell with this."

"No!" Pluto raises her staff and I feel the temporal shift long before her garnet rod reaches for its full power. Sapphire is frozen in place just like the Shitennou. Her and I stand across from each other like enemies on a battlefield.

"Setsuna..."

Her hands start to shake. "It has always been about duty; everything we have done."

"I know."

She walks towards me. "Then take him and leave."

My eyes widen. "How dare you ask me to do that? This is-"

"Not your place. Leave this, please."

I shake my head. "You know as well as I do that walking away is something that I cannot do."

"Why do you need heed the call of the Silver Crystal? You are turning your back on your duty." Her eyes are solemn once more.

"Don't even think that. You know exactly what I'm doing. How I carry out my duty is up to me. I will go back when I'm done here-"

Pluto senses what I do; a break in her temporal field. Sapphire looks to the two of us. "You may be the senshi of time, but I am no stranger to the science behind your powers."

Pluto looks angry. "How dare you-"

I stand between the two of them. "Setsuna, this is just another war. Leave it to the soldiers that will bring victory."

"You don't understand what I have seen."

I nod. "And that is how it should be. You speak so highly of duty but you look as if you're about to break yours. I can't let a friend do that."

She turns away. "Mako..."

"If you really wanted to stop us then you would have done it long before this moment."

Sapphire and I watch as she fades in front of us. Neither of us speak because we understand that what we came here to do has not yet been finished. With Pluto's absence, the temporal field fully dissipates and Sapphire charges at Jadeite.

Nephrite draws his sword. "Jupiter fell, and now the last Jovian stands before me. I will rip out your heart and drag your body back so your friends can see it."

"Treachery only leads to death. I had told you that once before."

He nods. "I'm sure you have, but regardless this time will be different."

I push my emotions away. "No. Your head will still be mine."

In this moment I remember why the clash of swords used to sound so musical. It is a song that I haven't truly heard in a long time. The power of nature surges through my veins and I know what it calls for; blood and vengeance. Nephrite, how dare he play with me like this? How dare he come back only to let history repeat itself? I should have continued to hate him. That way I wouldn't have this weight piling up in my chest, and the hesitation would be non-existent just like it was all those years ago.


	22. The Rebirth of an Empire

Chapter 22

His swordsmanship is flawless. Is it I that lacks the technique? No, what I lack is not the movement nor the skill, Jove knows that I am more than capable of killing Nephrite, but he also knows that I am fighting more than just this man. I can hear the echoes of the fight behind me. Sapphire and Jadeite exchange blows, but I'm not sure who has the advantage. Both men fight from a distance so their tactics mirror each other.

Strategy dictates that he should be the one fighting Nephrite. Their styles of fighting are completely different and I know that I could take on Jadeite, but my pride stops me. There are just some things that I know I have to do myself.

Sapphire yells out, but my attention remains fixed on the bleeding man in front of me. His eyes are dark. "Is this all the power you have, Makoto? You've grown so weak."

I summon the roots of nature beneath his feet. "Jove is not weak."

He jumps to the side and recovers his footing. "Jove is a faceless god. What kind of entity chooses to hide behind a soldier?"

I shake my head. "You misunderstand the will of gods. They are not hiding."

He lunges forward, both hands on his sword and I move to counter. The tip of his blade clangs against my armor as I kick him back. He stumbles but only for a moment. "You're holding back."

"You are mistaken."

He smiles. "Am I? Swat me down with your lightning, crush me with nature's arms. I don't care. I am ready for it, but you're too scared to deal the final blow."

In that moment our eyes meet and I realize just how weak I have become. He's not wrong, but he's not right either. When these visions first came to me I thought that my true nature was being revealed. I thought that Queen Makoto, the last daughter of Jupiter, was who I was supposed to be. If I was her than I could be heartless and cutthroat, but I wasn't born as Makoto.

I didn't understand what it was that my memories were telling me. It wasn't that I was supposed to become Makoto; I was supposed to learn from her. I sheath my swords. "I care about you more than I will ever admit to anyone. I don't know if that is fate or the echoes of the past walking between us, but the future for us and this planet is not what matters. What matters is that I don't fail."

He merely laughs at my words. A darkness such as this could only belong to her; Metalia. I hear Jadeite falling to the ground, and Sapphire taking advantage of the stumble. My aura glows a bright green and I find myself reaching back and pulling the Jovian dagger from my belt.

Nephrite attacks and I move with the greatest ease. Thunder cracks as the wind picks up and in that moment I hear the voices of both Phobos and Deimos. They sit over the arch once more and bow their heads. Out of respect for this place I don't want to kill him here. I hear Jadeite screaming in agony as I run at Nephrite.

"Jupiter! Wait, don't..." Sapphire.

My shoulder hits Nephrite full force as I tackle him back. His sword falls and the two of us plummet down the many steps of the Hikawa shrine. My head hits one of the steps, but I am quick to recover. Nephrite lands face down on the sidewalk. His breathing is slow, but I know he isn't dead.

The dagger rests clenched between my fingers. I grab a handful of his hair and force him to turn over. His smile never fades and I soon realize why. The sting of a small blade digging into my collar is enough to make my mind panic, but my body refuses to relinquish the grip I have on him. I hear the crunch as he twists the handle and scrapes the blade through my flesh. I cringe, but not enough to back away.

"Makoto!" Sapphire is rushing down the steps.

Nephrite laughs at me. "Look at you, a goddess? No, nothing but a scared little girl. You should be afraid. Metalia is just on the edge of her dream, and when she wakes up the nightmare will begin."

I slow my breathing. "Neph-"

He pushes his blade. "Would you scream for me if I asked you to? Because I just want to hear you in absolute agony."

The steps grow louder and Sapphire continues to call my name, but I see only one end to this. I lean down closer to him, forcing my wound to tear deeper. "You bastard."

His hand never leaves the hilt of his blade as I stab him once in the chest, but that isn't enough. The blood drips and sprays as I make wound after wound. His life slips away and I don't stop. There may have been tears but I discarded them in exchange for the drops of red.

_ "I always knew that it would be you to kill me Makoto. No one else was worthy."_

_ I sigh. "For treachery there is only death as the consequence. I hope you rot in the pits of your Earthly Hell."_

_ He falls to his knees and looks up at the sky. With each breath he takes, his chest bleeds more and more. "You really are beautiful." In that moment, I could see the look in his eyes. For that split second I had him back, but the sight fades as he pushes himself to stand and lunges once more. _

_ I jump to the side and reach back with all my strength. It seems like everything slows with this moment. There is no thunder to be heard, only my cry to battle. He gives me his back and I don't hesitate. In one motion I strike down with the blade in my right hand. I never saw the look on his face as I separated his head from his shoulders, and for the first time I'm glad. Love, even after all we've been through, is still as heartless as ever._

The memory plays over and over again. This time when I watch him die there are no words. Sapphire rushes to my side and pulls me off of him. The dagger falls from my hand. He looks as if he's trying to save Nephrite's life, but I know that that is impossible. After several moments his hands start to shake and he looks to me with a sad expression.

"I was so stupid! I should have known." He turns to me. "Jupiter, I'm so sorry."

I reach to the blade in my collar and cringe as I pull it out. "I told you that I would be fine."

He quickly rips part of his sleeve and goes to make a bandage. "No... you don't understand. I-"

Heavy footsteps scrape against the stone ground and I look up to see a man standing on top of the steps. He's holding his left arm and limping towards the edge. Jadeite? I look to Sapphire. "What is this?"

He tries to wipe the blood from my face. "I didn't... I tried to get your attention. The dark energy in his body is the same that my powers are derived from. I didn't know that I..."

But I stand and turn away before he can finish. I put my head in my hand as the memories, both past and present play over and over in my mind. "I didn't have to kill him..." My voice is shaken and barely audible.

I can feel the tears spilling over and for this moment I truly can't think straight. I don't even remember hearing Sapphire step out in front of me. All I feel are his arms around my frame and I know that he feels just as guilty as I do.

The storm roars louder than when I first summoned it, and though I know it isn't needed anymore, it stays. If anything it is comforting to know that there is an ounce of familiarity still present on this planet. The Jovian dagger sits on the ground, right where I dropped it, being cleansed by the rain.

Sapphire reaches down and picks it up. I can tell that he's studying the designs. He turns to me and places the weapon in my hand. There are no words, no motions or fears. Our eyes meet and that is the end of it. For the first time in a long while I think it's alright for him to be this close.

Nephrite... I look to him one last time. My chest feels as if I had ripped my own heart out. I suppose that is exactly what I had done. To stop him and save the others was my goal and I accomplished it, but for right now I mourn because I know that no one could make this sacrifice but me. History really does repeat itself.

* * *

><p>"I knew what I was doing, but I just... I couldn't move my own body." Jadeite walks a mere pace behind us.<p>

Neither Sapphire nor I say anything to him. His guilt was evident ever since we started to head back. I know exactly where this road leads. It seems that this is the path of redemption for all of us. I can still hear the Silver Crystal calling for me. Every once in a while I will remove myself from my thoughts and look up at the palace that has been my home for the last millennium.

The skies are clearing; the dark purple is swiftly replaced by the bright blue that I remember adoring as a child. We continue on through the city and past the mangled gates leading to the crystal palace. Several guards stand at the front door. I watch as one of them quickly runs back inside. The onslaught will come any moment now.

I stop. "Sapphire."

He nods. "What is it?"

"I think you should go back to Nemesis."

He pauses. "Are you sure?"

I look him in the eye. "Yes."

He takes my hand and drops a small purple crystal in my palm. "Just use it when you're ready. I will wait for you."

I smile and wipe the dirt from his cheek. "Alright."

He fades away and I am left standing alone with Jadeite beside me. The tears well up in his eyes as the senshi emerge from the main doors. His eyes rest fixed on Mina.

I turn to him. "Stay here."

He merely bows his head in silence.

The atmosphere shifts as Pluto emerges with Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion at her side. They stand in a straight line and I know that this is far from being a happy reunion. Neo-Queen Serenity whispers something to Pluto and I suddenly feel as if my wrists are being bound.

"What the-" My body feels so heavy.

"Jupiter!" Jadeite catches me before I fall. He can see confusion on my face. "What's wrong?"

I look to Hotaru. Her glaive glows a deep purple. "Judgment."

"Planetary laws have been written since the beginning of time itself. It is by the creed signed at the beginning of Silver Millennium that we live." Pluto bows her head and continues. "Lita Kino, you appear before your peers, guilty of acting as a solitary entity seeking vengeance in the face of this age."

I struggle to step away from Jadeite. "I don't care what you all do to me but just listen. Nephrite spoke of Metalia's awakening-"

Pluto stabs her rod into the Earth. "Lita, please. Stop."

I shake my head. "Setsuna..."

She slowly walks towards me. "Makoto, this is out of my hands. The Silver Crystal has lost it's power. Nemesis must be brought to justice."

I clench my fists. "There is nothing wrong with the crystal it's-"

"Lita!" Uranus steps forward. "What the hell is he doing here?"

I stand as straight as I can. "He's with me. Leave it at that."

She walks straight for him. "Not when that bastard is the reason Venus can't walk."

No one is going to stop her. I attempt to charge my fists, but Saturn raises her hand and it feels as if gravity itself is against me. "What are you doing to me?"

Saturn looks me in the eye. "Serenity has invoked the ancient law of judgment. This entire planet's power is being used to bind your powers."

"I'm tired of fighting with you, Serenity. If there is something that you want to say then say it, but don't hide behind ancient laws that I'm sure you never even knew about."

Uranus grabs Jadeite and shoves him to the ground. "I should pound the sh-"

"Amara! Stop." Mina makes her way over.

I expect Serenity to come forward, but there is something different abut how she stands. Jadeite stands and bows to Mina. I can feel the sadness coursing through his veins. "Princess Minako, I am so sorry."

Mina nods. "I don't know who Minako is, but it's okay. I can tell that you're different from before."

He drops to one knee. "I want to make this up to you."

She shakes her head. "Oh... no it's-"

He takes her hand. "Please. My devotion will be all yours. I pledge my life to you, Princess. So that maybe in Kunzite's place I could atone for all of us."

The amount of power Saturn is using to suppress mine is uncanny. The two of us look at each other with familiar eyes. I surge what lightning I have through my body. The power of Earth is one thing, but the power of Jupiter is certainly another. Her eyes widen, for a mere moment, as I break her hold over me. "Serenity."

"Lita?" I turn to see Mina facing me. "It's over, right?"

I nod. "For now."

In that moment I see what is happening. None of us are children anymore. We had all grown together and now everything has changed. I look at Amy and see the same skeptical expression. She sees the scene in front of her just like everyone else, but something is bothering her. Raye stands with her back tall. I know that she will always stand behind her Queen. Michelle looks to Amara who is so filled with rage that I am ready to jump between her and Jadeite if necessary. Hotaru and Trista are just abiding by their duty. So this is what we have become; guardians without thought.

I hear the sounds of wheels and turn to Mina. She, my best friend, still has my full respect. "I won't doom a planet to be judged in this way."

She nods. "I didn't want to confront you like this."

I smile. "I know." Regardless of what actions are seen, I walk towards Serenity. Endymion pushes her back slightly. "I won't hurt her. I am tired of fighting."

Neo-Queen Serenity, for the first time since all of this had begun, walks past her husband and looks me in the eye. "I loved you as a sister."

"It's okay, I'm done here. I will take Nemesis away so that you can rebuild in peace since I know that you won't let them stay."

She steps forward. "It's that I can't let them stay. Not after this. They need to be brought to justice."

I shake my head. "What happened to the compassion and forgiveness that we used to exert in the past? Is this how Crystal Tokyo has changed us? Have we forgotten how we once were?"

Saturn walks towards us. "Duty over friendship. That is how it will always be."

"My duties have changed." I then look back to Serenity. "Why did you call me here if this is all you wanted to say?"

She shakes her head. "I didn't call you here. The crystal is broken."

No, it isn't. I turn to Endymion, but he says nothing. He mustn't have noticed. Was it the Princess that called me here? The others don't seem to have heard the call of the crystal. I pause. "Where is Rini?"

Endymion speaks. "Inside. She doesn't need to see this."

"So, am I being exiled from this planet?" Everyone's eyes are on me. I can sense the split thoughts amongst them. Neither Mina, nor Michelle seem to agree with this decision. No one says anything and I take this as my cue to leave. "Fine, but don't ever let your guards down. There is something still out there."

Pluto goes to speak. "Jupiter is no longer a recognized seat on the council of Crystal Tokyo."

I turn away. "That is how I thought it would be."

In these final moments I remember not feeling any regret for my actions. I looked back to the palace one last time and saw Princess Rini standing on the balcony with tears dripping down her cheeks. She was so young, but she must have understood. I took Sapphire's crystal in my hand and disappeared from the planet that I had protected for so many centuries. I was forgotten and my existence was left to be erased by the harsh fields of time.

"Are you alright?" Sapphire stands in front of me. He must have seen the entire thing.

I nod. "Yeah, let's go. Jupiter is waiting for us."

He presses several buttons and an image appears on the screen. "We're already here."

My eyes widen. "It's beautiful."

My planet never looked so vibrant. I don't think I have ever seen it from this angle. "I trust you, Makoto. We can rebuild this planet together."

I nod. "It was once the center of an empire."

He smiles. "Then it can be again."

In my heart I know that this is only the beginning. Those that witness this will surely remember it for all eternity. Father, I would be so proud if you and mother could see me here. Jove knows that I will succeed in rebuilding what was lost for two millennia. The Jovian Empire, the legacy forgotten by time, will be found again and I will sit on its throne and rule with an iron fist and a gentle smile just like you taught me.

Sapphire and I look to each other then back at the planet. "So this is home."

I take his hand. "Yes, it is."


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue

It's beautiful out here. There is no other place in the galaxy where the stars shine just as bright as the sun. So much time has past and yet I feel as if it were just yesterday that I was gazing up at this very sky with my parents at my side. It is Jovian blood that pumps through my veins, but there is no denying the influence that my time on Earth has brought me. I always thought I would regret leaving the life of a senshi behind, but it felt more right than I ever thought it would be.

"I love you."

Those three words have always haunted me one moment and eluded me the next. I used to grow up seeing the face of a boy thinking that he was a man. In this life I was naive and afraid of what those three words meant. In the past I knew whole heartedly that love was not something that I was meant to keep. Now I am left wondering if those three words taunt me now.

I feel the crunch that my steps make on Jupiter's surface. The once luscious green fields have been replaced by tan dust. It's a desert now, but I don't mind. It is still my planet just the same. My mind keeps telling me that the Silver Millennium was only yesterday, but I know better. It's been two centuries since I had left Earth and the senshi behind. Now there is only this place and these people.

I smile and look at the man beside me. "I love you too."

Sapphire takes my hand. "Well, I do hope so."

Love. It has come to me many times, but it has never stayed for longer than a few years. It has been two centuries since I had even set foot on Earth. Perhaps this was worth waiting for.

The people wave as we walk through the city streets. The ancient technology from Nemesis has brought back the technological advances, long lost since the Silver Millennium. I will admit that this planet looks a little more like Mercury than Jupiter, but that's alright; I am the only one that can even compare what the two looked like all those centuries ago.

I pause and look up at the giant structure standing alone away from the city. "The transportation bridge is almost finished, isn't it?"

Sapphire nods. "Yeah. When I'm done we can expand the Empire and travel to other planets without using Nemesis' dark energy core. Just think of it, Mako. We could go beyond Neptune or Pluto."

I smile. "I don't need that. I am content with this planet as it is. We've rebuilt it from nothing."

He turns. "We'll need to expand soon though, and colonize so everyone can live comfortably. I only built it so that the people could settle on a planet that doesn't belong to any of-"

"I know. Thank you."

We kiss right there without worrying about who's watching and when we part he just holds me. I look to the Jovian Palace; it is the jewel of this planet and of the people. "Shall we head back?"

"No, let's just wait a little longer."

He doesn't protest nor does he move. After all it is moments like these that we both treasure the most.

* * *

><p>"Empress Makoto, you have visitors." The guard greets us only moments after we step inside.<p>

I sigh. "Can it wait? We are tired."

He shakes his head. "Forgive me. They did not request the Emperor's presence. They claim to be an envoy."

Sapphire looks at me. "I can send them away if you want. We can deal with them in the morning."

I shrug. "It's fine. I'll meet you upstairs."

"Are you sure?"

I nod. "Yeah. Believe me I don't want this to be a long conversation." He kisses my cheek then turns to the grand staircase. My attention returns to the guard. "Where are they?"

He bows. "The throne room."

I waste no time in walking through the main hall to the grand chamber. The large oak doors open with the mere wave of my hand. I don't know what I am expecting to see, but it certainly isn't who is waiting for me.

"Luna? Artemis?"

There they stand. The advisors to both Queen and Neo-Queen Serenity. Both of them bow in my presence. "Lita."

I dismiss the guards. "How the hell did you get here?"

Artemis steps forward. "We don't mean to harm you."

Thunder echoes outside. "Just answer the question."

Luna steps past her husband. "We opened a portal with the power of the golden crystal."

I turn away. "You should never have walked through."

"Lita, wait. Something has happened."

I nod. "That's life; things happen. Crystal Tokyo, no... Earth is not my concern anymore. I am the exiled senshi."

Artemis clenches his fists. "You don't understand. Serenity-"

"Has no right to ask me for help."

Luna sighs. "She didn't. We've come on our own accord."

I roll my eyes and start walking towards the door. "And why would you come here knowing that I would never return to a place that cast me out after everything that I did for its people? That is what you want, right? For me to return? I am where I should be. This discussion is over. Please leave."

"We understand your anger but-

Artemis raises his voice. "Damn it, Lita! They're missing!"

The sudden outburst does little to gain my attention. There is a moment when I have every intention of walking out that door, but I don't. "What?"

Luna seems to relax a little. "The senshi and the Queen are missing; all of them."

I force the curiosity from my mind. "I told you, it's not my concern."

Never has silence felt heavier than this very moment. Luna faces Artemis and mouths something that I can't hear. He looks more than a little perturbed. I know their play. They intend to guilt me into an obligation that was stripped from me a long time ago, but I am not one to forget easily.

I clear my throat. "Don't get me wrong. It is not that I don't care about them." They both look at me now. "It is merely because it is not my place. Too many things have changed and I will never forgive Serenity."

Luna bows her head. "It was Rini that sent us."

My eyes widen. "What are you talking about?"

Artemis looks away. "The Princess has proven to be a handful over the centuries. When you left Earth she changed. I don't think you realize just how much she looked up to you. It is the Princess that asks for your help. Endymion is... not capable of handling this himself."

Luna puts a hand on her husband's shoulder. "She just needs to talk to somebody and figure out what she can do to get them back."

I turn away. "It's not that simple."

"Of course it is-"

"No, it isn't. I have responsibilities..." I stop only because I hear the door creek open.

A little girl peeks into the throne room with a stuffed bear held tightly against her chest. "Mommy?"

Neither Artemis or Luna say anything as I walk towards my daughter. I smile and kneel down to her level. "What is it?"

She instantly wraps her arms around me. "Nothing."

I look down at her small frame. "Really? Just nothing?"

She nods. "Daddy said that you had visitors..."

I hold her close. "You know I never forget to come and say goodnight."

Sapphire appears at the doorway. We both give the other a silent nod as he joins us. "Anna?"

She looks to her father. "Can't I stay up a little longer?"

I smile. "How about I let your father tuck you in tonight and when I'm done here I'll come up and tell you a story?"

Her eyes widen. "Promise?"

I kiss her on the cheek. "I promise."

She gives me one last hug before letting Sapphire pick her up. He looks back at Luna and Artemis one last time before walking out.

I turn back. "Like I said. My life has changed."

Luna smiles. "I am happy for you."

Artemis nods. "You named her Anna? That isn't a Jovian name."

I sigh. "It's short for Anastasia. It was my grandmother's name in this life. I haven't forgotten that I was once human." The room goes silent again. "Look, I don't want any part of this. There are things that I need to think about. You tell Rini that I can't just leave. Not even for her."

"Lita..."

I turn. "That's all I have to say. I trust that you can find your own way back."

There is no answer, only footsteps. They leave the room and suddenly I am left to ponder on events that I haven't thought of in such a long time.

* * *

><p>"You can go if you want to. I can handle running things for a while." Sapphire stands leaning outside of our daughter's room.<p>

I clench my fists. "That isn't the point."

He nods. "I know."

I close my eyes. "Damn it."

He wraps his arms around me. "It's okay. I understand."

"You shouldn't have to."

If anyone had said to me that this is what the future would look like, I would never have believed them. I realize now that the storm has always been my guide. Sapphire understands that time is not a thread that can be altered. This was meant to happen.

"Anna?" I slowly open the door.

My daughter smiles and sits up against the headboard. Her bright green eyes match my own. "Do you think... You could tell me about Sailor Moon?"

I take a seat at the edge of the bed. "You've been talking to your father haven't you?"

She nervously tugs on her covers. "He said that you knew her better."

The world is not a pretty place. I have learned that fact over the many centuries of this life. I would be wrong to let my daughter believe that every story has a happy ending. "It doesn't end well."

She nods. "But you're in the story, right?"

"Yeah."

She pushes her covers aside and gives me a hug. "Then that's the one I want to hear."

I run my fingers through her hair; its colour is just as dark as Sapphire's. She doesn't protest as I tuck her back in. I can hear the thunder echoing outside. "Life on Earth is a little different from Jupiter." I stand and open the window. "The storms are milder and it's much closer to the sun." She watches as I touch the rain. "Back then I was a different person. I was young, short-tempered, and arrogant. But I still had Jove on my side."

Anna pulls the covers closer.

"I was a senshi bound by duty to protect the daughter of Queen Serenity. We were all friends facing the greatest evil together." Years of memories flood through my mind as I look to my daughter. "On Earth my name was Lita Kino."

"Can we go there?"

I shake my head. "To Earth? No."

"Why not?"

I let sparks dance around my fingers. "Because I'm not allowed to be there anymore."

For a long moment there are no more words. I watch as Anna continues to smile. I wish I could be that innocent again. She doesn't know the pain of heartbreak or injury and I pray to Jove that she never has to experience the game of war. This Empire is a place of peace and I will do everything in my power to keep it that way. I look up only when she puts her hand on mine. Jove's lightning passes between the two of us.

There is a whisper in the wind; a call that I had heard only once before many years ago when I last saw Neo-Queen Serenity. It is faint, but very real. Still, is it possible that such a message could transgress space? The Silver Crystal sings, there is no mistaking its summons.

"Mom?"

I smile and plant a kiss on her cheek. "Why don't you let me tell you about all the senshi?"

Her eyes widen with joy and I know that the previous tone I had used is being replaced by pure curiosity. After all there were good times amongst the bad as well.

* * *

><p>"Why are you being so stubborn?" Light steps echo behind me. Sapphire walks to my side and looks out at the storm. "You know that you want to go."<p>

I shake my head. "That's not the point."

He places a hand on my shoulder. "Then what is?"

I turn. "I will just get stabbed in the back again."

He touches his forehead to mine. "You will feel guilty if you don't go. That's just the kind of person you are, because amongst those that wronged you are people that you still care about."

The thought of Mina in trouble has crossed my mind numerous times. "Jove help me."

And in that moment I say a silent prayer to the one god that has known me since the end and now the beginning. An Empire rises and now a Kingdom feels like it's falling, but is it my place to stop it? Am I supposed to just walk back and help like nothing has happened? I am Makoto, Empress of Jupiter, but I am also Lita Kino as well. Does she not still have an obligation? I don't know anymore. Why would I trade the life I always wanted for one that I have come to hate? It is like asking someone to leave paradise for a moment in hell. Still I know exactly what my mother, both of them, would tell me to do. I just don't want to admit that going back is the right thing to do. For now I am content with this moment. Perhaps tomorrow I will be ready to look back on what I left behind.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the end of part 2. Yes... as I was coming up with the plot I realized early on that I was probably going to write a third story in this timeline. So yes there will be more coming at a later time. Until then I hope you all enjoyed this one. I had fun writing it so I hope you all had fun reading it. If you have stuck with me through both stories then I thank you for reading andor leaving all the wonderful comments/critiques.**

**Until next time :)**

**InventingShadows**


End file.
